Je serais toujours près de toi
by marie3000
Summary: Alec a refusé d'épouser Lydia. Malheureusement sa relation avec Magnus est loin d'être simple...
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi et appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

Le flash back est tiré de la série. Risque de SPOILER

La nuit était tombée sur Brooklyn. La pluie rendait l'atmosphère humide et froide. Aussi froide que l'humeur du sorcier qui la regardait tomber à travers la fenêtre de son appartement. Pourtant la journée avait bien commencé… En fait non, quand il repensait. Ne s'était-il pas disputé avec Alec ce matin-là ? Si… celui-ci l'avait repoussé une fois de plus. Mais le chasseur d'ombres s'était largement fait pardonner en refusant d'épouser Lydia et en l'embrassant, lui Magnus Bane, créature obscure, devant toute sa famille. Magnus frémit en repensant à ce baiser, aux yeux d'Alec posaient sur lui. Oh ses yeux… comme il aimait si noyer dedans. Il avait encore l'impression de ressentir le corps d'Alec pressé contre le sien, la douceur de ses lèvres… Magnus ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer sa respiration et son désir qui montait dangereusement. De toute façon, ne put-il s'empêcher, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse d'illusions, il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus. Alec le lui avait fait comprendre. Tout cela, n'était que les actes d'un adolescent de 18 ans, formé trop jeune à tuer, un adolescent qui a passé son temps à obéir et qui a eu envie, pour une fois, de désobéir.

 **Flash Back** :

\- Tu regrettes ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- Tout est allé tellement vite… je dois d'abord voir Lydia. Je lui dois tellement.

\- Nous lui devons tellement…

\- Heu ouais nous…

Magnus fixa Alec. Le jeune homme si souriant qui avait enfin ouvert son cœur quelques heures à peine auparavant, avait de nouveau laissé place au chasseur d'ombres et à sa carapace arrogante et froide.

\- Écoute, on n'a qu'à y aller doucement ok ? Commençons par le rendez-vous que tu m'as proposé…

\- Oui faisons ça...

 **Présent :**

Mais Magnus avait senti que cela ne se produirait probablement jamais. Les événements s'étaient ensuite enchaînés : la trahison de Hodge, l'agression de Lydia, la disparition de la coupe… Magnus avait aidé mais Alec l'ignorait complètement. Ils avaient tous finit par rentrer : Alec, Izzy, Jace et Clary à l'institut, et lui, Magnus chez lui. Seul. Sa poitrine se serra. Les larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux de chat, soulignés d'eye liner. Il avait été tenté de l'appeler mais il n'était pas certain d'arriver à éviter de craquer devant le jeune homme. Puis au fond, il devait admettre qu'il lui en voulait. Il lui avait donné de l'espoir, après tout ce temps à espérer… et puis plus rien ! De l'ignorance pure et dure. Il n'avait été qu'un instrument de rébellion contre une famille autoritaire et une Enclave pleine de préjuger. Il l'avait humilié. Un coup frappé à la porte de l'appartement tira le sorcier de ses sombres pensés. Un nouveau coup à la porte l'agaça: il ne voulait voir personne ! D'autant qu'il était certain que ses yeux étaient humides de larmes qu'il contenait à peine.

\- Je ne veux voir personne!

\- Magnus… ouvre-moi s'il te plaît…

Le cœur du sorcier s'accéléra. Était-il possible que ce soit vraiment lui ou son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ?

\- Magnus allez ouvre faut que je te parle !

Le sorcier agita la main et des flammes bleues jaillirent. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Alec trempé de la tête aux pieds. Magnus ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était bien fait pour lui, il espérait que le jeune homme allait attraper un bon rhume, il méritait au moins ça pour lui avoir brisé le cœur. Bon, il devait également reconnaître qu'Alexander était magnifique comme ça…

Alec entra dans l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds plus quand je t'appelle ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je t'ai envoyé des tonnes de messages et je t'ai appelé 3 ou 4 fois !

Magnus prit son portable posé sur la table basse de son salon : effectivement, l'écran affichait plusieurs messages et appels manqués d'Alec. Blessé par l'attitude du jeune homme après leur baiser, Magnus avait posé son portable et avait ruminé dans son coin le reste de la soirée.

\- Et tu voulais quoi?

\- T'avais qu'à répondre si tu voulais savoir, lui répondit le chasseur d'ombre qui commençait à être énervé et blessé par l'attitude du sorcier. Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Bien ! Tu en as pour longtemps ? Je suis fatigué j'aimerais aller me coucher !

\- Magnus…

Celui-ci leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Alec. Des larmes étaient apparues dans ses beaux yeux bleus . Il ne pouvait le supporter. Il s'avança et serra Alec dans ses bras. Ce dernier le serra contre lui et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Magnus . Leurs lèvres finirent par se toucher. Puis le baiser qui fût d'abord délicat, se transforma en un baiser plus brutal. Les peurs, les angoisses des deux jeunes gens accumulaient tout au long de la journée, se ressentaient dans leur baiser. Magnus finit par y mettre fin et fixa son amant.

\- Alec… j'ai cru qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre nous…

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'ai embrassé devant toute ma famille et mes amis, devant des représentants de l'Enclave… Je n'aurais jamais fait ça si je ne comptais pas te revoir… Puis je t'ai promis un rencart non ? Rajouta Alec avec un sourire .

\- Oui, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu dirais de le commencer maintenant ?

\- Je suis là pour ça… je… j'ai… pensé à toi tu sais … au milieu de tout ce désastre aujourd'hui…

\- Moi aussi… chaque seconde Alexander.. .

Alec captura à nouveau les lèvres du sorcier qui sentit à nouveau le désir monter . Il poussa Alec contre le mur et sa main s'aventura sous le tee-shirt du chasseur d'ombres. Celui-ci avait placé une main dans les cheveux de Magnus et l'autre sur sa hanche. Magnus fit tomber la veste d'Alec à terre et voyant que le jeune homme ne le repoussait pas, bien au contraire, il fut pris d'une envie incontrôlable de lui faire l'amour, là, contre le mur, dans son salon.

\- Magnus… attends…

Le sorcier interrompit les baisers qu'il déposait dans le cou d'Alec, tout en lui autant son tee-shirt. Il s'écarta légèrement pour voir son visage. Le jeune homme n'était sûrement pas prêt. Tout allait trop vite pour Alec, et lui, comme un idiot, il lui sautait dessus.

\- Excuse-moi…

\- Non c'est pas… c'est… j'aime ce que tu faisais…

Alec rougissait, ce qui le rendait encore plus craquant et au grand désespoir de Magnus...désirable.

\- Vraiment ? Alec, n'aie pas peur de me dire si je vais trop loin. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de quoi que ce soit avec moi. Je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas .

\- Je sais Magnus, j'ai confiance en toi.

Cette confession toucha le sorcier. Un chasseur d 'ombres formé depuis toujours à tuer des créatures obscures, lui faisait confiance, à lui, un sorcier, le fruit d'un viol d'une humaine par un démon. Alec était vraiment différent des autres Lightwood et des autres chasseurs d'ombres en général.

\- Mais c'est juste que je… je n'ai… jamais… enfin tu vois…

Alec rougissait de plus belle et Magnus ne put s'empêcher de redéposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais Alec… je vais pas te mentir, j'ai envie de toi depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Mais j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, j'attendrai que tu sois prêt.

\- Je… en fait je… et si j'en avais envie ? Là maintenant ?

\- Alec…

\- Magnus, j'en ai vraiment envie…

Magnus ne put se retenir plus longtemps et captura les lèvres de son amant. Il souleva le tee-shirt du chasseur d'ombres et le jeta dans la pièce. Alec en fit de même avec la veste de Magnus. Celui-ci portait encore la tenue qu'il avait au mariage. Il allait en faire de même avec le pantalon du sorcier quand celui-ci stoppa son geste.

\- Pas ici, pas pour ta première fois…. Viens.

Il prit la main d'Alec et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il le poussa jusqu'au lit et le fit basculer dessus. Il fit parcourir sa langue sur le torse d'Alec et fit le contour des runes qui parsemaient son torse musclé. Dieu qu'il était beau . Ses yeux bleus reflétant le désir et l'innocence, sa mèche brune lui tombant devant ses yeux, ses cheveux en bataille….

\- Tu es tellement beau Alec…

\- Magnus… gémit le jeune homme.

\- Patience beau goss…

Il enleva le jean de son néphilim, oui Son néphilim, il pouvait le dire maintenant. Alexander s'offrait complètement à lui. Le reste des vêtements d'Alec ( et ceux de Magnus) disparurent peu de temps après, entre des caresses sensuelles et des baisers langoureux. Puis Magnus ramena les jambes de son amant dans son dos et le prépara à l'accueillir. Il sentit le jeune homme se crisper. Magnus essaya de refréner son désir : il ne voulait pas blesser le jeune homme, il voulait que sa première fois soit parfaite entre ses bras.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux continuer Alec ?

\- Oui… J'en suis sur… Je… j'ai juste un peu peur… avoua-t-il enfin.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferais jamais de mal Alec… d'aucune manière que ce soit ! Arrête-moi si tu n'aimes pas… jure le moi…

\- Je te le jure….

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau et ils s'embrassèrent, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre. Magnus s'apprêta à pénétrer le jeune homme :

\- Détends-toi Alec… n'aie pas peur…

-Magnus?

\- Oui ?

-Tais-toi et fais moi l'amour !

\- A tes ordres mon amour !

Il pénétra enfin son amant qui poussa un léger cri de douleur alors que Magnus se glissait lentement en lui. Puis il ne bougea plus, laissant son amant s'habituer à la sensation.

\- Ça va ?

\- Continue.. s'il te plaît…

Magnus commença des vas et viens et Alec poussa des gémissements de plaisir qui se mêlèrent à ceux de Magnus. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un à présent. Et les deux hommes l'espéraient : à jamais.

 **Plus tard :**

Alec, nu, était allongé dans le lit de Magnus, la tête nichée dans son cou. Celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux. Ce qu'il avait ressenti avec lui tout à l'heure était magique. Il ne regrettait rien. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Magnus.

\- Tout va bien Alexander ?

\- Je t'aime…

Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul. Son père lui avait demandé s'il était amoureux de Magnus. Il lui avait répondu que non mais une fois encore il se mentait à lui-même. Son cœur s'accélérait à chaque fois que le sorcier était proche de lui ou même qu'il pensait à lui. Des décharges électriques parcouraient son corps chaque fois qu'il le touchait. Il lui avait donné son corps et son cœur. Oui il l'aimait alors pourquoi lutter contre des sentiments aussi forts, aussi beaux.

Magnus regarda le beau visage de son amant. Il lui avait dit je t'aime. Il aurait du mal à s'en remettre de celle la. Mais ça le touchait. Il ne pensait pas que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Alexander soient réciproques. Enfin en tout cas, il ne pensait pas que celui-ci les lui formulerait aussi clairement. Certes, il lui avait donné sa virginité, il avait bravé sa famille pour lui au risque de tout perdre… Oui Alexander l'aimait et il avait été aveugle de ne pas s'en apercevoir, de ne pas y croire.

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander. Plus que tout au monde. Je ne laisserais personne toucher à un seul de tes cheveux ou te manquer de respect ! Je serais toujours là pour toi, je t'en fais la promesse !

\- Embrasse-moi !

Le soleil brillait au-dehors comme s'il souriait au couple entrelacé dans une chambre d'un appartement de Brooklyn.


	2. Chapter 2

\- En même temps pour quelqu'un qui a toujours suivi la loi, il y est allé fort ! Il avait pris un truc avant ou il a tracé la rune « intrépide »de Clary ?

Jace vautré dans son lit, dans sa chambre de l'Institut, discutait avec Isabelle du mariage le plus cours de l'histoire des shadowhunters et même des terrestres. Selon Simon, cela arrivait parfois que des terrestres refusent de se marier une fois devant le prêtre mais là…. Tout le monde dans l'Institut ne parlait que de ça. Même la trahison de Hodge n'avait pas suffi à empêcher les gens d'en parler. Déjà, l'annonce du mariage avait alimenté les ragots des chasseurs d'ombres, mais l'annulation, elle, avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Les réactions étaient mitigées : les parents d'Alec… bon eux ils étaient carrément furieux mais il était difficile de savoir ce qui les dérangeait le plus : que leur fils aîné, sur lequel ils avaient mis tous leurs espoirs, soit gay ou qu'il soit amoureux d'une créature obscure. En fin de compte, peut-être bien les deux. Les membres de l'Enclave, eux, étaient surtout furieux de s'être déplacés pour rien, disant qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire qu'assister à l'effusion d'hormones en ébullitions d'un adolescent, chasseur d'ombres ou pas. Puis il y avait ceux qui ne réalisaient pas encore vraiment ce qui s'était passé et ceux qui regrettaient ne pas avoir assisté à ce qu'on appelait maintenant : le mariage du siècle.

Jace, Izzy, Simon et Clary étaient ravis. Même si Alec avait longtemps refusé de l'avouer, la façon dont Magnus et lui se regardaient ne pouvait tromper personne. Mais Alec les avait surpris : lui qui représentait le chasseur d'ombres éternellement coincé, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil aux lois de l'Enclave et à celles de sa mère, avait fait son coming out... le jour de son mariage. Il fallait quand même reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment. L'annoncer en douceur à sa mère aurait peut-être été une meilleure idée. Celle-ci semblait au bord du malaise depuis. Et les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger. En effet, Alec était introuvable. Il avait quitté l'institut dans la soirée et n'était pas revenu. Le jour se levait sur l'institut et la chambre du jeune homme était toujours vide. Bien entendu, Jace et les autres savaient où leur ami se trouvait. Et Maryse avait fini par le savoir aussi après que son fils lui ait envoyé un message : « Si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, je suis chez Magnus Bane ». A ce moment-là, le cri de fureur qu'elle avait poussé aurait fait fuir le plus puissant des démons. Même Izzi avait dû avouer que son frère jouait carrément la carte de la provocation. Ou alors son frère était complètement idiot. Mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir tellement elle était heureuse pour lui.

\- Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place quand il rentrera. Maman va le tuer !

\- Bop… Quand tu sors avec le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, tu n'as pas grand-chose à craindre tu sais ! Lui répondit Jace avec un clin d'œil. Si ça se trouve, il va même démarquer avec lui à l'Institut un de ces jours. On ne l'arrête plus mon parabataï !

\- Jace !

\- Ben quoi ?! Ce serait marrant ! Dit Jace avec un sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles. Non, plus sérieusement faudra bien que les gens l'acceptent et quiconque se mettra en travers du bonheur de mon parabataï, aura affaire à moi !

\- Mais moi aussi Jace ! Mais je pense qu'Alec devrait ménager un peu notre mère ! Elle est au bord de la syncope !

\- Peut-être que Magnus devrait lui parler?

-A qui ?

\- A Maryse !

\- Jace arrête ! Ça te fait rire mais quand elle explosera, on y passera aussi !

\- Alec va se calmer… pour le moment il est juste dans l'euphorie de l'amour !

Isabelle lança un coussin dans la tête de son frère adoptif.

\- Aieee ! Attends-je pense à un truc là…. Tu crois qu'elle l'aurait mieux pris si c'était moi qu'Alec avait embrassé ?

Cette fois, Izzy lui donna de grands coups de coussin pour le faire taire. Ils arrêtèrent de se chamailler quand ils entendirent des voix familières dans le couloir.

Isabelle sortit de la chambre, suivie de Jace. Ils se figèrent devant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux : dans le couloir Alec parlait avec ses parents et à côté de lui se tenait…. Magnus !

Jace se tourna vers Isabelle et se retenant de rire, lui dit :

\- Je crois que notre frère a vraiment pété un plomb ! Peut-être que Magnus le drogue avec ses cocktails bizarres qu'il prépare ! On devrait vérifier… je suis sérieux !

\- Jace ? Si tu la fermes pas tout de suite je te jure que…

 **FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

Alec ouvrit violemment la porte de l'appartement de Magnus et mit un coup de pied rageur dans le canapé.

\- Alec calmes-toi s'il te plaît !

\- Non Magnus je me calme pas ! Pourquoi elle l'accepte pas ? Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

\- Laisse lui du temps…

Le jeune néphilim se laissa glisser le long du mur, la tête dans les mains. Magnus s'agenouilla près de lui et lui releva la tête.

\- Regarde moi… Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça ! lui dit le sorcier en voyant les larmes qui brillaient dans les yeux bleus d'Alexander.

\- Ils nous regardent tous comme si…

\- Comme si quoi ? On est leur attraction du moment c'est tout, ça leur passera !

\- Ouais si tu le dis… Heureusement que Jace…

Mais Magnus ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase. Furieux, il se leva et se planta devant son amant :

\- Heureusement que Jace quoi ? Arrête de ramener tout à lui !

\- Je ne ramène pas tout à lui c'est faux ! Pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu cherches toujours son approbation, à chaque fois ! Tout tourne autour de lui !

Alec se leva lui aussi et s'avança vers la porte encore plus furieux qu'avant. Ils s'étaient tous donné le mot aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Pense ce que tu veux, je m'en fous ! Je me casse ! Passe tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre ! J'ai eu ma dose aujourd'hui !

Puis il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant son sorcier planté au milieu du salon.

 **Plus tard :**

Alec était rentré à l'institut après avoir fait un tour dans New York et essentiellement dans les bars. Il avait la tête qui tournait et envie de vomir. Allongé sur son lit, il se dit qu'il avait dû prendre une sacrée cuite et que le réveil demain matin serait douloureux. Des coups à la porte le ramenèrent à la réalité. Sa sœur, une robe noire lui arrivant largement au-dessus des genoux, s'allongea près de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive grand frère ?

\- J'ai pris une cuite ça se voit pas ?

\- Ça se sent surtout oui !

\- Tu veux quoi Izzy?

\- Voir comment tu allais… Maman est vraiment odieuse…

\- Oui merci j'avais remarqué !

\- Mais moi, Jace et les autres on est super fier de toi et heureux pour vous deux !

\- Ouais ben vous réjouissez pas trop vite …

\- Pourquoi ? Alec tu as fait quoi !

\- Allez de suite faut forcément que ce soit moi qui ai fait quelque chose !

-Ben en fait c'est parce que…

\- Parce que quoi ? Parce que je suis un crétin idiot qui a repoussé celui que j'aime pendant des jours et des jours, qui a fait espérer Lydia pour ensuite la faire se ridiculiser devant des membres de l'Enclave ?

\- Alec…

\- Quoi ?! C'est ce que tout le monde pense non ? Que je suis un salaud, un égoïste ! Une honte pour la famille… rajouta-t-il tout bas.

\- Non Alec, ça, c'est ce que toi tu crois ! Parce que pour moi, pour Jace, tu es notre frère qui nous aime et qu'on aime plus que tout au monde ! Te voir avec Magnus et te voir heureux avec , ce serait le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais nous faire !

Isabelle essuya une larme qui roulait le long de la joue de son frère et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Au fait Magnus a appelé…

\- Quoi ? Quand ça ?

En entendant les paroles de sa sœur, son cœur avait commencé à battre plus rapidement, comme à chaque fois qu'on évoquait le nom du sorcier.

\- Pas longtemps après que tu sois parti de son appart je suppose... Il a dit que t'avais oublié son portable chez lui. Oh et que tu lui dois une porte d'entrée !

\- QUOI ?

Il était déjà énervé contre le sorcier mais là c'était trop ! Une porte vraiment ? Et il n'appelait que pour ça en plus ! Et de lui il s'en fichait…Les larmes contenues depuis tellement longtemps finirent par couler à flots et sa sœur le repris dans ses bras.

\- Alec ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Tu me caches quelque chose je le vois bien !

\- C'est...c'est rien je suis juste à bout là… C'est une accumulation de choses… trop de choses qui arrivent en même temps ! Hodge, le mariage, Valentin, la coupe… mon histoire avec Magnus…

Je ne sais pas s'il tient vraiment à moi… Izzy et si j'avais été qu'un défi pour lui et que maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait… il me rejette…

\- Je ne crois pas Alec… Je lui ai parlé tu sais et il a vraiment l'air de tenir à toi !

\- Ouais alors explique-moi pourquoi il appelle pour la foutue porte de son foutu appart et pas pour savoir comment j'allais ?!

\- Peut-être parce que pour ça, je préfère venir te voir directement… dit une voix qu'il aimait tant entendre.

\- Magnus !

Alec n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son amoureux était là, dans sa chambre. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il entrait vraiment comme il voulait dans l'Institut. Mais comment lui en vouloir quand il vous regarde avec ses yeux remplis d'un amour sincère. Il ne doutait pas des sentiments du sorcier, il avait juste passé une très mauvaise journée. Sa mère était allé trop loin en lui disant qu'il avait déshonoré l'honneur des Lightwood et qu'il était mort pour elle. Il avait toujours été le préféré avec Jace. Elle n'en avait que pour eux deux. Maintenant elle le détestait. Les mots font mal mais le regard qu'elle posait sur lui à présent, était pire que tout !

 **Flash Back**

\- Alexander Lightwood comment oses-tu venir ici avec ce… cette… cette chose !

\- C'est moi la _chose_ je suppose ? Demanda Magnus en insistant bien sur le mot. Mais Maryse ne l'écoutait pas et gardait ses yeux emplis de fureur, rivés sur son fils. Elle aurait eu le pouvoir de tuer quelqu'un avec, Alec aurait été foudroyé sur place.

\- Maman s'il te plaît écoute moi ! La supplia le chasseur d'ombres.

\- Non toi tu m'écoutes ! Tu nous as fait organiser ton mariage, on a fait venir les membres les plus importants de l'Enclave et toi tu nous plantes un couteau dans le dos ! Et loin d'essayer de rattraper les choses, toi tu… tu passes la nuit avec ça ! Lui dit-elle en pointant Magnus du doigt.

\- Il a un nom !

\- Je te préviens Alec c'est lui ou nous !

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse maman ?!

\- Ton choix Alec je t'écoute !

\- Je ne peux pas faire ce choix maman…

\- Alors dans ce cas tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu es mort pour moi Alexander !

\- Maryse ! S'exclama Magnus choqué. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les Lightwood, trop arrogant et manipulateur à son goût. Les paroles de Maryse le lui confirmaient : il ne les aimaient toujours pas. Sauf un…

\- Alec…

Le jeune homme regardé, pétrifié, le dos de sa mère qui s'éloignait dans le couloir de l'Institut. La voix de Magnus le ramena à la réalité, ce fut comme un électrochoc. Il sortit de l'institut en courant, furieux, blessé, les larmes aux yeux.

 **Présent**

\- Magnus !

Alec se jeta dans ses bras. Le sorcier le serra fort contre lui et sécha les larmes du visage de son amant.

\- Décidément, en ce moment, chaque fois qu'on est ensemble tu pleures…

Alec baissa les yeux.

\- Heu je vais vous laisser ! dit Isabelle qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise et préférait les laisser tous les deux pour qu'ils parlent. Voir Alec aussi effondré l'avait touchée. Elle était furieuse contre sa mère, elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'elle avait osé dire à son frère.

\- Ravie de t'avoir revue Magnus, prends bien soin de mon frère chéri ! Et elle sortit, fermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

\- Ta sœur est incroyable…

\- Oui heureusement que je l'ai…

\- Tu m'as aussi Alec…

Il s'avança vers le jeune homme et saisit ses lèvres pour un long baiser langoureux. Puis à bout de souffle, il s'écarta et regarda son amant.

\- Ce que ta mère t'a dit est la pire chose que l'on puisse dire à son fils. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir et de me dire que tu n'en serais pas là si je n'étais jamais entré dans ta vie… tu serais… plus heureux.

\- Oh non Magnus tu te trompes ! Moi qui croyais que tu savais tout mieux que tout le monde… grâce à toi j'ai trouvé la force d'assumer celui que je suis, j'ai réussi à ne plus avoir honte d'aimer les hommes. Avec toi je n'ai pas peur de dire ce que je ressens… tu te rappelles de cette soirée chez toi ? Après avoir soigné Luke ?

\- Oui…comment oublier… toi et moi, main dans la main… riant… se racontant tout et n'importe quoi… je me suis retenu de t'embrasser toute la soirée...

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

\- Tu n'étais pas prêt Alexander.

\- Exactement… et tu as toujours attendu que je le sois avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu penses peut-être que je ne le voyais pas mais je savais que tu veillais sur moi… que tu t'inquiétais quand on partait en mission.

\- J'en mourrais s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose !

\- Je sais Magnus… je ressens la même chose pour toi. Alors ne dis plus jamais que tout ça est de ta faute ! Tu as embelli ma vie, pas le contraire !

\- Oh Alec…

Magnus reprit les lèvres de son amant et tous deux firent l'amour, là, à l'Institut, à quelques mètres à peine de Maryse Lightwood. Heureusement qu'il y a des choses qu'elle ignore encore.

 **FIN**


	4. Remerciement

Merci pour vos review ça fait plaisir :D

Le chapitre 2 est un petit délire avec une amie après s'être dit que même si on l'attendait depuis longtemps ce bisous, c'était osé de le faire en plein mariage.

N'hésitez pas à commenter :)

Bisous:)


	5. Chapter 5

Alec allongé sur son lit, regardait Magnus se rhabiller.

\- Tu veux pas rester ?

Le sorcier le regarda avec un sourire plein de tendresse et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- J'aimerais mais faut que j'y aille avant que ta mère nous surprenne à faire _certaine_ _s_ _c_ hoses. Crois- moi, elle ne veut pas voir ça !

\- Ce n'est plus ma mère, tu ne te souviens pas ?!

\- Hum… j'avais oublié que le pire dans une relation… c'est les belles mères !

Alec ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la profonde tristesse qu'il ressentait dans son cœur. Il se leva et mit sa tenue de combat. Magnus semblait anxieux tout à coup.

\- Vous partez en mission ?

\- Faut qu'on retrouve Valentin, on a une piste près de Renwick.

\- Renwick ? C'est quand même peu probable qu'il soit encore là-bas…

\- Oui mais c'est la seule piste que l'on a … alors on reprend tout au début… on a pas le choix !

\- Alec… Magnus s'avança et attrapa les mains de son jeune amant, le forçant à le regarder .

-Oui ?

\- Promets-moi de faire attention… c'est peut-être un piège.

\- Mais oui…. je fais ça depuis toujours tu sais…

\- Ouais ben rappelle-moi l'espérance de vie moyenne d'un chasseur d 'ombres ?!

\- Une vingtaine d'années environ... s'il va sur le terrain !

Alec avait dit ça d'une voix nonchalante et un grand sourire, comme si mourir n'avait pas grande importance. Magnus, lui, sentit son cœur se serrer. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose… Voyant le visage inquiet du sorcier, Alec le serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

\- Je te promets de faire attention…

\- Je pourrais venir avec vous…

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les shadowhuters ? Le taquina Alec

\- C'est toujours le cas !

\- Alors pourquoi vouloir les protéger ?

\- Parce que tu en fais partie !

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu ne les aiderais pas si je n'étais pas là ?

\- Si… mais je les ferais payer ! D'ailleurs maintenant qu'on en parle… tu me dois toujours une porte !

 **Plus tard**

 **Renwick :**

C'était un piège ! Isabelle, en pleur, serrait un corps contre elle. Jace repoussa un démon mais d'autres arrivaient, ils étaient trop nombreux. Au début, avec Alec, ils avaient réussi à les repousser mais depuis plusieurs minutes, il ne voyait plus aucune flèche atteindre sa cible… il ne voyait aucune flèche d'ailleurs. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Il avait d'abord senti une sensation étrange au niveau de sa rune de parabataï, il avait l'impression d'être suspendu au-dessus du vide et que la corde qui le retenait, cassait petit à petit. Une force extérieure le poussait à sortir de la pièce, à retrouver Alec mais il ne le voyait nulle part… L'inquiétude s'insinuait dans chaque parcelle de son être. Puis une douleur traversa son corps comme une décharge électrique et il tomba à genoux, lâchant son poignard séraphique . Clary empêcha in extremis un démon de lui trancher la gorge.

\- Jace qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es blessé ?

\- Non… pas moi… Alec !

Il en était sûr maintenant. Alec n'allait pas bien.

\- C'est comme si...comme si la vie quittait son corps…

Jace essaya de se relever, il fallait qu'il le retrouve, son parabataï avait besoin de lui.

\- Clary, aide moi, faut retrouver A…

Un cri d'Isabelle le coupa dans sa phrase.

\- Jaceeeee

Jace se releva, soutenu par Clary qui essayait de repousser les démons comme elle pouvait. Ils trouvèrent Isabelle dans la pièce à côté. Elle serrait le corps de son frère contre elle. La tête du jeune homme reposait sur le ventre de sa sœur. Il avait les yeux fermés et son visage était tellement pâle que pendant un instant Clary cru que… non il respirait, difficilement, mais il respirait. Elle voyait sa poitrine se soulever légèrement. Guidée par une impulsion, elle ferma la porte de la pièce et dessina une rune pour la sceller : il fallait retenir les démons le plus longtemps possible, le temps de s'occuper d'Alec. Ils avaient appelé l'Enclave, il ne devrait pas tarder. Mais Valentin avait à nouveau disparu…

Jace s'agenouilla à côté de son parabataï.

\- Jace… c'est… c'est un démon supérieur qui l'a blessé… il… l'iratze… elle est inefficace…

Isabelle pleurait et ses mains, qui caressaient le front de son frère, tremblées. Jace prit la main d'Alec. Elle était glacée. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et lui dit d'une voix faible, avant de s'évanouir à nouveau :

\- Dis lui… dis lui que… je suis désolé…

\- Alec, ALEC ouvre les yeux ! Je t'en prie ne nous laisse pas… ne me laisse pas. T'es mon parabataï, mon frère… tu ne peux pas me faire ça…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, les sanglots l'empêchaient de parler. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre… pas lui !

Derrière lui, la porte scellée vola en éclat et laissa entrer un Magnus pâle comme la mort. Il se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : Alec, dans les bras de sa sœur, baignait dans une flaque de sang. Jace posa son regard rempli de larmes, vers lui.

\- Sauve le Magnus… Sauve-le je t'en supplie !

Le sorcier se précipita auprès de son amant.

\- Pousse toi ! Ordonna-t-il à Jace.

Il brillait une lueur étrange dans son regard. Les jeunes néphilims n'avaient toujours connu qu'une seule partie du sorcier : excentrique, jamais sérieux, passant son temps à ricaner. Bien sur, ils savaient qu'il possédait de puissants pouvoirs. Mais l'aura de puissance qui émanait de lui était-elle que l'atmosphère semblait chargée d'électricité. Il plaça ses mains au-dessus de la blessure d'Alec et des étincelles bleues jaillirent de ses mains : un halo de lumière se forma autour d'eux. Puis il posa une main sur le front de son amant au moment où Maryse entrait, suivi d'une grande partie de la Force de l'Enclave. Quand elle vit Alec, elle se précipita sur lui.

\- Nonnn ! Mon fils !

\- Empêchez la d'approcher ! Cria Magnus.

Jace serra Maryse contre lui.

\- Laisse le faire, laisse le s'occuper de lui !

\- Magnus je t'en prie sauve le… ne le laisse pas mourir.. pas mon fils…. , sanglotait-elle.

\- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire ! Murmura Magnus, si bas que seule Isabelle, qui n'avait pas bougé, l'entendit.

Au bout d'un moment, qui sembla des heures, le halo de lumière se dissipa. Seule une légère lueur bleutée recouvrait la blessure d'Alec. Magnus semblait à bout de forces.

\- Il est sauvé ? Lui demanda Izzy.

\- J'ai fait le maximum… maintenant c'est à lui de trouver la force pour revenir. Je vais le ramener chez moi et…

\- Non !, l'interrompit Maryse. On le ramène à l'Institut. Je ne laisse pas mon fils !

Magnus lui lança un regard furieux.

\- Oh parce que maintenant qu'il a failli mourir, tu as de nouveau un fils ? Sache qu'un enfant ce n'est pas un objet qu'on jette et qu'on reprend au gré de ses envies ! J'emmène Alexander chez moi Maryse et je te déconseille de t'y opposer ! Tu risquerais de ne pas survivre à ma colère !

\- C'est une menace Magnus Bane ?!

\- Non c'est un fait ! Mon amour pour ton fils est la seule raison pour laquelle j'accepte d'aider l'Enclave mais je vous méprise pour ce que vous êtes… Vous ne connaissez rien en l'amour, vous empestez l'arrogance ! Vous êtes froid et manipulateur !

\- Pourtant tu sors avec l'un de ceux que tu dis mépriser !

\- Alec n'est pas comme vous ! Je ne sais pas par quel miracle mais son cœur est le cœur le plus pur que j'ai rencontré en 400 ans d'existence !

Puis le sorcier se leva, ouvrit un portail et aidé par les jeunes néphilims, ils transportèrent le corps d'Alec à travers.

 **Le lendemain**

Magnus n'avait pas quitté son amant. Il était assis près de lui. Ses yeux étaient cernés, et il n'avait plus aucun gel dans les cheveux. Son visage éprouvait une tristesse que les gens ne lui connaissaient pas. Il avait failli le perdre. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Alec était vraiment la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui dans ce monde. Le sorcier fut tiré de ses réflexions par une légère pression de la main d'Alec qu'il tenait serré contre lui. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux sur un Magnus épuisé.

\- Je suis mort?

\- Tu as bien failli mon amour…

Il posa sa main sur son visage et lui caressa la joue de son pouce.

\- Ne me refais jamais ça ! Je t'ai dit que je ne supporterais pas de te perdre !

\- C'était pour vérifier si tu ne mentais pas ! Lui répondit le néphilim en souriant.

Magnus était tellement heureux de revoir ce sourire qui faisait chavirer son cœur à chaque fois, qu'il ne répondit pas et l'embrassa, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait dans ce baiser.

\- Magnus ?

\- Hum?

\- Tu es venu dès qu'ils t'ont appelé ?

\- Personne ne m'a appelé… Je peux pas l'expliquer… je l'ai senti au fond de moi… j'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Je suis allé directement à Renwick après avoir interrogé Camille au sujet du Livre Blanc. Quand je suis arrivé il y avait tellement de démons… je pensais vous trouver tous morts…

\- On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement d'un Shadowhunter…

\- Ouais ben je te le répète, ne me refais jamais ça ! Sinon c'est moi qui te tue !

\- Ce serait un peu contre productif non ?

\- On croirait entendre Jace ! Lui répondit Magnus, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est mon parabataï, faut bien qu'on se ressemble un peu !

\- Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui… ni avec personne d'ailleurs !

\- Oui je sais, je suis exceptionnel !

Magnus lui sourit.

\- Tu es complètement dans les vapes surtout ! Rendors toi mon amour…

\- Tu restes près de moi ?

\- Je ne te quitte pas !

\- Promets le moi…

\- Je te le jure Alexander Lightwood !

\- Magnus?

-Oui ?

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie…

\- Ne me remercie pas, je les surtout fait pour moi ! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre !

\- Merci quand même !

\- Ahhh les Lightwood… vous voulez toujours le dernier mot !

\- Et oui…

\- Dors !

\- Oui… Oh et j'allais oublier…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime aussi… maintenant dors !

 **FIN**

 **Voilà voilà :) je fais une pause car période d'exams en ce moment :/**

 **Bisous:)**

 **Et comme dab n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou voilà la suite, plutôt que prévu :) En espérant que ça vous plaise :)**

Alec, assit contre la porte de sa chambre, les jambes repliées contre lui, la tête sur ses genoux, pleurait. Encore… c 'était vraiment la pire semaine de sa vie. Il avait passé la soirée à essayer de consoler Clary, alors qu'il y à peine deux jours, il la détestait. Mais incapable de trouver les mots justes, il avait passé le relais à Isabelle. Jace avait suivi Valentin… Alec savait que son parabatai ne les avait pas trahi, qu'il avait juste voulu les protéger mais… comment faire comprendre ça à l'Enclave ! Bon, la bonne nouvelle de la journée, c'était que Jocelyne était de retour. Luke et elle avaient veillé sur Clary quand Izzy était allée se coucher, à bout de forces. Alec, lui, était enfermé depuis des heures dans sa chambre. Il espérait que ses larmes finiraient par arrêter de couler. Une personne aurait pu y arriver mais une distance c'était à nouveau installée entre eux. Pourrait-il être enfin heureux un jour tous les deux ? Comme un couple normal, Alec n'en demandait pas plus. Mais quand on y réfléchissait, ils étaient tout sauf un couple normal : un chasseur d'ombres avec un sorcier ? Alec s'imaginait la tête des terrestres faces à ce couple : l'un couvert de tatouage et habillait de cuir de la tête aux pieds et l'autre avec sa mèche rouge, ses yeux de chat et son eye-liner… sans parler de ses tenues excentriques ! Cette vision d'eux deux, réussie à faire sourire le jeune shadowhunter. Mais il y avait un problème : l'immortalité du sorcier. Camille avait raison, comment réagirait Magnus quand les stigmates du temps commenceraient à se voir sur le visage d'Alec ? Celui-ci chassa cette pensée de sa tête. Il respira un grand coup, prit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche d'appel. Une voix d'homme retentit à l'autre bout :

\- Allô ?

\- Magnus c'est moi….

\- Alec je…

\- Tu me manques, j'ai besoin de te voir !

\- J'arrive !

\- Non attends je viens, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

\- Ok fais vite… tu me manques aussi…

Alec raccrocha, mit sa veste et sortit dans le froid de la nuit. Arrivé devant la porte du sorcier, il n'eut même pas le temps de frapper que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Magnus le tira à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ferma la porte et le plaqua contre celle-ci. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent jusqu'à qu'ils soient à bout de souffle.

\- Magnus…

\- Alec j'ai pas envie de discuter…

Une lueur étrange brillait dans les yeux du sorcier. Il envoya voler la veste du néphilim et arracha, littéralement, sa chemise. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ses gestes étaient trop brutaux, ça ne lui ressemblait pas !

\- Magnus arrête !

\- Quoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? C'est pour ça que tu es ici non ?

-PARDON?

Alec prit la tête de Magnus dans ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux :

\- Magnus dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Mais le sorcier le repoussa.

\- Alexander va-t-en avant que je ne te fasse du mal !

\- Tu ne me feras jamais de mal, je n'ai pas peur de toi !

En disant cela, Alec avançait lentement vers lui, les mains levaient en guise d'apaisement.

\- Calme toi ok ? Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Pour la première fois, depuis qu'il connaissait le sorcier, il vit celui-ci craquer. Magnus se laissa glisser le long du mur, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Rien ne va Alec….

Le jeune homme se baissa et prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes. Magnus tremblait et ses larmes ne cessaient de couler.

\- Mon amour, c'est le retour de Camille qui te met dans cet état là ?

\- Oui ! Elle, tout ça ! La mort de Ragnor… je le connaissais depuis toujours…

Sa voix se brisa. Alors c'était ça… Alec s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé.

\- Magnus je …

\- Puis il y a nous aussi, le coupa Magnus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Mon immortalité te gêne, tu refuses de comprendre que je t'aime et que ça va au-delà de l'attirance physique. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie Alec… mais oui je refuse de te perdre… quand tu as été blessé, j'ai cru que tu étais mort… et j'ai pensé à mourir moi aussi… mais je ne peux pas mourir tu comprends ? Je suis condamné à voir les gens que j'aime mourir… je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas voir l'avenir mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir une chose : je vais devoir te regarder mourir, toi, l'être que j'aime le plus au monde…

Ces derniers mots transpercèrent le cœur d'Alec comme une flèche… quelle ironie…

\- Alec je ne supporte plus d'être immortel…

Les yeux de Magnus étaient baignés de larmes.

\- Viens !

Alec prit la main de Magnus et l'attira dans la chambre. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et Alec le prit dans ses bras.

\- Magnus je suis désolé, on a tous eu une semaine… difficile… je suis désolé pour Ragnor… Tu sais, dis-toi qu'il n'est pas vraiment parti, qu'il restera toujours une partie de lui dans ton cœur. Puis pour ton immortalité, sache déjà que l'idée que tu puisses avoir eu l'idée de te tuer pour moi… je ne le supporte pas… Écoute, pour le moment on est tous les deux jeunes et beaux ( un sourire apparut enfin sur le visage du sorcier) alors on devrait en profiter, profiter du moment présent sans penser à l'avenir.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?

\- A ça…

Alec se mit au-dessus de Magnus, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Il l'embrassa, puis quitta ses lèvres et déposa de doux baisers dans son cou. Puis il descendit petit à petit le long du torse de son amant. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement.

\- Alec…

\- Oui ?

Le jeune homme, un sourire taquin, fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

\- J'aime bien ton idée de profiter !

\- Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde…

Il continua de faire descendre ses baisers et enleva le pantalon du sorcier et le reste de leurs vêtements. Il caressa avec sa langue chaque partie du corps du sorcier et le sentit se cambrer sous ses caresses. Alec sentait le désir monter mais il n'avait jamais fait çà. La dernière fois c'est Magnus qui tenait les rênes. Voyant la gêne soudaine de son amant, Magnus le fit basculer sous lui et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

\- Désolé…

\- Désolé de quoi Alec ?

\- De ne pas avoir… continué…

Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme rougissait.

\- Alec tout va bien, on l'a fait qu 'une seule fois, je comprends que tu ne sois pas encore très à l'aise avec ça.

\- J'ai peur de te faire mal…

Magnus se mit à rire.

\- Hé te moques pas ! S'indigna Alec. Puis il rajouta en caressant la joue du sorcier : comme j'aime entendre ce rire… Ton sourire aussi j'aime le voir… En fait, j'aime te voir heureux.

\- Et je le suis, grâce à toi mon amour.

\- Je t'aime Magnus Bane.

\- Je t'aime Alexander Lightwood.

\- On pourrait continuer où on en était ?

\- Tu n'as plus peur de me faire mal ? Non pas que ce soit possible étant donné que je suis quand même le grand sorcier de Brooklyn !

\- A ouais ? Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Mû par une impulsion, il le retourna et pénétra le sorcier d'un coup sec qui arracha un cri à ce dernier mais plus de surprise que de douleur. Cependant, ce cri suffit à le stopper et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Oh merde Magnus pardon je sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

Il amorça un geste pour se retirer mais Magnus l'arrêta.

\- Alec je te jure que si tu t'arrêtes là, je te fais la gueule pour l'éternité !

\- Tu...tu es sûr ?

\- Alexander ! Bon sang arrête de parler et continue !

Un mouvement de rein du sorcier vint à bout des réticences du chasseur d'ombres et il commença ses vas et viens de plus en plus vite. Une de ses mains était posée sur la joue du sorcier pendant qu'il l'embrassait et l'autre sur son sexe qu'il caressait le plus délicatement possible. Les gémissements de Magnus prouvèrent qu'il aimait ce qu'Alec lui faisait...

 **Plus tard :**

\- Alec…

Magnus tenait une tasse de café dans sa main et essayait de réveiller la marmotte qui dormait à poings fermés dans son lit. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Mon cœur réveille-toi…

Alec finit par ouvrir les yeux, fixa son amant puis les referma.

\- Tu veux pas revenir te coucher près de moi ?

\- J'adorerais mon ange mais il est tard et ta mère a appelé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore?

\- Elle voulait me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie…

Cette fois, Alec, bien réveillé, ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? Je crois que j'ai pas bien compris !

Magnus sourit et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as très bien entendu ! Elle m'a également demandé comment tu allais … il paraît que tu ne lui as plus parlé depuis que tu as été blessé.

\- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Que tu venais de me faire l'amour comme un dieu et que donc j'en concluais que tu étais en pleine forme !

Alec ouvrit de grands yeux choqués :

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ça ? Hein ? Bane dis-moi que tu ne lui as pas dit ça !

Magnus fut pris d'un fou rire devant la tête que faisait son amoureux.

\- Non mais j'aurais dû, ça l'aurait décoincée !

Alec lui envoya un coussin dans la figure.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un abruti, tu le sais ça ?!

Pour toute réponse Magnus s'allongea sur lui.

\- Bon écoute moi bien, si tu ne te lèves pas de suite, je vais avoir du mal à ne pas recommencer ce qu'on a fait hier soir… alors s'il te plaît, mon cœur lève-toi !

\- Pourquoi ? Je recommencerais bien moi !

Magnus leva les yeux et tomba sur ceux d'Alec, d'un bleu magnifique. A la seconde où il croisa son regard, il sut qu'il n'aurait pas du.

\- Ok tu l'auras voulu !

Alec n'était pas prêt de quitter ce lit de sitôt.

 **FIN**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera une petite crise de jalousie de Magnus :p**

 **Bisous et donnez vos avis :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Alec regardait la neige tomber par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et l'appeler. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il aperçut Simon qui se tenait mal à l'aise sur le pas de la porte, plus blanc que d'habitude.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Ben c'est que… le prend pas mal Alec, je sais que c'est ta sœur mais… tu ne lui diras pas hein ?

\- Simon accouche !

\- Isabelle ne sait vraiment pas cuisiner !

\- Sérieux Simon ?

\- Ben quoi ? Tu sens pas cette odeur ?

Alec secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. A quel moment sa vie avait à ce point là dérapé? Un vampire qui se balade dans l'Institut en se plaignant de la cuisine de sa sœur, lui qui couchait avec un sorcier…

\- Alec tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Izzy nous appelle ! Faut qu'on aille manger ce qu'elle a fait…

\- Les vampires ne mangent pas…

\- Oui mais ils SENTENT… et figure-toi qu'on a un très bon odorat!

Alec sortit de sa chambre, exaspéré, suivi par Simon. Arrivé dans la cuisine de l'Institut, une odeur à mi-chemin entre le cramer et… et autres choses d'indéfinissables, se fit sentir. Simon le regarda avec un air de « Je t'avais prévenu ».

\- Heu Izzy ?

\- Oui grand frère?

\- Tu as préparé quoi là ?

\- Surprise ! C'est pour remonter le moral de Clary !

\- Ouais ben je pense que là tu vas plutôt l'empoisonner…

\- Tant que tu n'as pas goûté tu ne peux pas juger !

\- Ben en fait, je vais pas pouvoir, je mange avec Magnus ce soir...

\- Non faut que tu restes ! J'ai prévu une soirée _crazy_ pour nous remonter le moral et nous détendre après cette semaine…Simon tu peux aller chercher Clary ?

Ledit Simon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, trop heureux de partir loin de ce que préparait Izzy.

 **Plus tard- Pandémonium**

Après maintes protestations, Alec, Simon et Clary avaient suivi Izzy hors de l'Institut. D'après elle, cela leur permettrait de décompresser, d'oublier que Jace était parti, et que Valentin créait de nouveaux chasseurs d'ombres pour semer le chaos. Puis de toute façon, l'Enclave les empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés tous les quatre devant le pandémonium, habillaient de la tête aux pieds par Isabelle. Cette dernière portait une robe rouge moulante lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient sur ses épaules en cascade. Elle était magnifique et c'est sûrement pour cela qu'Alec murmura à l'oreille de Simon « Si tu touches à ma sœur je te plante un pieu dans le cœur vampire ! ». Le jeune homme portait une chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il avait essayé de lutter contre sa sœur, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il porte sa tenue de combat, qu'il devait être prêt s'ils se faisaient attaquer, mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir et il avait été obligé de plier. Il avait également été obligé d'avaler l'étrange mixture qu'elle avait préparée. Rien qu'à l'évocation de ce souvenir, son estomac se contracta et lui donna la nausée. Simon, grâce à sa condition de vampire, avait réussi à échapper au repas mais, à son grand regret, pas à la séance d'habillage. Comme Alec il portait une chemise, mais blanche sur un jean noir, ce qui le rendait plus mature. Enfin, Clary avait également dû passer à la corvée de séance d'habillage d'Izzy. Elle lui avait donné une robe noire, bien trop courte et beaucoup trop décolletée, aux yeux de cette dernière. Tout cela, expliquait pourquoi Alec, Simon et Clary ne semblaient pas très heureux d'être là. En revanche, Izzy était radieuse et attirait tous les regards sur elle. Le videur du Pandémonium, un loup-garou semblait-il, s'approcha d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que des chasseurs d'ombres… et un vampire viennent faire ici ?

\- S'amuser, nous ne sommes pas en mission, tu vois bien que nous n'avons pas notre tenue de combat ni nos armes ! Lui répondit Izzy.

Après leur avoir jeté un regard suspicieux, le videur les laissa entrer. Alec s'approcha de sa sœur :

\- Bravo Izzy, maintenant ils savent tous qu' ils peuvent nous attaquer sans souci à se faire puisqu'on n'est pas _armé_!

\- Oh aller Alec détends-toi pour une fois ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincé !

Elle attrapa Clary et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Alec se retrouva seul avec Simon.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Simon.

\- Viens on va prendre un verre ! Hors de question que je danse !

Simon sembla soulagé et ils allèrent au bar où ils prirent la spécialité du patron. Le barman leur servit un cocktail bleu foncé. Alec était en train de se demander où il avait déjà bu un truc comme ça, quand Simon recracha à moitié la gorgée qu'il venait de boire. S'il avait été humain, son visage aurait probablement viré au rouge. Il toussait et semblait sur le point de s'étouffer.

\- La vache ils ont mis quoi dans ce truc !

\- Pourquoi c'est fort ?

\- Non bien sur que non Alec, je fais semblant de m'étouffer pour mettre un peu d'ambiance !

\- Je me disais que c'était peut-être un truc de vampire… lui dit Alec en haussant les épaules.

\- Goutte et on en reparle !

Alec lui jeta un regard puis regarda son verre. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée… mais bon après tout Izzy avait raison ils avaient tous besoins de ce d'étendre. Il avala une gorgée de son cocktail et fit la grimace. Le goût lui disait vaguement quelque chose… il y avait quelque chose en plus mais il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà bu un truc dans le genre… Pauvre Alec, s'il s'était souvenu qui lui avait déjà fait boire des cocktails dans ce genre, s'il avait su qui était le patron de cette boîte, sa soirée se serait sans doute beaucoup mieux terminé. Mais le jeune homme, avait l'esprit trop perturbé par les événements récents pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il finit son verre cul sec sous les yeux admiratifs et choqués de Simon.

\- Comment tu fais ça ?

\- Je suis un chasseur d'ombres, je résiste mieux que toi ! Cherche pas !

\- Attends, tu vas voir ! Un vampire tient autant l'alcool !

\- Tu rêves !

Et c'est comme ça que les deux jeunes hommes commandèrent verre sur verre pour voir lequel des deux tenait le mieux. Au final, au bout d'une dizaine de verres de cet étrange cocktail qui passait de mieux en mieux au fil des verres, le chasseur d'ombres autant que le vampire, était saoul. Assis sur des fauteuils de velours au fond de la salle, ils avaient les yeux dans le vague et ne semblaient plus trop se soucier de ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Alec j'ai… j'ai toujours voulu… te demander un truc ! Demanda Simon entre deux hoquets.

\- Hum…

\- Comment tu as su…

\- De ?

\- Ben que tu aimais les mecs…

Simon éclata de rire.

\- Ne le prends pas mal mec hein !

\- T'inquiète.. . je sais pas en fait… enfin si…

Le jeune homme éclata de rire à son tour et Simon du attendre que sa crise de fou rire passe pour avoir la réponse à sa question.

\- C'était après un entraînement avec Jace… il sortait de la douche et… je l'ai trouvé super canon ! Je crois que c'est là que ça a commencé…

\- Mais ça se trouve, t'aimes bien les filles aussi…

Alec le prit tout d'un coup par les épaules et lui dit :

\- T'as raison ! Faut que j'embrasse une fille histoire d'être sûr sûr !

\- Et de ne pas mourir trop con !

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. A ce moment-là, Izzy et Clary, toutes échevelées, les rejoignirent. Alec croisa le regard de la jolie rousse, puis tourna son regard vers Simon.

\- Non mec c'est pas une bonne i…, intervient Simon, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le jeune homme s'était levé et embrassait la jeune fille. Isabelle regardait son frère embrasser Clary. La bouche ouverte elle semblait choquée. Simon lui était reparti dans une crise de rire. Alec se décolla enfin des lèvres de la jeune rousse. Puis se tourna vers Simon :

\- Ouais non c'est sur je suis 100 % gay !

Simon allait rire de plus belle mais se figea. Derrière Alec se tenait un homme les yeux maquillés d'eye liner, ses yeux de chat… Simon avala difficilement sa salive, son euphorie retomba. Cela avait dû se voir sur son visage car Alec perdit son sourire et se retourna. Lorsqu'il vit Magnus derrière lui, son visage se décomposa.

\- Magnus tu..tu…

\- Je quoi ?

Le visage du sorcier ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Il s'avança vers le chasseur d'ombres.

\- Tu te demandes si je t'ai vu l'embrasser ?

Alec, incapable de soutenir le regard si froid que le sorcier posait sur lui, baissa les yeux.

\- Sortez ! Tous !

Alec releva les yeux vers lui mais ne bougea pas. En revanche Clary, elle, s'avança vers lui.

\- Magnus ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Oh mais je ne crois rien du tout ! Mais il n'y en a pas un qui est sobre, et en tant que propriétaire des lieux, je vous demanderai de sortir.

Alec ferma les yeux. Les cocktails… comment avait-il pu oublier…

\- Magnus on peut parler seul à seul s'il te plaît ?

\- Je t'ai demandé de sortir Alec !

Simon prit Alec par le bras.

\- Viens mec vaut mieux qu'on rentre crois-moi…

\- Mais…

Izzy prit son autre bras et ils sortirent de la boîte. Alec respira l'air frais.

\- J'ai fait une connerie là non ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les trois autres.

\- Un peu… lui répondit Simon. Mais c'est de ma faute.. désolé…

\- Non Simon c'est moi… j'aurais pas dû autant boire…

La tête commençait à lui tourner, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Dépité, il se tourna vers Clary :

\- Clary je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Je.. je n'ai aucune excuse…

\- Ne t'en fais pas Alec ! Je ne t 'en veux pas, je suis arrivée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui ! Je pense que dans ton malheur tu as de la chance que ce soit tombé sur moi !

\- Merci Clary.

Il s'avança pour la serrer dans ses bras mais celle-ci leva les mains et lui sourit :

\- On devrait peut-être arrêter là avec les démonstrations d'affection.

Alec sourit et se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Izzy à quel point il m'en veut là tu crois ?

\- Ben vu comment il nous a jetés hors de la boîte de nuit et la façon dont il te regardait… je dirais que c'est peut-être mieux pour toi que tu dormes à l'Institut ce soir grand frère. Oh et quand je te disais de te lâcher, ça voulait pas dire embrasser Clary !

\- Ouais bon… faut que lui parle ! Rentrez à l'Institut, je vais l'attendre chez lui !

\- Comme tu veux… mais tu as intérêt à avoir de bons arguments de défense…

\- Oh mais j'en ai un : ses cocktails affreux qu'il fait boire aux gens ! Lui dit-il en s'éloignant.

 **Appartement de Magnus**

Alec entra dans l'appartement du sorcier grâce au double qu'il lui avait donné. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, le chat de Magnus sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa la tête, ce qui le fit ronronner.

\- Ton maître m'en veut un max… tu connaîtrais pas un truc pour le calmer ?

Alec soupira et regarda l'heure. 5 heures du matin… il commençait à se dire que le sorcier rentrerait peut-être pas tout compte fait…Mais à ce moment-là, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il leva la tête et croisa les yeux froids de son amant. Bon c'était mal parti, il était toujours aussi furieux. Même le chat avait dû le sentir, car il sauta des genoux d'Alec et partit dans la chambre.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je t'attendais..

\- Et tu pouvais pas attendre sur le palier ?

\- Pourquoi alors que j'ai les clés ?

Il s'avança vers lui avec l'intention de l'embrasser mais le sorcier le repoussa .

\- Non Alec ! Sors d'ici ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir !

\- Magnus… je comprends que tu sois énervé mais écoute-moi ! S'il te plaît laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Je voulais… avec Simon on avait trop bu, il m'a demandé comment j'avais su que je préférais les hommes et… j'ai juste voulu voir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser une fille et…

Alec ne finit pas sa phrase. Il sut en voyant le regard que lui lança Magnus qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Sa gorge se noua et il attendit que son amant déverse sa colère sur lui. Mais il ne s'était pas préparé à ce que le sorcier lui dit :

\- Bon écoute je vais te dire un truc et je ne te le dirai qu'une fois parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps avec toi. Je ne t'aime pas Alexander, je ne suis sorti avec toi que pour m'amuser et… me venger ! Ta famille a massacré les miens pendant l'insurrection et même avant ! Vous les Lightwood êtes vraiment les pires des chasseurs d'ombres ! Ta famille a toujours considéré les créatures obscures comme des êtres inférieurs, elle nous a toujours méprisés! Si je suis sorti avec toi c'est uniquement pour voir leur petite famille parfaite et arrogante, s'écrouler. Quelle douce vengeance que de pervertir leur fils aîné !

Alec laissa Magnus lui cracher sa haine au visage. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer et fut pris de vertige. Magnus le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

\- Ne me touche pas Sorcier ! Lui cria Alec en le repoussant aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

\- Oh je n'en ai plus l'intention ne t'inquiète pas ! Je me suis déjà bien assez forcé comme ça !

Le chasseur d'ombres, pâle comme la mort sortit en courant de l'appartement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il dévala les marches et courut jusqu'à l'Institut. Arrivé là-bas, il passa devant Isabelle, Simon et Clary. Isabelle voulut l'arrêter mais Alec la repoussa.

\- Laisse-moi Izzy !

\- Alec…

Mais celui-ci était déjà parti, il entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et s'adossa contre elle. Il mit un grand coup de poing dans le mur avant de s'écrouler en pleurs. Les mots de Magnus revenaient dans sa tête : « Je ne t'aime pas », « la pire famille », « pervertir leur fils »… Les souvenirs d'eux deux ensemble se mélangèrent à ces mots : leur premier baiser, ses sourires, ses caresses, leur première fois… Alec avait envie de hurler mais son corps ne semblait plus supporter. Sa vue se brouilla, il entendit des voix lointaines l'appeler puis il s'évanouit sur le sol de sa chambre.

 **Appartement de Magnus**

 **PDV Magnus**

Alec était parti si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le rattraper. La détresse dans les yeux d'Alec lui avait fait plus de mal que tous les événements de cette soirée. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il ait embrassé Clary le problème mais que le jeune homme doutait. Oui visiblement il doutait de leur relation. Et ça lui avait fait mal. On lui avait brisé le cœur assez souvent comme ça et il s'était juré de ne pas subir ça à nouveau. Blessé par l'attitude d'Alec, sa carapace était réapparue et en voulant se protéger, il l'avait blessé. Mon dieu mais pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça… il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça… pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement rompu… parce qu'il se serait accroché à toi, il serait revenu vers toi, lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête, il fallait qu'il te déteste pour que tu puisses t'éloigner. Maintenant il ne te laissera pas l'approcher. Alexander te déteste… non il te hait. Et par ta faute il n'est pas prêt de donner son cœur à nouveau…Ce cœur qui t'appartenait, que tu as senti battre tout contre toi. Ce cœur que tu viens de détruire… ce sourire que tu ne reverras plus…

Le sorcier tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains. Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

 **FIN**

Merci pour vos review :D

Je sais que vous allez sûrement me haïr de cette fin… désolééé :D j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :D


	8. Chapter 8

Alec se réveilla dans son lit, un mal de tête épouvantable. Il sentit qu'une personne lui tenait la main. Il tourna la tête et trouva les yeux de sa sœur Isabelle posaient sur lui. Elle avait l'air soucieuse.

\- Izzy tu sais que c'est flippant de me réveiller avec toi à côté qui me veille comme si j'étais mort !

\- On t'a trouvé évanoui au milieu de ta chambre alors EXCUSE Moi de m'inquiéter !

Le jeune homme enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- Izzy, arrête de hurler, j'ai super mal au crâne !

\- Tu m'étonnes avec tout ce que vous avez bu hier soir avec Simon !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, ça me reviens ! Ouais c'était marrant quand même !

Il se leva et commença à appliquer une iratze sur son bras pour calmer sa migraine.

\- Alec…

Le néphilim se tourna vers sa sœur qui semblait toujours aussi inquiète.

\- Bon Izzy ça va, c'est pas si grave ! Puis c'est toi qui m'as dit de me décoincer… Bon ok embrasser Clary c'était nul mais ça nous a tous fait rire non ?

\- Ben non Alec, pas tous justement…Tu ne te souviens pas ou quoi ?

Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de pire qu'embrasser Clary pour que sa sœur le regarde avec cette tête là.

\- Me souvenir de quoi ? Izzy ne me dit pas que j'ai fait autre chose qu'embrasser Clary ?! Dis moi que j'ai pas embrassé Simon…

\- Ok bon alors j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ! Tu veux laquelle en premier ?

\- Je sais pas… va pour la mauvaise…

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir…

\- Izzy…

\- Bon ok ! Toi et Magnus vous…

Isabelle n'eut pas besoin d'aller plus loin. L'évocation du prénom du sorcier suffit à faire remonter les souvenirs de la veille à la surface. Il s'assit près d'Isabelle, la tête dans ses mains.

\- Ouais… ça… c'est vrai…

\- Alec je suis désolé…lui dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ouais moi aussi… va falloir qu'on trouve un autre sorcier pour nous aider à retrouver Jace ! On doit se concentrer sur ça maintenant et uniquement ça !

\- Alec…

\- Non Izzy ! Stop ! J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Trouve moi la liste des sorciers…

\- Ben il y a Catarina Loss…

\- Une de ses amies ? Sérieusement Izzy ?

\- J'y peux rien si c'est les deux meilleurs sorciers du coin !

\- Et moi j'y peux quelque chose si… si… oh puis laisse tomber, demande à qui tu veux !

\- Je l'ai vu tu sais… je suis passé le voir hier soir pour savoir ce qui s'était passé pour te retrouver dans cet état…

\- Izzy, sérieux arrête là ! S'il te plaît ! Il est mort pour moi !

\- Alec ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Va lui parler !

Furieux, le chasseur d'ombres se leva et se planta devant sa sœur.

\- Il t'a dit ce qu'il m'avait dit ?!

\- Oui…

\- Et quoi ? Tu le défends lui plutôt que moi ? Je suis ton frère et lui c'est.. c'est…

\- C'est l'homme que tu aimes !

\- Non c'est une créature obscure rien, d'autre !

\- Alec arrête ! Écoute-moi ! Oui il m'a dit les horreurs qu'il t'a balancées et croit moi qu'il s'est pris la pire gifle de sa vie ! Mais étant moins impulsive et plus intelligente que toi et Jace, j'ai écouté son explication…

\- Stop !

Il sortit avant que sa sœur ne puisse le rattraper. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il sortit de l'Institut mais sentit quelqu'un derrière lui. Grâce à ses réflexes de chasseur d'ombres, il sortit son poignard séraphique avant même que l'individu derrière lui ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement. L'homme se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le poignard séraphique sous sa gorge. Il portait une longue cape noire, sur ses vêtements, dont le capuchon était relevé sur sa tête. Cela expliquait qu'Alec n'est pas tout de suite reconnu l'identité de celui qu'il menaçait. Mais alors qu'Alec le plaquait un peu plus contre le mur pour l'empêcher de bouger, le capuchon tomba, révélant…

\- Magnus !

 **PDV Magnus**

Mon cœur battait vite, mes mains tremblaient… Je sentais encore la chaleur de la gifle d'Isabelle sur ma joue. J'espérais, cependant, qu'elle arrive à le convaincre de me parler. Tout à coup la porte de l'Institut s'ouvrit, laissant un beau néphilim brun aux yeux bleus, en franchir le seuil. Je décidais de le suivre mais l'instant d'après je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur, son poignard sous ma gorge et sa bouche cracha mon nom. Cette haine dans ses yeux… moi qui jusque-là n'y avait vu que de l'amour ou du plaisir… Mais après tout, je l'avais mérité.

\- Alec, peux-tu me lâcher s'il te plaît ?

Mais au lieu d'obéir, le chasseur d'ombres resserra son étreinte et appuya un peu plus la lame du poignard sur sa gorge, entaillant légèrement la peau du sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici sorcier ?

\- Lâche moi et je t'explique ! A moins que tu ne comptes me tuer ? Cela dit je ne pense pas…

\- N'en soit pas si sur ! Je pourrais très bien prévenir la garde qu'un sorcier qui nous hait tourne autour de l'Institut…

\- Ah parce que tu ne me tuerais même pas de tes propres mains ?

Alec ne répondit pas mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Magnus soupira et ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Alec s'il te plaît, je veux juste te parler…

\- Ce qui veut dire que tu es là pour moi ? Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe Bane tu ne m'as pas assez _perverti_ à ton goût ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que j'ai aussi dit ça !

\- Ouais et figure-toi que Clary embrasse beaucoup mieux que toi !

\- Ah oui ?!

Il agita sa main discrètement et le poignard disparut. Profitant de la surprise d'Alec, il inversa la situation et attrapant son cadet par la veste, il le plaqua à son tour contre le mur, à une seule différence : il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme et força l'entrée avec sa langue. Mais le néphilim reprit vite ses esprits et le repoussa, des larmes dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Lâche moi, lui dit-il en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte du sorcier

mais celui-ci le maintenait contre lui.

Magnus lui attrapa les poignets et les ramena au-dessus de sa tête.

-Alec arrête ! Laisse moi t'expliquer et après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux !

\- Je t'ai demandé de me lâcher !

A présent des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Mon amour arrête, pleure pas, calme-toi s'il te plaît !

\- Fou moi la paix !

\- Non !

Voyant que le jeune homme ne se calmait pas, il ouvrit un portail et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils atterrirent au milieu du salon de l'appartement du sorcier. Magnus lâcha enfin le néphilim qui se précipita sur la porte d'entrée et essaya de l'ouvrir, en vain.

\- Putain Magnus ouvre cette porte ou je te jure…

\- Alec écoute moi bordel !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter ! Tu..tu… je t'aimais… oui j'ai embrassé Clary mais toi t'as bien embrassé Camille ! Qui est ton ex!

\- C'est elle qui m'a embrassé…

\- C'est pareil ! Mais le problème n'est pas là… tu as joué avec moi… pour… pourquoi d'ailleurs hein ? Tu y as gagné quoi ?!

\- Je t'ai menti…

\- Non sans blague ?!

\- Non Alec, tu ne comprends pas ! Hier soi je t'ai menti… je me suis fermé à tout sentiment pendant plus d'un siècle… j'ai eu le cœur brisé tellement de fois que j'ai construit une carapace autour de mon cœur. Toi tu as réussi à la faire voler alors que j'avais à peine croisé ton regard. Je… les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi sont plus forts que je ne l'aurais voulu. Quand tu as été blessé, j'ai réalisé que je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, tu le sais je te l'ai confié quand tu t'es réveillé. Mais ensuite j'ai fait ce rêve… les rues étaient baignées de sang, des cadavres à chaque coin de rue, aussi bien des terrestres que des chasseurs d'ombres… mes rêves se réalisent parfois… Au départ j'ai voulu t'en parler mais tu m'as envoyé ce message en disant que tu allais au pandémonium avec ta sœur et les autres. Alors je t'ai laissé profiter de ta soirée, tu en avais besoin. Mais ce rêve…. j'avais besoin de te savoir près de moi après ça… alors je t'ai rejoint au pandémonium et..

\- Et tu m'as vu embrasser Clary…

\- Oui… et j'ai entendu ce que tu disais à Simon… j'ai cru que tu doutais de nous… de moi… de notre relation et… ça plus le rêve ou cette vision je ne sais pas… j'ai cru bon de te repousser. J'ai voulu me protéger Alec. Mais je savais que si je me contentais de rompre tu ne t'éloignerais pas, on resterait en contact. Je devais me montrer cruel pour que tu trouves la force de t'éloigner….

\- Mais tu es là…tu es revenu…

\- Oui… Quand j'ai vu ton regard quand tu es parti, j'ai compris que mes peurs ne méritaient pas que je te fasse souffrir pour autant… Et je crois qu'une fois encore j'avais sous-estimé mes sentiments à ton égard… Tu étais à peine parti que je ressentais déjà le besoin d'être près de toi, de te toucher ( il lui caressa la joue), de t'embrasser (il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes).

Alec s'éloigna à nouveau de lui mais il lui prit la main.

\- Tu ne pensais pas ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Non… je n'aime pas beaucoup les chasseurs d'ombres en général c'est vrai, ni ta famille… sauf Isabelle, Max…et même Jace… et toi bien sur, toi tu es…

\- Je suis quoi ?

\- Celui que j'aime…Alec je te demande pardon ! Toutes ces choses que je t'ai dites…. Je savais ce qui te ferais le plus de mal…

Une larme coula le long de la joue du sorcier. Alec l'essuya avec sa main et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Comment puis-je te faire confiance après ça…

Magnus prit la main du jeune homme et la posa contre son cœur.

\- Tu sens ? Tu sens comme il bat vite ?

Alec leva vers lui des yeux où perçait l'incompréhension.

\- Le cœur des sorciers bat moins vite que le vôtre ou celui des terrestres… mais dès que tu es près de moi il s'accélère… il n'a jamais battu aussi vite pour quelqu'un. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois ?

\- L'amour apparaît sous forme de symptômes…

\- Oui… le cœur qui s'accélère, la respiration coupée,… je ressens tout ça pour toi Alexander… et je n'ai pas la force de m'éloigner de toi...

Le chasseur d'ombres l'attrapa alors par le bras et le tira vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur les joues du sorcier et l'embrassa savourant le contact des lèvres douces et chaudes de son amant. Il l'entraîna sur le canapé et se mit sur lui. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes pour descendre dans son cou. Sa main défit la cape du sorcier et passa sous la chemise en soie violette qu'il portait en dessous. Il fit descendre ses lèvres le long du torse de son amant puis s'arrêta au niveau de la ceinture et leva les yeux vers le sorcier.

\- Tu as dit que tu m'avais perverti…

\- Oui bon d'accord, il se pourrait qu'il y est un fond de vrai dans ça.. . mais tout petit hein te vexe pas !

Alec lui sourit.

\- Et bien on va voir si tes leçons ont été efficaces !

 **FIN**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alicante-Idriss**

Maryse regardait les hautes tours de verre d'Alicante. Elle avait dû retourner à Idriss sur ordre de l'Inquisitrice. Elle devait raccompagner Lydia et s'assurer que celle-ci allait bien. Cette dernière semblait encore en colère contre elle-même d'avoir laissé Hodge voler la coupe. Maryse n'avait pas essayé de la rassurer. Elle mourait d'envie de lui dire que si elle n'avait pas laissé Alec partir avec ce sorcier, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Certes, au fond, elle savait que Hodge aurait trouvé un autre moyen mais c'était plus facile d'accuser cette fille du malheur qui s'abattait sur sa famille, que soi-même. Elle avait accompagné Lydia jusqu'au manoir des Branwell et était partie aussi vite que possible, sans même un au revoir. Maryse n'avait pas envie de discuter, elle n'avait pas revu son fils depuis qu'il avait failli mourir en essayant de retrouver la coupe que cette Lydia s'était fait voler… décidément cette fille ratait tout ! Elle avait failli le perdre ce jour-là et c'était alors senti coupable de ce qu'elle lui avait dit « Tu es mort pour moi » ! Par l'Ange on ne dit pas ça à son fils, peu importe les erreurs qu'il commet, peu importe ses choix. Elle avait toujours été fière de lui, plus que d'Isabelle. Et voilà que ce sorcier apparaît et lui vole son fils. Il ne dormait quasiment plus à l'Institut , elle se forçait à ne pas penser à ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient ensemble… que tous les deux… dans le même lit… A ce que ce sorcier pouvait bien faire subir à son petit garçon, son Alec. Elle le revoyait encore sortir de l'Institut en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres pour lui dire que Jace et lui allaient être parabataï. Enfant déjà, il était un beau garçon avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus. Il avait grandi trop vite, comme tous les chasseurs d'ombres, mais elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il prendrait cette voie là… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sortir avec des filles mais elle pensait que c'était dû à son caractère réservé. De toute façon, elle aurait accepté que son fils soit avec un homme si cela le rendait heureux mais avec Magnus Bane… Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas remarqué ? C'était sa faute ! Si seulement elle avait passé plus de temps avec ses enfants à l'Institut, si elle avait un peu plus surveillé leurs fréquentations… Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir que ce Bane tournait autour de ses enfants ? De son fils ? Elle savait qu'Isabelle fréquentait Meliorn mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas étant donné qu'Isabelle faisait cela par provocation, mais elle n'avait rien vu pour Alec, elle avait laissé le loup rentrer dans la bergerie comme on dit… Elle sentit des larmes dans ses yeux, des larmes de colère de ne pas avoir su protéger son fils de cette abomination. Si seulement Alec savait d'où ce sorcier, pour qui il avait tout sacrifié, tirait son pouvoir. Elle aurait voulu le lui dire mais elle se méfiait des réactions du sorcier : il pourrait se venger et hors de question de prendre un tel risque tant que Bane tenait Alec dans ses filets. Non, il fallait d'abord qu'elle éloigne son fils de lui… Le regard posé sur les tours d'Alicante, elle sourit. Elle avait une idée…

\- Je vais bientôt récupérer mon fils Bane, tu n'es pas le seul à savoir jouer la comédie…

 **Institut - New York**

Alec s'effondra sur son lit, épuisé, faut dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il sourit en repensant à la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Magnus. Les gémissements de son amant résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Au moins sur ce point-là, Magnus ne se cachait pas, ne mentait pas. Quand il s'agissait de sexe ils se comprenaient, parce que pour le reste il fallait bien reconnaître que rien n'allait.

\- Quand je pense qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me reprocher de cacher mes sentiments et de ne pas les assumer et lui ne veut rien me dire de sa vie, se murmura Alec à lui-même.

Il secoua la tête et poussa un soupir. Il regarda le soleil se lever à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Magnus allait le tuer quand il verrait qu'il est parti avant qu'il ne se réveille, sans même laisser un mot. Mais bon après tout, il avait été blessant avec lui, il n'était pas prêt d'oublier . Cependant, il lui avait tout de même pardonné. Mais un problème subsistait : Magnus refusait de lui parler de son passé .

 **Flash Back**

\- Et ben… Alexander tu me surprends toujours autant… Qui t'a appris tout ça ?

Allongé sur Alec dans leur lit, légèrement essoufflé, autant l'un que l'autre d'ailleurs, Magnus affichait un grand sourire à son amant.

\- J'ai appris tout seul comme un grand… puis tu sais ce qu'on dit : un jour l'élève dépasse le maître !

\- Oh mais ne va pas trop vite mon chou, j'ai encore plein de choses à te faire découvrir...

Alec le renversa sous lui et lui ramena ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Ce geste éveilla de très très bons souvenirs, ce qui eut pour effet de faire remonter le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Cependant, Alec avait quelque chose à lui demander.

\- Magnus ?

-Hum ? Lui répondit celui-ci occupé à lui déposer des baisers dans le cou.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

\- Tout ce que tu veux..

\- Parle moi de toi !

Magnus qui était occupé à embrasser toutes les parcelles de peau de son amant qui lui étaient accessibles, s'arrêta brusquement et le fixa.

\- Ok, alors je suis le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn, j'ai un chat, il s'appelle…

\- Non, je parle pas de ça !, le coupa Alec.

\- Et de quoi tu parles alors Alec ?

Le néphilim remarqua instantanément le changement d'attitude du sorcier : il s'était tendu, cherchant à se dégager de l'étreinte de son amant.

\- Tu le sais très bien…

\- Non je ne sais pas… Peux-tu me lâcher j'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire !

\- Utilise ta magie pour te dégager si c'est ça ton problème !

\- Non, mon problème c'est que tu joues un peu trop au chasseur d'ombres avec moi en ce moment!

Alec le lâcha et s'allongea sur le dos.

\- Voilà, tu es libre… heureux ?

\- Alec…

\- Bonne nuit Magnus je suis crevé..

\- Bien… bonne nuit Alexander…

 **Présent**

Alec se leva et sortit chercher sa sœur. Il la trouva dans le hall de l'institut. Elle regardait les écrans, attendant désespérément que celui-ci localise Jace. Isabelle tourna la tête vers son frère lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer vers elle.

\- Alors avec Magnus ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Quoi avec Magnus ?

\- Aller, Alec je sais que t'as passé la nuit avec lui !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

\- Non, mais tu as des paillettes dans les cheveux !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, tandis qu'il se passait la main dans les cheveux pour essayer d'enlever ces satanées paillettes.

\- On a des nouvelles de Jace ?

\- Non toujours pas… mais les frères silencieux ont été attaqués ce matin… frère Jeremiah est mort…

\- QUOI ? Mais comment c'est possible ?

\- Ils ont appelé l'enclave mais la force est arrivée trop tard… c'était un véritable bain de sang ! Et l'épée mortelle a disparu !

\- Comment ils savent que c'était Valentin ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Mais Valentin n'est pas assez fort pour tuer des frères silencieux Izzy !

\- Non en effet… On pense qu'il a dû invoquer un démon supérieur…

\- Le même qui nous a attaqué à Renwick l'autre jour ?

\- Je sais pas… peut être…

Ils entendirent une voix familière les appeler.

\- Alec, Isabelle !

\- Papa ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

Robert Lightwood serra ses enfants dans ses bras.

\- Je suis content de vous trouver là. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander… enfin surtout à toi Alec.

\- Dis-moi…

\- J'aurais besoin de l'aide de Magnus…

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- J'aimerais qu'il examine les corps des frères silencieux… je veux savoir quel type de démon Valentin a invoquer pour commettre cette atrocité !

Alec ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur la nuque. Finalement, son plan d'ignorer le sorcier attendrait.

\- Je vais lui demander mais je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il accepte !

\- Pourquoi ? Il nous a déjà aidés, c'est lui qui a renforcé la sécurité de l'Institut…Dis-lui qu'on payera le prix qu'il faudra !

Robert amorça un mouvement pour partir mais il se retourna vers son fils et lui dit :

\- Bien quand lui laissant mon fils, je considère avoir payé un prix suffisant !

Il s'en alla, ne laissant pas le temps à son fils de lui répondre. Isabelle, une main sur le bras de son frère, essaya de le réconforter :

\- Ils vont s'y faire, ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Ouais bon, je vais voir Magnus, voir s'il peut nous aider…

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ? Tu sais c'est à ça que servent les téléphones portables et on n'a pas vraiment le temps pour vos galipettes !

\- Izzy, contrairement à toi, je ne pense pas qu'à ça ! Je te retrouve tout à l'heure !

\- Oh prends ton temps grand frère, ne t'en fait pas pour moi !

Elle lui sourit et lui envoya un baiser de la main tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, tout en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

 **Appartement de Magnus**

Alec, la main sur la poignée de la porte, hésitait à entrer. Frapper d'abord ou entrer directement ? Le sorcier était-il réveillé ou ne s'était-il pas encore aperçu que son amant avait pris la poudre d'escampette dès qu'il avait pu ? Avant qu'il n'est pu prendre une décision, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Tu comptes rester éternellement devant cette porte Alexander ?

Alec soupira et entra à contre cœur. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à affronter l'humeur changeante du sorcier. Celui-ci, un verre d'alcool dans la main ( « sérieux à cette heure ci»? pensa Alec), était assis sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, son chat sur ses genoux. Il plissa ses yeux et ne lâcha pas Alec du regard, qui se tortillait mal à l'aise devant lui.

\- Alec mon chéri, tu étais beaucoup moins timide hier soir ! Dois-je mettre ta nervosité sur le compte de ton départ précipité de ce matin ?

\- Écoute, je suis désolé, je devais…

Le rire du sorcier le coupa dans sa phrase.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Toi !

\- Moi ? C'est nouveau ça ! Décidément je te fais tous les effets du monde !

\- Tu n'as même pas idée !

\- Ouais et donc je te fais rire parce que quoi ?

\- Parce que tu joues le rebelle en partant discrètement ce matin mais tu n'assumes pas une fois face à moi ! Tu n'as quand même pas peur de moi Alec ?, lui demanda-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur son visage.

Alec chassa sa question d'un geste.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! J'ai un message de mon père pour toi !

Magnus regarda ses ongles vernis d'un air indifférent.

\- Et que me veut ce cher Robert ?

\- Valentin a attaqué, par l'intermédiaire d'un démon, la cité silencieuse. Les frères silencieux sont morts et il aimerait que tu examines les corps !

Il avait parlé d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et le regretta aussitôt. Le sorcier leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

\- Il voudrait ? Et bien dis à ton père que dans la vie on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut…

\- Donc tu ne vas pas nous aider ?

\- Que propose ton père en échange de mes services ?

Alec sourit en repensant aux paroles de son père.

\- Ben il considère que je suis un prix suffisant pour s'offrir tes services, comme tu dis !

Magnus posa son verre sur la table basse, enleva le chat de ses genoux et se leva. Il s'avança vers Alec et le rapprocha de lui en l'attrapant par la taille.

\- Tes parent t'offrent en offrande si j'ai bien compris ?

Alec remarqua cette lueur dans le regard de son amant. Isabelle avait raison finalement. Il rapprocha ses lèvres du sorcier, ses yeux fixés sur les siens.

\- Et tu acceptes ce prix ?

\- Moi bien-sûr que oui, toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour être avec toi! Mais je suis étonné que toi tu acceptes...

\- Oh tu sais, j'aime bien le fait de joindre l'utile à l'agréable…

Magnus poussa le chasseur d'ombres contre le mur. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser qui annonçait bien ce qui allait suivre. En un claquant de doigt du sorcier, la tenue de combat du jeune homme disparu.

\- Tu es pressé Sorcier ?

\- Tu es mon offrande, je fais ce que je veux ! Et depuis le temps que je rêvais de te faire l'amour contre ce mur…. Lui murmura Magnus à l'oreille.

Riant, Alec rapprocha le sorcier un peu plus de lui.

\- Dans ce cas je suis tout à toi...

 **Merci encore et encore pour vos review :) et un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent :) Bisous :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Institut**

Le cadavre de Frère Jeremiah était allongé sur la table d'autopsie de l'institut. Magnus, tenait dans sa main un foulard qu'il tenait serré contre sa bouche et son nez. Il semblait au bord de la nausée. Il regardait Isabelle s'affairer autour du corps.

\- Bon sang c'est quoi cette odeur ?

\- L'odeur de la putréfaction mon cher Magnus ! Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu vois un cadavre, je ne te croirais pas.

\- Non c'est vrai mais on s'habitue jamais à l'odeur et _celle-la,_ est vraiment ignoble ! Depuis combien de temps il est là ?

\- Quelques heures… Si tu étais venu avant, l'odeur aurait été plus supportable !

\- J'étais occupé…

\- Oh je me doute… mon frère va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Magnus lui sourit et se rapprocha du corps de Frère Jeremiah. Il passa sa main au-dessus du cadavre, et des flammes bleues léchèrent le corps du Frère Silencieux. Isabelle garda le silence, observant la magie du sorcier. Elle avait toujours était fascinée par la magie. Au bout de quelques minutes, Magnus abaissa sa main et s'écarta.

\- Viens, il faut que je te parle. Mais pas ici ! Cette odeur est atroce !

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et Magnus se tourna vers la jeune Lightwood.

\- Ton Frère Silencieux a bien été tué par une énergie démoniaque. Mais seul un démon supérieur aurait pu causer une telle chose.

\- C'est bien ce qu'on pensait… Tu as un nom à me donner ?

\- Malheureusement non…Mais je peux toujours invoquer un simple démon et lui faire dire quel démon supérieur a quitté l'enfer.

\- Vraiment ? Tu ferais ça pour nous ?

\- Oui, car ton père s'acquitte convenablement de sa dette…

Le regard du sorcier s'égara un instant, repensant à la douceur du corps d'Alec pressé contre lui.

\- Alec est là, Magnus !

\- Quoi ? Où ça ? Lui demanda t-il en cherchant son chasseur d'ombres.

\- Nulle part ! C'est dingue à chaque fois qu'on prononce son nom on a toute ton attention !

\- Ah les Lightwood, vous m'épuisez ! Lui répondit-il en s 'éloignant. Mais Isabelle le rattrapa.

\- Non mon frère t'épuise! Vous passez votre temps à batifoler !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je le sais parce que mon frère est toujours super détendu quand il revient de chez toi et il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui détend à ce point-là !

\- Isabelle, sache que je trouve que tu es trop jeune pour savoir autant de choses !, lui dit-il avec un air faussement choqué.

\- A peine deux ans de moins qu'Alec et lui, tu n'as pas l'air de le trouver _trop_ jeune !

\- Non c'est vrai, je dois le reconnaître…

Il lui sourit mais son sourire s'effaça très vite lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Maryse Lightwood. Celle-ci se figea un instant puis se détendit.

\- Magnus, Robert m'a dit que vous avez accepté de nous aider à découvrir qui aide Valentin à commettre ses crimes...

Magnus ne répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer. Isabelle, elle, s'avança vers sa mère.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais rentré d'Idris !

\- Je n'ai pas à te prévenir de mes déplacements Isabelle ! Magnus, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu identifier le démon pour le moment Maryse, il me faut plus de temps !

\- Bien, mais ce n'est pas de ce sujet dont je veux vous parler…

\- Oh je vois.. et bien je vous suis…

Magnus jeta un regard vers Isabelle qui formula silencieusement sur ses lèvres un « Bonne chance » et suivit Maryse, qui le fit entrer dans la bibliothèque. On trouvait sur les hautes étagères qui parsemaient la salle, toutes sortes de livres sur les créatures obscures. Un en particulier attira le regard du sorcier. De couverture violette, son titre écrit en lettres d'or, indiquait « Tout savoir sur les sorciers ». Magnus secoua la tête. Si Alec avait lu ce genre de livre, cela expliquait ses médiocres connaissances en matière de magie. Il quitta le livre des yeux pour porter son regard sur Maryse qui le fixait.

\- Et donc vous vouliez quoi ?

\- Te remercier pour avoir sauvé mon fils…

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait par téléphone…

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils employaient réciproquement le vouvoiement. Peux être cela était dû au fait que Maryse semblait tolérer sa présence plus que d'habitude. Ce changement d'attitude étonna d'ailleurs le sorcier.

\- Oui mais je tenais à vous manifester ma gratitude. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé Alec !

\- Je n'attends aucun remerciement…

\- Oui je me doute… Comment va-t-il ?

\- Allez le voir, vous verrez bien, ce n'est pas à moi de vous donner de ses nouvelles !

\- Il refuse de me voir… il m'évite…

\- Avec ce que vous lui avez dit, je le comprends…

Maryse tourna le dos au sorcier. « Parce que tu penses comprendre mon fils, Sorcier! » pensa-t-elle.

\- Oui mais comprends-moi Magnus, j'ai eu peur pour lui…

Magnus, qui avait remarqué la réapparition du tutoiement, l'observa attentivement. Elle lui avait tourné le dos, et de petits tremblements faisaient bouger ses épaules. Pleurait-elle ? Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, ses yeux légèrement humides.

\- Ton fils doit vraiment te manquer pour que tu me laisses voir ta tristesse….

\- Il est tout pour moi… ma plus grande fierté ! Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour accepter qu'il t'ait choisi toi…

\- Je comprends…Je lui parlerai…

\- Oh Magnus !

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes mais il les retira aussitôt. Il ressentit une légère douleur et regarda sa main : une entaille apparaissait sur son index, laissant un mince filet de sang s'écouler.

\- Par l'Ange ! Désolé Magnus, tu as dû te couper avec ma bague. Elle a été fabriquée plus comme une arme que comme un bijou ! Mais j'y tiens énormément…

Le sorcier jeta un regard à la bague en question : en argent, semblait-il, elle était pointue au bout et connaissant Maryse, il ne doutait pas qu'effectivement, elle l'ait fait fabriquer dans le but de s'en servir pour trancher la gorge des gens, au cas où elle n'ait pas eu d'autres armes sous la main. Ah les chasseurs d'ombres, ne pouvaient-ils pas porter pour une fois de simple bijoux?! Il secoua la tête.

\- Je parlerai à Alec mais n'imaginais pas que mes rapports avec vous vont devenir chaleureux pour la simple raison que j'aime Alexander.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Maryse seule.

\- Je n'imagine rien Sorcier…Mais profite bien, ça ne va pas durer. Je vais te détruire !

Elle enleva sa bague à son doigt, prit une fiole dans sa poche et fit glisser la goutte de sang qui s'y trouvait. Elle la leva au-dessus de sa tête et regarda le sang couler le long de la paroi de verre du flacon, laissant une traînée rougeâtre derrière lui.

\- Tu n'es pas très malin pour un sorcier Magnus… Cela causera ta perte !

 **Institut- Chambre d'Alec**

Alec, torse nu allait enfiler un t-shirt quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et un sourire apparu quand il aperçut Magnus.

\- Tu frappes avant d'entrer toi maintenant ?

\- Oui et je crois bien que je vais le faire plus souvent si à chaque fois tu m'ouvres dans cette tenue.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et embrassa son amant.

\- Je viens de parler avec ta mère…

\- Ah… comment c'était ?

\- Étonnamment bien… tu lui manques !

\- Ah bon…

\- Viens, assis toi 5 minutes, je voudrais te parler.

Il s'assit sur le lit et attira le jeune néphilim à côté de lui. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes ( lui au moins n'avait pas de bague aussi tranchante que des rasoirs).

\- Tu devrais lui parler… Mets-toi à sa place deux minutes ! Elle voulait te protéger, elle avait peur que je te fasse du mal !

\- Ça n'excuse pas ce qu'elle m'a dit !

\- Non c'est vrai, mais rien ne s'arrangera si tu continues à l'éviter… Puis je ne veux pas être la cause d'une rupture avec ta famille ! C'est ta mère, elle t'a mis au monde et bien que je lui reproche de nombreuses choses, je sais qu'elle t'aime plus que tout au monde… même si elle ne le montre pas !

\- Ok, j'irai lui parler… mais va falloir qu'elle se calme avec toi ! C'est toi que je veux ! Il faut qu'elle l'accepte !

Le sorcier lui caressa la joue.

\- Laisse-lui du temps…

\- Hum… tu restes avec moi ce soir ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai promis à ta sœur de trouver le démon qui a attaqué la cité silencieuse.

\- Merci de nous aider ! Je sais que tu le fais gratuitement, mon père m'a dit que tu n'avais rien réclamé !

\- Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû? Je pensais que c'était toi mon prix !

Alec sourit et attira le sorcier vers lui.

\- Sérieusement Magnus… à part moi, tu veux quoi ? Tout travail mérite salaire !

\- D'accord alors… hum ah oui je sais… des vacances ! Pas de Valentin, pas de Maryse, pas de démons, pas de chasseurs d'ombres ! Juste toi et moi !

\- Techniquement, je suis un chasseur d'ombres !

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir toutes les qualités au monde mon chéri !

\- Pourquoi tu nous détestes autant Magnus?

\- Je ne vous déteste pas… la preuve toi je t'aime !

Alec soupira et secoua la tête. Encore une fois, Magnus esquivait le sujet. Il décida de laisser tomber, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui encore une fois.

\- Bon j'accepte ton prix ! Tu proposes quoi comme vacance ?

\- Un tour du monde ensemble…

\- D'accord, va pour le tour du monde… mais quand tout ça sera fini, qu'on aura récupéré Jace, et que Valentin sera mort.

\- Vraiment ? Toi qui t'écartes à chaque fois que j'ai un geste affectueux avec toi en public….

\- T'es jamais content, c'est fou ça…

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, je m'assure juste que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air Alexander !

\- Bah tu sais on risque de pas survivre à cette guerre alors je ne prends pas beaucoup de risques ! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Magnus le fit basculer sur le dos. Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et se leva.

\- Faut que j'y aille…

\- Ouais… j'aurais aimé rester avec toi…

Le sorcier se retourna et rencontra les yeux bleus d'Alexander. Il le suppliait du regard de rester. Comment résister quand il le regarde comme ça… Il n'avait vraiment aucune volonté face à l'adolescent. Pourtant il fallait qu'il résiste, il devait à tout prix trouver ce démon. Le problème c'était que face à son néphilim qui l'attendait torse nu, allongé sur son lit, et qui l'implorait du regard de le rejoindre, le démon ne faisait pas le poids.

\- Reste… j'ai besoin que tu restes… je sais que ce que tu dois faire est important mais… j'ai juste envie de m'endormir dans tes bras… tu pourras partir après…

Ces paroles firent vaciller la volonté du sorcier. Si Alec avait besoin de sa présence alors il resterait. Il s'allongea dans le lit et ouvrit ses bras.

\- Viens là…

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme se blottit dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans le creux du cou du sorcier.

\- Merci… lui murmura-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux, bercé par la caresse de Magnus dans ses cheveux.

Les deux amants étaient heureux, mais non loin de là, dans un entrepôt désaffecté, une personne s'apprêtait à y mettre fin. Maryse, habillée en tenue de combat, se tenait face à un pentagramme entouré de flammes. En son centre se tenait un démon.

\- Bonjour Asmodée !

\- Que me veux-tu chasseuse d'ombres ? As-tu une idée de qui tu viens d'invoquer ?

 **A suivre...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour vos review ça motive pour continuer :D Attention ce chapitre est un peu plus « Hot » :p**

Alec se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentit son amant s'agiter à côté de lui. Trempé de sueur, celui-ci gémissait dans son sommeil. Alec le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller.

\- Magnus ! Magnus réveille-toi ! Magnus !

Le sorcier ouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient alors l'apparence de ceux d'un chat. Il sursauta en voyant le visage d'Alec penché sur lui et s'écarta. Sa respiration était saccadée et il semblait perdu.

\- Magnus ça va ? Tu as dû faire un cauchemar, tu t'agitais dans tous les sens !

Le sorcier passa une main sur son visage, avant de reporter son regard sur Alec. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur apparence normale.

\- Ouais… je… ça va !

\- C'est encore le rêve dont tu me parlais ?

\- Non c'est rien ! Je ne me souviens plus !

C'était un mensonge. Il se souvenait très bien de son rêve… était-ce vraiment un rêve d'ailleurs ? Ça semblait si réel… son père qui l'appelait, qui l'attirait vers lui… Non Asmodée était à Edom, il ne pouvait donc pas avoir une influence sur lui ici ! Il retrouva peu à peu son calme et attira le jeune néphilim vers lui. Il avait envie de le sentir tout contre lui, de se sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau...

\- J'ai envie de toi Alec…

\- Magnus, tu es sûr que ça va ? Je te trouve encore pâle…

Pour toute réponse, le sorcier se plaça au-dessus du jeune homme et frotta son bassin contre le sien, tout en caressant son torse avec sa langue. Alec gémit et passa sa main dans les cheveux du sorcier. Celui-ci remonta et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui ! Répondit le chasseur d'ombres, sans aucune hésitation.

\- Alors laisse moi faire…

Il captura les lèvres de son amant, qui l'approcha un peu plus de lui. Le sorcier s'écarta et lui attrapa les bras qu'il remonta au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Chut… laisse toi faire... ne bouge pas…

\- Mais…, voulut protester le jeune homme, mais le sorcier le coupa d'un baiser.

Magnus agita la main. Voyant que rien ne se passait, Alec lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- J'ai jeté un sort d'isolement, tu pourras crier de plaisir autant que tu veux, personne n'entendra…

\- Et la porte… elle… elle est fermée ?

\- Oui je l'ai verrouillée hier soir, je n'avais pas envie que t'es parents entrent et me surprennent en train de dormir dans tes bras ! Maintenant détends-toi et laisse moi faire…

\- T'es en train de me dire que j'aurai pas le droit de te toucher ? Se plaignit le jeune homme.

\- Exactement !

Il reprit ses baisers, et tenant toujours les bras de son amant prisonnier d'une main, il fit descendre l'autre, lentement sur le corps du néphilim. Il descendit toujours plus bas et passa la main sous le jogging qu'il portait. Il caressa le sexe de son amant qui poussa un gémissement. Il le caressait lentement pour rendre fou son amoureux. Lui-même sentait son désir monter de plus en plus. Alec se tortillait sous lui, l'implorant d'accélérer.

\- Patience mon ange… plus tu bougeras, plus j'irai lentement…

\- Tu…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Le sorcier venait de prendre son sexe dans sa bouche, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Magnus s'amusait avec sa langue. Son amant gémissait de plus en plus fort, et il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir jeté le sort d'isolement. Il lâcha les bras du chasseur d'ombres, qui à sa grande surprise, avait apparemment compris qu'il ne devait pas bouger, car il laissa ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, serrant cependant les barreaux de son lit avec ses mains. Le sorcier se servit de sa main libre pour enlever leurs vêtements et caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant. Il commençait à faire vraiment chaud dans la pièce. Magnus délaissa le sexe de son amoureux et après lui avoir déposé de longs baisers dans le cou, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Le contact de ses lèvres douces lui envoya une décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

\- Magnus s'il te plaît…

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui !

Le sorcier prit dans chacune de ses mains, une main de son amant, et le pénétra doucement. Puis voyant que le jeune homme en demandait plus, il commença de doux va-et-vient, qui s'accélérèrent petit à petit. Magnus admira le visage de son amant : les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, il mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Le voir comme ça, lui fit monter le désir d'un coup. Son amant se cambra sous lui alors que sa jouissance se libérait en lui et qu'il lui murmurait un « je t'aime » à l'oreille.

 **Entrepôt- quelque part dans New York**

Maryse, le visage impassible, fixait le démon qui se tenait face à elle. Elle avait entouré le pentagramme, d'un cercle fait avec de l'huile sacrée. Après tout, c'était un ange, déchu certes, mais un ange à la base, il ne pourrait pas traverser le cercle, et deux protections valaient mieux qu'une.

\- Bonjour Asmodée !

\- Que me veux-tu Chasseuse d'ombres ? As-tu une idée de qui tu viens d'invoquer ?

\- Un prince des enfers. Ancien ange qui est tombé en même temps que son maître et qui réside dans le royaume des Enfers appelé l'Edom avec Lilith ! Ce qui fait donc de toi, par conséquent, un démon supérieur !

\- Je vois que tu as bien appris ta leçon ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi une chasseuse d'ombres fait appel à moi ! La stupidité peut-être ?

\- Non, j'ai un marché à te proposer !

\- Intéressant, mais es-tu au courant qu'en tant que démon supérieur je ne vais pas me contenter de souvenir en échange de mes services ? Et j'ai bien peur que tu ne sois pas disposée à me donner ce que je veux !

\- Oh mais je ne vais pas attendre que tu fixes ton prix ! J'ai déjà une offrande à te proposer… Un échange de bon procédé !

\- Voyez vous ça.. . Tu as éveillé ma curiosité Chasseuse d'ombres ! Je t'écoute!

\- Mon fils, mon propre sang, est à la merci d'un sorcier!

\- Et quel est le rapport avec moi ?

\- Ce sorcier c'est ton fils… Magnus Bane !

Les yeux du démon étincelèrent de colère. Maryse remarqua sa réaction.

\- Oui… il me fait cet effet là sur moi aussi !

\- De tous les sorciers que j'ai engendrés, Magnus est le plus puissant ! Il s'est servi de ma notoriété pour grimper les échelons et se faire respecter des autres ! Et pourtant, il s'obstine à m'ignorer ! Et je ne supporte pas qu'on ne m'obéisse pas !

\- Oui je comprends parfaitement ! Mais je te propose un marché : je veux qu'il s'éloigne de mon fils et toi, si j'ai bien compris, tu voudrais le récupérer…

\- Oui, son énergie me permettrait d'être plus puissant !

\- Bien ! Dans ce cas que dirais-tu si je te le livrais sur un plateau ?

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Tu vas l'emmener dans cet entrepôt en espérant qu'il te suive ? Il n'est pas idiot !

\- Oh non ! Je ne veux pas me débarrasser uniquement de lui, mon fils est bien trop accroché de lui, il ferait tout pour le sauver ! Je veux le détruire : je veux qu'il perde tout ce qui lui est cher, en commençant par l'amour que lui porte mon fils !

Asmodée rejeta sa tête en arrière, riant.

\- Tu es bien cruelle Chasseuse d'ombres, cela me plaît ! Je n'aurais quand à moi qu'une seule demande : son immortalité !

Maryse lui sourit, d'un sourire cruel. Elle présenta au démon le flacon de sang.

\- Son sang t'aiderait dans ton entreprise ?

\- Plus que tu ne crois !

Il tendit la main pour prendre le flacon. Maryse le jeta au-dessus des flammes du feu sacré et Asmodée le rattrapa.

\- J'ai encore une requête, lui dit Maryse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je veux qu'il pense que c'est mon fils qui t'a demandé de lui voler son immortalité !

\- Vraiment cruelle…

 **A suivre**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vous allez me détester :D**

 **Le passage de l'invocation du démon n'est pas de moi mais de Cassandra Clare**

 **Bisous :D**

 **Institut :**

Alec allongé sur le dos, un bras derrière la tête, regardait son amant s'habiller. Il continuait à le trouver plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Alec… Je te l'ai prouvé non ? Je suis en pleine forme !

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Alec voulut l'approfondir, mais Magnus recula.

\- Faut vraiment que j'y aille cette fois…

\- Oui je sais…. Tu veux qu'on t'aide pour convoquer le démon ?

\- Pour que ça finisse comme la dernière fois ? Non merci mon chou , je vais me débrouiller seul ! Toi va parler à ta mère, n'oublie pas que tu me l'as promis !

Alec leva les yeux au ciel mais accepta. Magnus partit et il se força à sortir du lit. S'il devait affronter sa mère, autant le faire maintenant, ça serait réglé. Il s'habilla et sortit dans le hall de l'Institut. Isabelle lui tomba dessus quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Alors, vous avez passé une nuit torride avec Magnus ?

\- Izzy, commence pas…

\- Ben quoi ? Je l'ai croisé ce matin, il avait l'air crevé !

\- Et qui te dit que c'est à cause de moi ?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être parce que c'est de ta chambre qu'il sortait ! Ça a dû jouer !

\- Heu...ouais… t'aurais pas vu maman ?

\- Non, aucune idée, dans son bureau peut être... pourquoi ?

\- Il est temps que j'ai une discussion avec elle !

Il partit en direction du bureau. Arrivé devant, il souffla un grand coup et frappa. Devant l'absence de réponse, il se détourna et se retrouva face à sa mère.

\- Alec mon chéri ! Que fais-tu là ?

\- Heu je te cherchais ! Tu fais quoi en tenue de combat ?

Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait en tenue, elle qui d'habitude portait ses affreuses robes qui lui donnaient cet air coincé.

\- Je suis sortie faire un tour et par les temps qui courent, vaut mieux se tenir prêt ! Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Ouais… heu… Magnus m'a dit que tu t'en voulais pour l'autre jour !

\- Oui… viens, entre !

Elle ouvrit le bureau. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et sa mère prit place à côté de lui.

\- Je regrette de t'avoir dit ces horreurs. J'étais sous le choc, bien que je n'aie aucune excuse ! Tu es tout pour moi ! Tu sais Alec, j'ai eu peur qu'il te fasse du mal mais je me rends compte que je me suis trompé sur lui !

\- Oui… c'est quelqu'un de bien !

\- Oui je dois l'admettre ! J'ai une dette envers lui depuis qu'il t'a sauvé la vie !

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que… que tu acceptes notre relation ?

\- Et bien je reconnais que ce n'est pas facile et qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps encore pour vraiment vous considérer comme un couple mais… c'est en bonne voie et je ne désapprouve plus ton choix !

Alec, les larmes aux yeux, prit sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Merci maman…

\- Je suis désolé mon chéri pour ce que je t'ai dit ! Ne m'écoutes jamais quand je suis en colère ! Tu me le promets ?

\- Oui promis !

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Elle se leva et prit un livre qu'elle donna à Alec. Ce livre semblait ancien, ses pages jaunies par le temps.

\- Tiens…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un cadeau pour toi, je sais que tu as toujours aimé les livres qui racontent notre histoire. Celui-ci raconte également celle des sorciers et comme tu.. tu as un petit ami qui en est un… j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

\- Merci maman !

Devant le sourire de son fils, Maryse sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle lui caressa la joue.

\- Au fait, on a peut-être une piste pour Valentin ! On pense que Camille pourrait avoir une idée d'où il se cache.

\- On va s'en occuper avec Isabelle !

\- Alec…

\- Maman s'il te plaît ! Laisse nous faire ! Il faut qu'on retrouve Jace !

\- D'accord, mais faites attention à vous !

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta le bureau. Il était soulagé que sa mère accepte mieux sa relation avec Magnus. Si seulement il savait…

 **Appartement de Magnus**

Arrivé chez lui, Magnus s'appuya un instant sur le mur du couloir. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il se rendit dans sa salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. En voyant son visage, il comprit pourquoi Alec n'avait pas cessé de lui demander si ça allait. Son visage était pâle, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et il avait l'air au bord de l'épuisement. De plus, n'étant pas rentré chez lui de la nuit, son eye liner avait pratiquement disparu ainsi que son gel dans les cheveux, lui donnant un air plus jeune, plus fragile.

\- Tu ressembles à un ado qui a pris sa première cuite ! Se dit-il à lui-même.

Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et regagna son salon. Il fit disparaître les meubles d'un claquement de doigts et traça un pentagramme, qu'il entoura de bougies. Il leva les mains, ferma les yeux et commença à invoquer le démon.

\- « Iam tibi impero et praecipio, maligne spiritus ! Je t'invoque par le pouvoir de la cloche, du livre et de la bougie. Je t'invoque de par le néant, de par les profondeurs les plus obscures. Je t'invoque, Elyaas, toi qui nages dans les eaux des âmes à jamais en perdition, toi qui rôdes dans les ombres autour du Pandemonium, toi qui te baignes dans les larmes et t'amuses avec les os des marins disparus. Moi, le destructeur de Marbas, je t'invoque. Moi, l'enfant de démon capable d'assécher les mers, je t'invoque. Je t'invoque au nom de mon pouvoir et de celui de mon sang. Tu connais mon père, Elyaas. Et jamais, au grand jamais, tu n'oserais me désobéir. »

Un démon apparu au centre du pentagramme dans un nuage de fumée, emmenant avec lui une odeur nauséabonde de soufre. Il avait la tête qui ressemblait à un serpent… ou du moins c'est ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Des tentacules lui servaient de bras. De tous les démons qu'il avait invoqués durant sa longue vie, Elyaas était celui qu'il appréciait le plus. Bien qu'idiot, le démon l'avait toujours plus ou moins aidé quand il le lui demandait. Il posa ses yeux sur Magnus.

\- Magnus Bane ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? J'étais en train de faire une sieste, alors j'espère que ça vaut le coup !

\- Désolé…

Le sorcier s'assit, la tête lui tournait de plus en plus.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien Sorcier, t'as mangé un truc pas frais ?

\- Ouais voilà, c'est ça ! Bon j'ai besoin d'un renseignement ! Quelqu'un a invoqué un démon supérieur récemment. Il a attaqué la cité silencieuse et…

\- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Le coupa Elyaas

\- A moi rien, mais les chasseurs d'ombres me payent pour que je le découvre….

\- Hum… tu veux savoir quoi déjà ?

\- Elyaas… Quel est le nom du démon supérieur qui a été invoqué ?

\- Ben ça dépend…

\- Ça dépend de quoi ?

\- Ben il y en a deux qui ont quitté Edom !

\- Quoi ?! Donne moi les noms Elyaas !

\- T'es sûr ? Je t'aime bien tu sais, pour un sorcier t'es plutôt pas mal et j'ai peur que si je te donne les noms, vu ton état pitoyable, tu clampses, et j'ai pas envie de rester bloqué dans ton salon à regarder ton corps se décomposer !

\- Elyaas bon sang, donne moi les noms !

\- Bon ok tu l'auras voulu après tout ! Abbadon et ton papaaa !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ouais tu as bien entendu ! Il y a plus que Lilith qui s'occupe de nous en bas, Asmodée s'est tiré !

Magnus sentit la panique l'envahir. Cela expliquait donc son état, son père était dans ce monde et devait s'acharner à l'appeler pour qu'il le rejoigne… Encore plus pâle qu'avant, il se leva difficilement et tituba. Il du se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

\- T'as vraiment pas l'air bien Sorcier !

\- C'est trop gentil à toi de t'inquiéter Elyaas….

\- Oh de rien, c'est tout naturel !

\- Bon ça ira comme ça ! Merci Elyaas pour ces… ces renseignements !

\- Tu me renvoies déjà ? Cool je vais pouvoir reprendre ma sieste !

\- Ouais…

\- Et attends… tu sais qu'il fera tout pour te traîner jusqu'à Edom ?

\- Oui…je sais...

Il renvoya le démon d'où il venait. Il fallait qu'il parle à Alec et qu'il lui annonce qu'ils avaient un sérieux problème . Épuisé, il ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il découvrit son père assis dans son fauteuil, les pieds sur la table basse.

\- Ah mon fils ! Enfin je te retrouve ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

\- Non c'est impossible… tu ne peux pas être là…

\- Non en effet, je suis dans ta tête, tes forces t'abandonnent mon enfant ! Tu seras bientôt auprès de moi… que tu le veuilles ou non !

\- C'est pas encore fait ! Comment as-tu fait pour sortir de ton trou ?

\- Oh il ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Qui ne m'a pas dit quoi ?

\- Ce néphilim qui semble s'être amouraché de toi… comment c'est son nom déjà… ah oui ! Alec Lightwood….

Magnus sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Comment son père pouvait-il le connaître ?

\- Que… comment tu le connais ?

\- Parce que c'est lui qui m'a appelé sombre idiot ! Ton néphilim ne supporte pas que tu sois immortel et pas lui ! Il ne supporte pas l'idée que tu pleures sur son cadavre quand il mourra!

\- Il… non c'est impossible ! Alec ne connaît pas ton identité ! Il ignore qui tu es !

\- Oh tu lui fais des cachotteries ? Pas si bien que ça apparemment, parce qu'il semblait pas mal au courant de mon identité comme tu dis !

Magnus ne répondit rien, il refusait de croire un traître mot de ce que son père lui disait. Asmodée, cependant, continuait sa tirade.

\- Il était là à me supplier de le rendre immortel… je lui ai dit que c'était impossible mais que comme j'aimais profondément mon fils… je pouvais lui proposer une autre solution… te rendre mortel… en échange il me laissait parcourir ce monde au gré de mes envies !

\- Non, dit Magnus d'une voix étonnamment calme. Il n'aurait jamais accepté une telle chose !

\- Tu sous-estimes son amour pour toi ! Il sacrifierait sa famille pour te voir respirer !

\- Non, tu mens ! J'ai confiance en lui, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

\- Vraiment ? C'est beau l'amour mais ça te mènera tout droit dans mon royaume !

Asmodée disparut, laissant Magnus en état de choc.

 **Quelque part sous le métro**

Alec, son poignard séraphique sous la gorge de Camille, semblait furieux. Celle-ci, vêtu d'une légère robe blanche, souriait à pleines dents.

\- Si tu me tues, tu ne seras jamais ce que tu souhaites savoir !

\- Ma patience à des limites ! Où se cache Valentin ? Où est Jace ?

\- Allons… on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es là !

\- Ah non ? Et pourquoi alors ?

\- Tu es là parce que tu veux des renseignements sur ton cher sorcier ! Sinon tu aurais emmené du renfort ! Or tu es seul !

\- Si j'ai envie de savoir des choses sur lui, je lui demande ! Maintenant réponds à ma question ou je te mets à griller au soleil !

\- Il a oublié d'ajouter qu'il n'est pas seul ! Dit une voix derrière eux.

Camille tourna la tête au moment où le fouet d'Isabelle frôlait sa joue. Elle poussa un cri, et, pendant un instant, on put lire de la panique dans ses yeux. Elle reprit cependant vite contenance.

\- Oh c'est mignon, on a emmené sa sœur !

Alec se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu as 20 secondes pour me dire ce que je veux ou ma sœur défigure ton sale visage de vampire !

\- C'est qu'il mordrait presque le petit toutou !

Mais face au regard du jeune homme et au fouet qui venait à nouveau de frôler sa joue, elle consentit enfin à leur répondre.

\- Valentin se cache dans un pétrolier dans le port de New York… Tu y trouveras ton Jace aussi ! Maintenant, laisse-moi partir !

 **Plus tard - sous le métro**

Camille, furieuse jeta un verre à travers la pièce où elle se cachait. Bien que située sous le métro, la pièce était splendide. Un long canapé rouge était poussé contre le mur, devant une table basse en verre. Les murs étaient recouverts de somptueux tableaux d'époque, la mettant en scène dans différentes situations. Enfin, au fond de la pièce se trouvait un lit recouvert d'un drap en soie. Elle allait jeter un autre verre à travers la pièce, furieuse de s'être laissée avoir par les deux chasseurs d'ombres, lorsqu'une femme entra. Camille se retourna et se percha sur son lit en sortant ses crocs.

\- Encore du sang d'ange !

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te faire de mal mais pour te proposer un marché !

\- Une chasseuse d'ombres qui veut faire un marché avec un vampire ? Vous me prenez pour une idiote ou quoi ?!

Maryse, car c'était bien elle, plissa ses yeux d'un vert menaçant et froid.

\- Je te propose de te protéger de l'Enclave et de couvrir tes activités douteuses, en échange de quoi tu as juste à envoyer un petit message à ton ex amant : Magnus Bane.

\- Et je dois lui dire quoi dans ce message ?

\- « La prochaine fois que tu décides de devenir mortel, viens me demander de l'aide immédiatement au lieu d'envoyer ton fidèle chasseur d'ombres ! »

Camille éclata de rire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse là ? Vous vous croyez dans une cour de récré ? Il ne me croira jamais !

\- Alors sois convaincante ou ta vie de vampire s'arrêtera là !

 **Appartement de Magnus/ Institut**

Magnus sortit de sa torpeur quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et aperçut un message de Camille. Il le lut, devenant de plus en plus blême au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il sortit en trombe de chez lui. Arrivé à l'Institut, il sortit tellement vite de l'ascenseur, qu'il faillit percuter Clary.

\- Magnus ! Où tu vas si vite ? Lui demanda-t-elle, puis voyant sa tête : Magnus ça va ?

\- Non ! Où est Alec ?!

\- Dans sa chambre je crois…

Mais le sorcier avait déjà filé vers la chambre du jeune homme. Cette fois, il entra sans frapper. Il le trouva assis sur son lit, un livre dans les mains.

\- La vache Magnus, tu m'as fait peur !

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De Camille ! Dis-moi que tu…

Il s'interrompit. Son regard s'était posé sur le livre qui était toujours posé sur le lit, ouvert. Une image avait attiré son attention. On y voyait Edom avec ses hautes tours de feu et ses rochers recouverts de cendres. Une femme, des serpents lui sortant des yeux et de la bouche, se tenait sur l'un de ces rochers, tenant par la main un homme dont les flammes des tours se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Ce visage cruel, Magnus le reconnu aussitôt: Asmodée, son père. Avalant sa salive difficilement, il se tourna vers son amant.

\- Tu fais quoi avec ça ? Lui demanda t-il, en désignant le livre du doigt.

\- Je lis, ça ne se voit pas ?!

Alec lui sourit mais le sorcier semblait en pleine panique. Il tâtonna derrière lui pour ouvrir la porte, son regard toujours posé sur le livre. Il courut vers le hall de l'Institut, mais sa vue se floua, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et il s'évanouit.

\- MAGNUS !

Alec se précipita sur lui. Isabelle le rejoignit un instant plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Alec ?!

\- Je… je sais pas !

Il posa ses mains sur les joues du sorcier.

\- Il est brûlant ! Appelle Catarina ! Maintenant ! Hurla t-il à sa sœur. Magnus je t'en prie ouvre les yeux, aller…

 **Plus tard- Infirmerie de l'Institut**

Magnus, toujours inconscient, était allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Catarina Loss, une sorcière à la peau bleue, était penchée sur lui. Alec, inquiet, se tenait à côté d'elle. La sorcière l'avait toujours un peu impressionné, il trouvait qu'elle était l'opposé de Magnus. Là, où lui était joyeux et excentrique, elle, était sérieuse et lui rappelait un peu une maîtresse d'école. En bref, il préférait nettement la compagnie de Magnus à celle de Catarina. Mais là, il était content de la voir. Il espérait qu'elle soignerait Magnus en un claquement de doigt et deux, trois mouvements de la main, comme l'avait si souvent fait Magnus avec lui. Malheureusement, il remarquait le visage de plus en plus fermé de la sorcière, au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'examinait. Elle finit par tourner la tête vers lui. Il lui semblait que le bleu de sa peau était plus clair, mais c'était peut-être son imagination.

\- Tu peux me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!

\- Explique-moi d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Je… j'en sais rien… il n'était pas bien depuis ce matin ! Il est partit chez lui invoquer un démon puis il a déboulé dans ma chambre, il… il a paniqué à cause d'un livre que je lisais et il partit en courant et…

Il lui montra Magnus d'un signe de la main.

\- Magnus a paniqué à cause d'un livre ? Lui demanda Catarina en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ouais… c'était bizarre, je sais pas…

\- Montre le moi !

Alec lui emmena le livre. La sorcière l'ouvrit et en feuilleta quelques pages.

\- Tu as des lectures étranges Chasseur d'ombres…Oh mon dieu !

Catarina lâcha le livre, qui tomba à terre, révélant l'image de Lilith et Asmodée.

\- Quoi ? Bon sang Catarina, dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

\- On a un énorme problème…

\- Tu pourrais être plus précise ?

\- Je pense que son père est en train de lui voler son immortalité !

\- Mais...mais… tu veux dire qu'il va devenir mortel ?

\- Oui Alec… mais ça ne le rend pas juste mortel…. Ça le tue !

\- Tu veux dire qu'il est...

\- Il est mourant oui… et il ne lui reste que très peu de temps...


	13. Chapter 13

Alec, assit sur les marches devant l'Institut, était sous le choc. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser, il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter : « Tu vas te réveiller, tu fais un mauvais rêve, ça va aller, tu vas te réveiller ».

 **Flash Back**

\- Il est mourant oui… et il ne lui reste que très peu de temps...

Alec regarda Catarina comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

\- Il est immortel !

\- Alec…

\- NON ! Tu mens il… il ne peut pas… non !

 **Présent**

Il était sorti en courant de l'Institut et s'était écroulé devant, sur les marches. En pleine crise de panique, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il tremblait et son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine que s'en en était douloureux. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu 'il était comme ça, des heures peut-être… Il n'avait plus la notion de quoi que ce soit. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pensant voir le visage de sa sœur, mais ce fut Clary qui s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu devrais être auprès de lui Alec…

\- Je… je peux pas ! Lui-dit avec une voix tremblante.

\- Alec ! Il a besoin de toi !

\- Besoin de moi ? Mais je peux rien y faire Clary ! Je… je comprends pas ce qui s'est passé ! Ce matin on… et là…

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, il avait envie de hurler. Il voulait chasser l'image de Magnus allongé sur ce lit, livide, qui s'imposait à lui chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

\- Je peux pas le voir comme ça, je le supporte pas ! C'est… c'est toujours lui qui veille sur moi ! Je sais pas… j'y arriverais pas !

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood !

Catarina se planta devant lui, un doigt accusateur posé sur lui.

\- Magnus t'a donné son amour, il sacrifierait sa vie pour toi, si ce n'est pas déjà fait d'ailleurs, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé exactement ! Alors je me fous de tes états d'âme ! Tu vas te bouger et tu vas aller le voir ! Son âme est entre deux mondes le nôtre et Edom. Je connais l'amour qu'il te porte et je vis depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir que l'amour peut parfois être une force puissante ! Et je n'ai jamais vu un lien plus fort que celui qui t'unit à lui ! En d'autres termes, tu es son point d'ancrage qui le retient dans notre monde ! Enfin suffisamment de temps je l'espère, pour me laisser trouver une solution et le tirer du pétrin dans lequel il s'est encore fourré ! Alors fais-moi plaisir, arrête de pleurnicher et reste près de lui !

Alec, stupéfié, la regardait lui hurler dessus. Mais il ne retenu qu'une seule chose : « me laisser le temps de trouver une solution ».

\- Tu peux le sauver alors ?

\- Je vais tout faire pour ! J'ai déjà perdu Ragnor, crois-tu vraiment que je veuille perdre Magnus aussi ?!

Alec se leva, la serra dans ses bras en la remerciant et courut au chevet de Magnus. Celui-ci s'agitait et la terreur se lisait sur son visage. Alec lui prit la main et lui caressa la joue.

\- Chut je suis là, ça va aller, je te le promets.

Le sorcier se calma, ce qui surprit le jeune homme.

\- Je te l'avais dit… tu es son point d'ancrage !lui-dit Catarina, qui les observait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

\- Comment on le sort de là ?

\- Que sais-tu sur Asmodée ?

\- Que c'est un prince de l'Enfer… il dirige Edom avec Lilith.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Heu… oui… avoua Alec, gêné.

Catarina soupira et approcha une chaise du lit, sur laquelle elle s'assit.

\- Bon, va falloir qu'on discute. Je vois que malgré son amour pour toi, Magnus est toujours aussi fermé lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de lui !

\- J'ai essayé mais… il change de sujet de suite !

\- Oui Ragnor était le seul qui… enfin bref ! Passons au plus urgent !

\- Ouais…

\- D'abord, rassure moi, tu connais les origines des sorciers ?

\- Je suis un chasseur d'ombres ! Alors oui je sais !

\- Je préfère vérifier ! Donc, d'abord il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur Asmodée. C'était un ange à la solde de Lucifer et lorsque celui-ci a été banni et bien, il est tombé avec lui. Lucifer lui a fait grimper les échelons et en a fait un redoutable prince de l'enfer. Depuis, il sème le chaos à Edom avec Lilith. Pendant son ascension, il a été envoyé sur terre, où il s'est livré à des massacres en tous genres. Comme tu le sais, les sorciers sont le fruit d'un viol d'une humaine par un démon. Beaucoup ne survivent pas, les mères mourant pendant la grossesse la plupart du temps. D'autres, sont abandonnés à la naissance et meurent si personne ne les recueille. Pour en revenir à Asmodée, il se montrait plus cruel que les autres démons. Il se faisait passer pour le mari des femmes qu'il avait choisi. Il trouvait ça plus « marrant ». Mais face à la puissance de son pouvoir, peu de bébés ont survécu. Ceux qui ont eu cette « chance » se sont fait tuer n'étant pas de très bons sorciers. A ce jour je ne connais qu'un seul de ses enfants qui a survécu et qui a développé une puissance que très peu de sorcier n'arrivent à égaler. Beaucoup le connaissent par le titre qu'il se donne : le grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

\- Magnus !

\- Oui… Asmodée s'est fait passer pour le mari de sa mère. Quand il est naît, personne ne s'est aperçu de quoi que ce soit, mais il a grandi sa marque démoniaque s'est révélée. Sa mère ne l'a pas supporté et elle s'est pendu. Celui que Magnus pensait être son père, lui a rejeté la faute dessus et le considérant comme un monstre, il a essayé de le noyer. Magnus avait à peine 10 ans...Il s'est défendu mais ses pouvoirs commençaient à peine à se développer, il n'avait pas le contrôle qu'il a aujourd'hui… Il a tué son père en tentant de se défendre.

\- Mon dieu…

Alec avait serré un peu plus la main de Magnus tout au long du discours de Catarina. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Même s'il aurait voulu que ce soit Magnus qui lui confit tout cela, il comprenait la raison du mutisme de ce dernier.

\- Pour la suite de l'histoire, ce n'est pas à moi de te la raconter mais à Magnus. Tu as juste une dernière chose à savoir pour le moment : Magnus a développé ses pouvoirs et a cherché à savoir qui était son véritable père. Lorsqu'il l'a découvert, il l'a invoqué. Asmodée qui avait eu vent du puissant pouvoir que commençait à développer son fils, essaya de l'emmener avec lui à Edom. Magnus réussi à s'échapper de son influence et à le renvoyer. Mais dès ce jour, il utilisa la notoriété d'Asmodée pour se faire respecter des autres sorciers et gagner en puissance. Et comme tu auras pu le remarquer, cela a fonctionné. Mais son père n'a pas apprécié. Il a juré qu'il ferait tout pour l'emporter à Edom. Tu comprends, l'immortalité d'un sorcier et notamment celle de Magnus, est une source d'énergie et de puissance incroyable. Asmodée pourrait augmenter l'influence du royaume d'Edom sur notre monde et surtout… il pourrait se débarrasser de Lilith et régner seul en maître sur son royaume.

\- Mais comment être certain que c'est lui qui lui enlève son immortalité ?

\- Parce que lui seul en est capable. Et cela explique pourquoi Magnus a paniqué en voyant ton livre.

\- Comment fait-on pour l'arrêter ?

\- Une personne a dû l'invoquer ! Asmodée est forcément dans notre monde. Il ne pourrait pas agir d'Edom. Alec, Magnus t'a- t-il parlé de quelque chose ou quelqu'un, qui nous permettrait de trouver qui a pu faire une chose pareille ?

Alec réfléchit, les sourcils froncés, essayant de se rappeler ces derniers jours passés avec le sorcier.

\- Camille !

\- Quoi ?

\- Avant de s'écrouler Magnus a parlé de Camille !

\- Camille Belcourt ?

\- Oui !

\- Cette garce ! Elle en serait bien capable ! Magnus m'a dit qu'elle l'avait embrassé de force en sachant que tu les surprendrais ! Elle a dû être furieuse de voir que ça n'avait eu aucun effet sur votre relation…

\- Tu penses qu'elle serait capable de faire ça uniquement par _jalousie_?

\- Cette fille est prête à tout ! Ne la sous-estime jamais !

\- Ouais… dire que je la tenais il y a quelques heures à peine ! J'aurais dû la tuer !

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu sais où la trouver ?

\- Elle se cache sous le métro de New York !

\- Et bien je crois qu'une petite visite s'impose !

Alec allait se lever, mais Catarina le retint par les épaules.

\- Non, toi tu restes avec lui !

\- Mais…

\- Il a besoin de toi… je m'occupe de Camille ! Toi tu restes là et tu m'appelles si son état… enfin tu vois !

Catarina ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit. Alec se tourna vers le sorcier, pâle comme la mort. Il posa son front contre le sien et lui murmura :

\- Je vais te sortir de là… on va te sortir de là ! Tiens le coup o.k… ne me laisse pas mon amour…

Il l'appelait rarement comme ça… Pourquoi cela lui était plus facile d'ouvrir son cœur quand l'objet de son amour ne pouvait pas répondre ?

\- Tu es tout pour moi, sans toi je n'y arriverais pas ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, alors bats-toi !

 **PDV Magnus**

Voilà des heures que je regardais ces tours de feu devant moi. Si au départ elles n'étaient qu'un reflet flou, elles devenaient de plus en plus claires à chaque heure qui passait. Je savais ce que cela signifiait : mon âme quittait peu à peu mon corps pour rejoindre mon père dans son royaume. Comment cela avait pu arriver ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mon esprit était embrouillé, tout était allé trop vite : un instant j'étais avec Alec et l'instant d'après je me retrouvais dans cet endroit sinistre, le soufre et la cendre emplissant mes poumons et rendant ma respiration difficile. Allongé sur la terre brûlée, je ne pouvais bouger. Je ne pouvais faire qu'attendre…. Attendre que la mort vienne. Quelle ironie quand on y pense. Moi qui m'inquiétais, il y a peine quelques jours de cela, de perdre Alec… Finalement c'est moi qui mourrais en premier. Penser à lui me rassurait, m'aidait à me sentir moins seul. C'est pour cela que j'ai cru d'abord que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, quand je sentis une pression sur ma main. Et cette voix qui me disait de ne rien lâcher, de ne pas laisser tomber… Alec ! Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement. Je savais qu'il ferait tout pour me sauver ! Mon espoir fut cependant de courte durée. Il n'y avait aucune solution et je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette en danger pour moi ! Non il fallait que je le prévienne, il n'avait aucune idée du risque qu'il courait.

\- Vraiment Magnus ?

Penché au-dessus de moi, mon cher père me regardait un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ton amour pour ce néphilim t'a conduit tout droit vers moi et pourtant tes pensées ne sont tournées que vers lui ! Tu penses à sa protection alors qu'il t'as envoyé ici sans aucun remords !

\- Non… tu as peut-être raison sur un point : il est possible que mon amour pour Alec m'ait conduit ici mais certainement pas lui !

Asmodée se mit à rire.

\- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Parce que je sens sa force, et seul un amour pur peut m'atteindre jusqu'ici ! S'il m'avait trahi, je ne sentirais pas sa présence près de moi… Mais bien essayé… j'ai même douté pendant un instant après le message de Camille…

\- La magie de l'amour… murmura Asmodée. Oui je n'avais pas pensé à ça !

\- Bien sûr que tu n'y as pas pensé ! Tu ne connais rien à l'amour…

\- L'amour est une faiblesse ! Il suffit de te regarder là maintenant ! Si tu ne t'étais pas entiché de ce néphilim, elle ne m'aurait jamais appelé et tu ne serais pas là !

\- Elle ? Demandais-je.

Alors c'était une femme qui m'avait envoyé droit à la mort. Je repensais au message de Camille. Non ce ne pouvait être elle… Certes, elle était prête à tout pour me nuire mais elle ne souhaitait pas ma mort ! Quelqu'un devait la contrôler… Qui pouvait bien avoir une telle influence ? Qui pouvait en savoir autant sur Asmodée et l'invoquer… qui pouvait me détester au point d'essayer de briser mon lien avec Alec ? Puis, mon père avait dû avoir besoin de mon sang pour me voler mon immortalité. Une image s'imposa alors à moi : Maryse, la bibliothèque, la bague... Je m'étais coupé avec sa bague… Bordel comment avais-je fait pour ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt ! Cette femme me haïssait. Je l'avait vue massacrer des créatures obscures sans aucune pitié lorsqu'elle faisait partie du Cercle. Bien qu'il était évident qu'elle considérait toujours les créatures obscures et donc par conséquent moi, comme des êtres inférieurs, je devais avouer que je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait une chose pareille à son fils !

\- Maryse ! Maryse Lightwood !

\- Oui Magnus ! Enfin tu fais fonctionner ton cerveau ! Elle te déteste encore plus que moi !

\- Ouais j'avais remarqué !

Il faut que je prévienne Alec, pensa t-il. Il ferma les yeux, épuisant ses dernières forces pour chasser son père de sa tête, et se concentra sur son lien avec Alec.

 **Institut**

Alec, toujours assit près de Magnus, sa main serrée dans la sienne, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il attendait des nouvelles, bonnes , il l'espérait, de Catarina. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était partie. Et si Camille s'était volatilisée ? Elle était leur seule chance de sauver Magnus. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Maryse. Elle se précipita sur son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Alec !

\- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venue voir comment il allait…

\- Pas bien… Maman… je ne supporterais pas de le perdre…

Maryse fixa les yeux bleus, embuaient de larmes, de son fils. Elle pouvait y lire la détresse et la souffrance qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Pendant un instant, un cours instant, elle regretta ce qu'elle avait fait. Puis elle pensa qu'une fois que le sorcier serait mort, Alec serait libéré de son influence et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, elle retrouverait son fils, tout irait bien. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, tu verras, tout va s'arranger !

Le jeune homme lui rendit son étreinte quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Excuse-moi maman, c'est Catarina, faut que je réponde !

Il se leva et s'éloigna de sa mère.

\- Allô Catarina ?

\- Alec tu es toujours auprès de Magnus ?

\- Oui oui, ma mère est là aussi je...

\- QUOI ? Dégagez de l'Institut tous les deux immédiatement !

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Alec sors le de là tout de suite !

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne suis pas un sorcier, je sais pas créer de…

\- Alec ne laisse pas ta mère l'approcher !

\- Catarina je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes !

\- Bon sang Alec ! J'arrive tout de suite mais éloigne la de lui ! C'est elle, c'est elle qui a convoqué Asmodée !

Mais Alec n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il sentit quelque chose de dur rentrer en contact avec sa tête, une douleur lui vrilla le crâne puis il tomba au sol, lâchant son portable qui se fracassa au sol. Levant les yeux, il aperçut sa mère, un objet qu'Alec n'arriva pas à identifier, mais qui avait manifestement servi à l'assommer, dans les mains.

\- Maman…

 **A suivre…**

 **Oui je sais vous me détestez :p**


	14. Chapter 14

Alec fixait sa mère, horrifié.

\- Maman !

\- Je suis désolé Alec mais je ne peux pas te laisser le sauver !

Sortant son poignard séraphique, elle s'approcha du sorcier.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Alec… je ne peux pas le laisser vivre ! Lui dit-elle, les deux mains sur le manche du poignard, la lame au-dessus du cœur du sorcier.

\- Nonnn hurla Alec. Si tu le touches je te jure que…

\- Que quoi Alec ? Je suis ta mère !

\- Non…

Il essaya de se relever, mais perdit l'équilibre à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête.

\- Je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça ! Si tu m'aimes…

\- Mais je t'aime Alec ! C'est pour ça que je fais tout ça !

\- Alors laisse-le… ! Je… je ne le verrais plus, je n'aurai plus aucun contact avec lui, je te le jure, mais ne lui fait pas de mal !

\- Alec… il ne te laissera pas partir !

\- Si, si... il le fera si je le lui demande ! Maman ne me fait pas ça…

Maryse regarda son fils. Son visage baigné de larmes lui brisa le cœur.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque Alec… ne regarde pas…

Elle leva le poignard prêt à frapper.

\- NONNNNN hurla Alec

La porte de l'infirmerie vola en éclat et Maryse fut projetée contre le mur opposé, sa tête le heurtant violemment.

\- Dégage, espèce de garce !

Catarina, les deux mains en avant, des flammes bleues en sortant, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses yeux flamboyaient de colère. Derrière elle, se tenaient Clary et Isabelle. Cette dernière se précipita sur son frère.

\- Alec, Alec ça va ?

\- Mag...magnus !

Catarina s'approcha du sorcier et se tourna vers Alec :

\- Ça va, il n'a rien ! Montre moi ta tête ! Elle t'a pas raté…lui dit-elle en examinant sa blessure. Laisse moi soigner ça...

Clary, qui s'était penchée au-dessus d'une Maryse assommée, se tourna vers eux :

\- On fait quoi d'elle ?

\- Enlève la de ma vue ! cracha Alec. Emmène la loin de lui !

Il se releva et se figea. Magnus les yeux ouverts, le regardait.

\- Alec … murmura-t-il d'une voix si faible, que le jeune homme crut avoir rêvé.

Il se précipita sur lui et lui prit le visage entre ses mains. Il sentait les regards des trois filles braquaient sur lui mais il s'en fichait.

\- Magnus ! Catarina, il s'est réveillé !

La sorcière écarta Alec et prit la main de Magnus dans la sienne. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas quitté Alec des yeux.

\- Comment tu te sens Magnus ? Lui demanda Catarina.

\- J'ai connu mieux…

\- Hum… ça devrait aller mieux quand on aura renvoyé ton père d'où il vient !

\- Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire…

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Tu es peut être le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn mais je sais renvoyer un démon moi aussi !

\- Non tu ne comprends pas… faut que ce soit moi Catarina !

\- Fais moi plaisir Magnus, arrête de raconter une connerie à la minute ! Tu es à peine capable d'aligner deux mots et tu veux déjà te confronter à lui ?! Sois raisonnable pour une fois ! Dis le lui toi ! Dit-elle en se tournant vers Alec.

Le jeune néphilim prit la main de Magnus dans la sienne. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle avait pratiquement retrouvé sa chaleur habituelle. Le sorcier retrouvait des couleurs petit à petit, même s'il était toujours très pâle.

\- Il ne bougera pas de ce lit ! J'y veillerai !

\- Alec…

\- Ah tu vois, même lui le dit !

Catarina se tourna vers Clary et Isabelle.

\- Les filles occupaient vous de cette...ah je n'ai même pas de mot suffisant pour la désigner ! Vous n'avez qu'à l'enfermer avec Camille, je pense qu'elles ont des choses à se dire !

\- Et toi tu vas faire quoi ? Lui demanda Alec

\- Renvoyer Asmodée d'où il vient ! Mais pour ça faut que ta mère…

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Désolé… faut que Maryse retrouve ses esprits !

\- Tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Oui évidemment… prends soin de lui.

Elle sortit suivie des deux chasseuses d'ombres qui portaient Maryse, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Alec s'assit près du sorcier. La tête baissée, il caressait la main de son amant.

\- Alec…regarde-moi !

Le jeune homme leva la tête, soutenant difficilement le regard ambré du sorcier.

\- Tout est de ma faute…

\- Non arrête ! Tu m'as sorti de là !

\- Non… je n'ai rien fait, c'est Catarina qui t'a sauvé !

\- Ce n'est pas l'amour de Catarina qui m'a permis de revenir dans ce monde !

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai senti ta force là-bas… ton amour m'a rappelé près de toi… c'est de la magie très ancienne… tellement ancienne que beaucoup l'ont oubliée…

\- Pas Catarina… elle m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'éloigner de toi… que j'étais ton point d'ancrage ou je sais pas quoi.

\- Et elle avait raison ! Tu m'as donné la force de lutter contre mon père…

\- Ton père… ma mère…

\- Ouais je crois bien qu'on n'a pas la bénédiction de nos parents ! Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Ouais… tu m'as fais peur… j'ai cru que tu…tu étais mort !

\- Pour tout t'avouer, moi aussi je l'ai cru ! Mais bon chacun son tour : une fois toi, une fois moi ! Au moins tu vois ce que j'ai ressenti !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! T'es vraiment qu'un… qu'un idiot !

\- Mais tu m'aimes hein?

\- Non !

\- Menteur ! Approche…

Alec se pencha sur le sorcier qui l'attira vers lui. Le jeune homme laissa alors éclater sa tristesse et fondit en sanglot dans les bras de Magnus. Tout le stress des dernières heures, le choc de la trahison de sa mère, la peur de le perdre, lui, celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il avait lié sa vie à celle du sorcier depuis qu'il lui avait donné sa force pour sauver Luke.

\- Hééé Alec, chut calme-toi ! C'est fini !

Il le serra dans ses bras, sentant dans son cou les larmes du néphilim. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, le serrant un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Chuuut…

\- Pourquoi elle a fait ça… lui demanda Alec, son désespoir se traduisant dans le son de sa voix.

Magnus ne sut quoi lui répondre. Lui, s'était habitué à l'idée que son père était une pourriture mais Alec, lui, aimait sa mère, il avait confiance en elle. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Qu'elle s'en prenne à lui était une chose, mais qu'elle fasse souffrir son fils en était une autre.

\- Je sais pas… je suppose que de voir son fils avec une créature obscure alors qu'elle nous méprise, était au-dessus de ses forces…

\- Elle ne te fera plus de mal ! Plus personne ne te touchera ! J'y veillerai !

\- C'est à moi de veiller sur toi Alexander ! De nous deux tu es celui qui se met dans les pires situations ! De plus tu es le parabataï de Jace, ce qui aide pas !

\- Dit celui qui vient de revenir d'Edom !

\- Un point pour toi ! Lui rétorqua le sorcier en riant.

Il sécha les larmes de son amant du pouce.

\- Ces yeux ne méritent pas autant de larmes…

\- Magnus, promets-moi de ne jamais me quitter !

\- Alexander, mon cœur t'appartient et l'idée même de te perdre m'est insupportable ! Alors te quitter ?!

\- Tu devrais me détester…

\- C'est nouveau ça… et pourquoi devrais-je faire une chose pareille ?

\- Si je n'avais pas existé, tu n'aurais jamais subi tout ça… C'est ma mère qui a essayé de te tuer !

\- Et alors ?! Mon père est un monstre mais me détestes-tu pour autant Alec ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui !

\- Et bien c'est la même chose pour toi ! Tu n'es pas responsable de la folie de ta mère ! Ou de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs ! Toi c'est toi ! Tu es unique ! Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu as le cœur le plus pur que je connaisse !

\- Je t'aime mon amour !

Le sorcier sourit en attendant l'élu de son cœur l'appeler de cette façon. C'était tellement rare.

\- J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça !

\- Mon amour.. . lui murmura Alec à l'oreille.

Magnus tourna la tête pour aller à la rencontre des lèvres d'Alec, leur baiser traduisant tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

 **Entrepôt**

Catarina se tenait devant le cercle sacré qui entourait Asmodée. Il était difficile de savoir qui de Catarina ou du démon était le plus furieux.

\- Mon fils n'a pas le courage pour m'affronter ? Lui demanda Asmodée, un air moqueur sur son visage.

\- Il a d'autres choses à faire ! Tu as perdu ! Maryse n'a pas réussi à accomplir le dernier acte de votre plan !

\- C'est regrettable… pour elle ! Moi j'ai l'éternité pour obtenir ce que je veux !

\- On ne te laissera plus l'approcher !

Le démon éclata de rire puis fixa ses yeux dans ceux de la sorcière.

\- C'est mignon ! Vraiment touchant tout cet amour ! Mais maintenant je connais sa faiblesse… Il donnerait tout pour ce néphilim !

\- Tu ferais une grave erreur en t'en prenant au jeune Lightwood !

\- C'est vous qui faites une grave erreur en vous opposant à moi ! Passe un message à mon cher fils : « je reviendrai » .

Catarina le renvoya d'où il venait, espérant au fond elle, qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais. En temps normal, il était difficile de l'effrayer, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'Asmodée lui donnait la chair de poule.

 **Une semaine plus tard**

Magnus se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis que Catarina avait renvoyé son père dans les entrailles de la terre. Cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Maryse avait refusé obstinément de leur donner la localisation du démon. Catarina avait pensé à la torturer, mais cela aurait brisé les Accords. Contre toute attente, Robert, se sentant coupable de la folie de sa femme et de n'avoir rien vu, demanda de l'aide à l'Enclave. Il leur expliqua ce qu'avait fait Maryse et insista lourdement sur le danger qu'Asmodée représentait. Maryse avait alors était traînée jusqu'à la cité silencieuse. Les nouveaux Frères Silencieux, qui remplaçaient ceux qui avaient étaient assassinés par Valentin, n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé l'épée mortelle mais possédait quand même des instruments et des méthodes suffisamment efficaces pour faire parler quelqu'un. Maryse avait alors bien été obligée de leur donner la position du démon pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Un procès aurait lieu la semaine suivante à Alicante. En attendant, elle avait été ramenée à l'Institut le temps qu'on organise son départ à Idris. Elle avait demandé à voir ses enfants, mais Isabelle et Alec refusaient d'y aller. Quant à Max, c'est Robert qui avait refusé que le petit garçon voit sa mère. Personne ne savait vraiment quelle explication il avait donné au plus jeune des Lightwood. Camille, quant à elle, lorsque Catarina était allée la trouver, elle avait pratiquement immédiatement avoué que Maryse était derrière ce plan machiavélique. Elle jura qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté d'y jouer un rôle si elle avait su que ça mettait la vie de Magnus en danger « Je pensais qu'elle voulait juste qu'ils se séparent » disait-elle. Catarina l'avait quand même emmenée à l'Institut où elle avait été enfermée pendant deux jours, le temps qu'on statut sur son sort. Les chasseurs d'ombres ont finalement décidé de la laisser s'en aller, la vampire ayant donné des informations sur Valentin qui ont porté leur fruit puisque cela a permis de retrouver Jace et de le ramener. Cependant, ce dernier allait avoir de sérieux problèmes avec l'Inquisitrice, celle-ci l'accusant de trahison et le soupçonnant d'espionner l'Institut pour le compte de Valentin.

 **Institut**

Magnus se tenait devant les barreaux d'une cellule de l'Institut. Maryse, assise contre le mur, des chaînes autour des poignets, lui jetait un regard noir.

\- Tu crois avoir gagné Sorcier ?

\- Faudrait que tu sois morte pour ça !

\- Alors vas-y, tue moi ! Tu en meurs d'envie.

\- Oh mais je ne le cache pas mais bien qu'il te déteste, il ne supporterait pas ta mort !

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu me laisses la vie sauve pour _lui_?

\- Oui ! Tu l'as suffisamment fait souffrir comme ça !

\- Tu te soucies de lui maintenant ?

\- Je me suis toujours soucié de lui !

\- Vraiment ? Tu as la mémoire courte... « _Je me fiche du monde dans lequel vous voulez vivre,_ _e_ _t je me fiche de votre saleté de môme_ » c'est ce que tu m'as dit il y a 16 ans alors que je te disais vouloir un monde meilleur pour lui ! C'est ironique quand on pense qu'aujourd'hui tu ne jures que par lui ! Tu me reproches de protéger les miens des tiens, mais quel camp choisirais-tu si une guerre devait opposer les créatures obscures aux chasseurs d'ombres?

Magnus s'approcha des barreaux et la regardant droit dans les yeux, lui dit :

\- Je le choisirai lui !

 **A suivre**

 **La citation en italique est tirée des chroniques de Bane et n'est donc pas de moi.**

 **Merci pour vos review :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :D**

 **Bisous :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Comme vous êtes mignons voilà le chapitre 14 :D**

 **Attention SPOILER pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les Chroniques de Bane !**

 **Vous allez encore me détester :D**

Alec se tenait en haut des marches qui menaient aux cellules de l'Institut. Appuyé contre le mur, il écoutait ce que Maryse et Magnus se disaient, sans toutefois se montrer . Il ne se sentait pas encore capable d'affronter sa mère. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi le sorcier était descendu lui parler. Mais bon quand il avait un truc en tête rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Alec était cependant inquiet. Sa mère était peut-être derrière des barreaux, sans stèle ni armes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Magnus. Il avait failli le perdre à cause d'elle, alors quitte à se montrer trop protecteur, il surveillait de loin que tout se passait bien . Au fur et à mesure de la conversation entre sa mère et Magnus, il était passé par diverses émotions : inquiétude, colère, tristesse. Le jeune homme était perdu. Sa mère allait être jugée dans quelques jours et compte tenu de son passé dans le Cercle, il savait qu'elle allait être bannie, ce qui aboutissait à une condamnation à mort. Une partie de lui pensait qu'elle l'avait mérité mais une autre lui disait que c'était sa mère, et celle de Max et Izzy. Max ne comprendrait pas, il était trop jeune, et puis comment lui expliquer qu'il ne pourra plus voir sa mère parce qu'elle a essayé de tuer le petit ami de son frère ? Alec était persuadé que son petit frère le détesterait, l'accuserait d'avoir choisi Magnus plutôt que sa mère, que sa famille. Il n'en dormait pas la nuit, et cela commençait à se voir sur son visage. Il avait les traits tirés et des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux. De plus, Jace était de retour mais l'Inquisitrice l'accusait de trahison. Il devait passer le voir dans la journée. Enfin, il se rendait compte que depuis qu'il avait avoué à Magnus que Catarina avait été dans l'obligation de lui raconter l'histoire de sa famille, le sorcier l'évitait. Il s'était contenté de lui répondre « Ah… ben au moins maintenant tu sais » et s'était refermé comme une huître. Depuis, ils n'échangeaient que des banalités et se voyaient très peu. Alec devait d'un côté se préparer à affronter le procès de sa mère, et de l'autre préparer la défense de son parabataï face à l'Inquisitrice. Ah et oui, il devait aussi supporter les lamentations de Jace sur le fait que Clary n'était toujours pas venue le voir. Il n'avait cessé de lui répéter que Jocelyn s'y opposait, cela ne semblait pas entrer dans le crâne de son meilleur ami. Alec devait également s'occuper de sœur qui restait cloîtrée dans sa chambre à maudire sa mère et supporter Clary qui se lamentait de ne pouvoir voir Jace. Simon, lui, affrontait la colère de Raphaël depuis qu'ils avaient libéré Camille. Brillante idée au passage… mais bon un deal était un deal. Bref, la situation était encore plus compliquée qu'avant. Il aurait bien aimé que le sorcier se confie à lui, mais il avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux oublier l'idée. Pourtant une phrase que sa mère prononça à Magnus l'emmena à la conclusion qu'il était pourtant temps qu'ils aient une discussion. « _Je me fiche du monde dans lequel vous voulez vivre,_ _e_ _t je me fiche de votre saleté de môme_ » ça voulait dire quoi ça ?! Le sorcier remonta et ne parût pas surpris de trouver Alec.

\- Alexander… on ne t'as jamais dit que c'était mal poli d'écouter les conversations des gens ? Lui demanda t-il en souriant.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ?

\- Ce qu'elle a dit ! Que tu te fichais de son môme !

\- Mon dieu… sur tout ce que tu as entendu de cette conversation tu n'as retenu que ça ?Sérieusement Alec ?

\- Réponds à ma question !

\- Et tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

\- Si tu as vraiment dit ça, depuis combien de temps tu connais ma mère, tout quoi !

\- Très bien ! Comme apparemment tu n'as pas l'intention de me lâcher avec ça, alors viens, suis moi allons parler ailleurs !

Magnus ouvrit un portail, prit la main d'Alec et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Ils atterrirent sur l'herbe du parc de Central Park, encore humide de la rosée du matin. Magnus s'adossa à un arbre, les bras croisés et ne semblait pas vouloir commencer à engager la conversation, son regard fixant un point imaginaire derrière Alec.

\- Tu m'as emmené ici pour qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux ou tu comptes enfin me raconter ton histoire avec ma… avec Maryse ?

Le sorcier soupira et tourna la tête vers son jeune amant.

\- Oui c'était la vérité…

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu m'as demandé si j'avais vraiment dit à ta mère que je me fichais d'elle et de son enfant… et la réponse est oui.

\- Sympa…

\- C'était il y a 16 ans…

\- Oui t'inquiète j'avais compris qu'il s'agissait de moi et pas de Max !lui répondit Alec d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Alec…

\- Et donc pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

\- Alec…

\- Par l'Ange Magnus dis le moi ou je te jure qu'on va avoir un sérieux problème entre nous ! Et puis pourquoi on parle de ça en plein milieu de Central Park ?!

\- J'attends Catarina…

\- Pardon ?

Alec pensait avoir mal entendu. Alors comme ça le sorcier le faisait venir ici, pas pour discuter, mais pour attendre son amie.

\- T'avais pas besoin de moi pour ça !

Alec tourna les talons et se détourna du sorcier. Il était presque arrivé à la sortie du parc quand il sentit quelqu'un lui attraper la main. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Magnus sérieux… je suis pas d'humeur pour jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi !

\- Hum ça me donne des idées… lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

\- Arrête ! J'ai pas du tout la tête à ça là tu vois ! En plus tout le monde nous regarde !

Magnus regarda autour de lui : étant donné l'heure matinale, le parc était à moitié désert, et le peu de passants qui s'y trouvaient ne leur prêtaient pas la moindre attention.

\- Oui… je vois ça…

Il s'écarta du jeune homme et le força à lui faire face.

\- Arrête de râler 5 minutes… je donne un truc à Catarina et je suis tout à toi , promis !

\- Et tu dois lui donner quoi ?

\- Ça…

Le sorcier fit apparaître un livre avec d'étranges écritures sur la couverture qu'Alec n'arriva pas à identifier.

\- Un livre ?

\- Oui mais pas n'importe quel livre ! C'est un livre très ancien sur la magie médicinale. C'est pour la remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie !

\- Oh…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Catarina s'avançait vers eux. La jeune femme usait d'un charme pour faire disparaître sa peau bleue aux yeux des passants. Elle salua les deux hommes. Magnus l'entraîna à part et lui donna le livre. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et après avoir serré le sorcier dans ses bras, la jeune femme s'en alla. Magnus retrouva Alec et lui prit la main.

\- On rentre ?

\- Oui…

 **Appartement de Magnus**

Ils avaient marché pour aller jusqu'à l'appartement du sorcier. Pendant tout le trajet, Alec avait gardé le silence, mais à peine la porte du loft fermée, il s'était tourné vers son amant et lui avait demandé assez agressivement :

\- Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ?!

\- Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta voix…

\- Arrête de changer de sujet s'il te plaît !

\- Je comprends pas…

\- Tu comprends pas quoi ?

\- Ton intérêt pour cette histoire ! T'avais quoi à l'époque ? 2 ans ?! Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi !

\- Tu m'as vu quand j'étais enfant ?

\- Non la première fois que je t'ai vu c'était au pandémonium !

\- Ok et Maryse tu la connais depuis combien de temps ?

\- 16 ans…

\- 16 ans… d'accord et vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

Alec remarqua l'éclair de souffrance qui éclaira les yeux de son amant. Celui-ci lui tourna le dos, les yeux rivés sur la baie vitrée de la terrasse.

\- Un petit garçon loup-garou avait débarqué chez moi, paniqué. Le cercle avait pris en otage sa famille… Quand je suis arrivé, les membres du Cercle les encerclaient… Tes parents en faisaient partie !

\- Alors tu savais ? Tu savais qu'ils faisaient partie du cercle et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

Magnus se tourna vers lui, furieux.

\- Et je devais te le dire quand exactement ? Entre tes préparatifs de mariage ou au moment du procès de ta sœur peut-être ?

\- Chez toi, après avoir soigné Luke, on a passé la soirée ensemble, je me suis confié à toi ! Tu aurais pu me le dire à ce moment-là !

\- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt !

\- Pas l'intérêt ? Pas l'intérêt ? Je vais te le dire moi l'intérêt! Ça m'aurait évité de passer pour l'abruti dont le petit ami connaît plus de choses sur sa vie et sa famille que lui ! Hurla le jeune homme.

\- Alec…

\- Tu me caches quoi encore hein ?!

\- Tu veux savoir la fin de cette histoire oui ou non ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors calmes-toi !

Le chasseur d'ombres s'assit sur le fauteuil, la tête dans les mains.

\- Bien… quand je suis arrivé je suis tombé sur le Cercle qui s'apprêtait à assassiner une meute de loups- garous pour rien. J'avais appelé les chasseurs d'ombres qui dirigeaient l'Institut à l'époque, les Whitelaw… Tes parents et leurs chers amis du Cercle, les ont assassinés. Certains, n'étaient pas plus âgés que toi… C'était un bain de sang. Une petite loup garou a été torturée par Valentin… elle en a perdu la vue… Ce n'était qu'une enfant mais… ils étaient tous prêt à la tuer pour servir la _cause!_ Ils n'étaient pas à leur premier massacre. Valentin et ses sbires ont massacré les miens pendant des mois avant que l'Enclave n'ouvre les yeux…

Alec releva la tête. Il pouvait lire la souffrance que ce souvenir provoquait chez Magnus. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si dur avec lui. Se relevant, il voulut lui prendre la main mais le sorcier s'écarta.

\- J'ai demandé à ta mère qu'elle était la raison de ce massacre… Elle m'a alors répondu qu'elle le faisait pour t'offrir une meilleure vie. Comprends moi, chaque jour j'apprenais que les miens étaient massacrés pour rien, enfants comme adultes , alors à ce moment là je me fichais de ce qu'elle souhaitait, ou du monde dans lequel vivrait son fils… la seule chose que je voulais en cet instant c'était la voir morte ! Elle, ton père et tous ceux qui faisaient partie du cercle. Cela doit te sembler cruel mais… je ne veux pas te mentir. Plus tard, après l'Insurrection j'ai appris que tes parents avaient été pardonnés par l'Enclave et qu'on leur avait donné la direction de l'Institut de New York… Eux qui avaient assassiné froidement les Whitelaw… bien sûr personne ne m'avait cru à l'époque, l'Enclave avait préféré accuser les loups garous ! Je savais que je serais emmené à recroiser la route de ta famille maintenant qu'ils dirigeaient l'Institut ! Mais c'est sur toi que je suis tombé… et la suite de l'histoire tu la connais!

\- Tu es tombé amoureux du fils de ceux que tu hais…murmura Alec.

\- Oui.. et comme Maryse le dit si bien… quelle ironie quand on pense qu'aujourd'hui je pourrai mourir pour l'enfant dont je me fichais du sort à l'époque...

Une larme coula sur la joue du sorcier, très vite essuyée par le pouce du chasseur d'ombres qui s'était rapproché de lui. Il déposa tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant, il posa la question qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser depuis la fin du récit du sorcier.

\- Aurais-tu préféré tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Regrettes-tu de m'aimer ?

Magnus sentit une nouvelle larme glisser le long de sa joue. Il l'aimait Alec plus que tout au monde mais…

\- Il aurait été plus facile de te détester…

 **A suivre**

 **La confrontation Alec/Maryse sera pour bientôt promis :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guest : Je n'arrête pas cette histoire je n'es juste pas toujours le temps d'écrire mais ne t'inquiètes pas je la finirai :) je mettrai la suite ce soir**

 **China : Raphaël/ Simon sera pour une autre histoire que j'ai en tête :D**

 **Attention risque de spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les livres :)**

 **Merci pour vos review :D**

Alec se réveilla et tendit le bras sur le côté du lit. Soupirant, il ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul dans le grand lit de l'appartement du sorcier. Après leur conversation de la veille, Magnus s'était plongé dans ses souvenirs du passé et était resté à l'écart du jeune homme. Alec l'avait alors laissé seul et il était parti rejoindre Jace, toujours enfermé, selon les ordres de l'Inquisitrice.

 **Flash Back**

Jace entendit une porte s'ouvrir et sentit, avant même de la voir, la présence de son parabataï.

\- J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié ! Dit-il à son meilleur ami.

Alec s'appuya contre le mur en face la cellule de Jace.

\- J'aimerais tout oublier en ce moment oui…

\- Ola qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Oh pas grand-chose : juste une mère complètement folle qui a voulu assassiner celui que j'aime, elle est donc pratiquement condamnée à mort, toi tu risques de l'être aussi, Valentin continue à tuer des gens et pour couronner le tout, Magnus m'évite !

Jace se mit à rire, entraînant son ami dans son hilarité, le son de leurs rires se répercutant sur les murs de la prison.

\- A quel moment nos vies ont merdé à ce point là ?

\- Je dirais depuis que Clary a débarqué !

\- Sérieux, Alec, tu la supportes toujours pas ?!

\- Ben étonnamment si… Elle est plus attachante quand tu es loin d'elle !

\- Merci, c'est gentil !

\- De rien, ça me fait plaisir !

\- Tu la supportes assez pour l'embrasser d'après ce qu'on m'a dit… le taquina-t-il, avec un grand sourire moqueur.

\- Ah je t'en prie, me parle pas de ça, gémit Alec.

\- Faut pas boire mec !

\- J'ai retenu la leçon, t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas faire quoi avec Clary ? Izzy m'a dit qu'elle avait finalement réussi à venir te voir !

\- Oui… on n'est pas frère et sœur finalement… mais Jocelyne me déteste !

\- Fais gaffe, c'est dangereux une belle mère qui te déteste ! Lui dit Alec d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Ouais… Magnus va mieux au fait ?

\- Bof je sais pas trop en fait, il préfère se confier à Catarina plutôt qu'à moi donc…

\- Tu vas pas être jaloux d'elle quand même ?!

\- Non bien sûr que non ! Je sais ce que je lui dois ! C'est juste que j'aimerais qu'il se confie à moi… qu'il me fasse confiance en fait, tout simplement !

\- Il n'a peut-être juste pas envie d'en parler Alec !

\- Ben il devrait parce qu'il… il me repousse Jace...j'ai l'impression qu'il doute…

Jace pouvait clairement voir la tristesse dans les yeux bleus océan de son ami.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Il a passé des jours à te courir après !

\- Ouais, ben tu vois, maintenant les rôles sont inversés ! Et j'ai pas envie de jouer à ce jeu là ! Ma vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça !

\- Tu l'aimes hein ?

\- Oui… c'est arrivé tellement vite ! Il est entré dans ma vie et il… il a tout chamboulé !

\- C'était plus facile d'être amoureux de moi pas vrai ? Lui demanda Jace en riant.

\- Honnêtement ? Je sais pas trop lequel de vous deux est le plus compliqué !

\- Moi au moins je ne t'aurais pas mis des paillettes partout ! Tu brilles de mille feux mon pot !

\- M'en parle pas ! Je passe des heures à les enlever ! Lui dit Alec d'un air désespéré.

Jace se mit à nouveau à rire. Voir son meilleur ami, son parabataï, lui faisait du bien. Il lui avait manqué et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour le soutenir dans les épreuves qu'il avait traversées ces derniers temps. Mais maintenant, il pouvait se rattraper. Magnus rendait heureux Alec, il l'avait sauvé du chemin qui l'aurait tout droit conduit à être malheureux toute sa vie.

\- Va le voir ! Parle lui…. Il t'aime, il finira par se confier à toi ! Laisse lui juste du temps !

\- Ouais… depuis quand tu donnes des conseils de ce genre toi au fait?

\- C'est mon instinct de préservation ! Izzy me tuerait si je te donnais des conseils pourris !

Alec était ensuite retourné à l'appartement du sorcier. Il le trouva dans le salon, assis sur son fauteuil, les jambes repliées contre lui, en train d'écrire sur un vieux cahier. Magnus portait une simple chemise de soie bleue et un jean. Pas de paillettes, pas d'eye liner. Le sorcier leva à peine la tête vers son amant lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer. Le cœur du jeune chasseur d'ombres se serra, la discussion ne serait pas pour ce soir.. Celui-ci était donc parti se coucher et avait fini par s'endormir...seul.

 **Présent**

Alec, habillé d'un simple jogging lui retombant sur les hanches, sortit dans le salon et trouva Magnus, entièrement habillé. Une tasse de café dans la main, il se tenait devant la baie vitrée, les yeux rivés vers le lointain. Le jeune néphilim hésita un instant, puis enlaça le sorcier, collant son torse contre son dos.

\- Tu vas m'éviter encore longtemps ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne t'évite pas… pas vraiment… j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir…

\- A quoi ?

\- Beaucoup de choses…

\- Magnus je…

Mais le sorcier, qui s'était retourné, le coupa d'un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles Alexander…

\- T'en vouloir de quoi ?

\- De ce que je t'ai dit hier soir…

\- Oh... ça.. non, c'est rien, je comprends… mes parents représentent tout ce que tu détestes et pourtant au fond de toi tu les remercies de m'avoir mis au monde… je me trompe ?

Magnus le regarda d'un air surpris: depuis quand son amant le comprenait aussi bien ?

\- Vu ta tête je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te comprenne Magnus ! Est-ce pour ça que tu ne te confies pas à moi ?

\- Alec…

\- Non Magnus, stop maintenant ! Écoute, tu sais pratiquement tout de moi, et je veux bien concevoir l'idée qu'on a tous besoin d'avoir notre jardin secret mais je ne connais rien de toi ! Ça ne marchera jamais entre nous si tu restes aussi secret ! Il a fallu que tu sois à moitié mort pour que j'apprenne d'où tu venais et encore, c'est Catarina qui me l'a dit ! Et à force je vais… je vais finir par croire que tu ne me fais pas confiance !

\- J'ai confiance en toi Alec ! Je n'y arrive pas c'est tout ! Pourquoi tu ne le comprends pas ?!

Il se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte de son amant et s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais Alec le rattrapa et le plaqua contre le mur du salon. Il plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage du sorcier. Celui-ci semblait vraiment très remonté, pour preuve, ses yeux avaient pris l'apparence de ceux d'un chat. Mais cela n'impressionnait pas le moins du monde Alec, qui savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

\- Ça suffit ! Maintenant tu arrêtes de fuir ! Tu fais quoi des conseils que tu m'as donnés hein ? Tes belles paroles sur le fait d'assumer ses sentiments, d'ouvrir son cœur ? Alors quoi ? Elles ne s'appliquent pas au grand sorcier de Brooklyn ? Ou bien c'était juste un stratagème de ta part pour me mettre dans ton lit ?!

\- Alexander, écartes-toi !

\- Ou quoi Magnus ? Ou quoi ?! Hurla le jeune homme. Tu ne me feras rien et tu le sais ! Joue pas à ça avec moi, tes yeux de chat, ta magie, ne m'impressionne pas, parce que là, en face de moi, j'ai un lâche qui refuse d'ouvrir son cœur !

\- Si je perds le contrôle tu es mort…

\- Ben voyons ! Essaye autre chose, parce que ça, ça ne marche pas !

\- MON PÈRE ADOPTIF EST MORT PARCE QUE JE N'AI PAS GARDÉ LE CONTRÔLE ALEC ! BRÛLÉ SOUS MES YEUX ALORS DÉGAGE DE LA ! Lui hurla Magnus.

Des étincelles bleues commençaient à apparaître dans les mains du sorcier qui semblait être entre la panique et la colère. Alec se rendit compte immédiatement qu'il était allé trop loin. Mais il ne s'écarta pas pour autant et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Respire, ça va aller… tout va bien…

\- Alec… murmura le sorcier en s'écroulant au sol, à genoux, entraînant son amant avec lui.

\- Je serais toujours près de toi ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Lui murmurait Alec.

Bercé par les bras d'Alec, Magnus finit par se calmer. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur apparence habituelle, mais il tremblait encore légèrement.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton père… ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu n'étais qu'un enfant ! Le seul responsable, c'est lui ! Et Asmodée ! Personne d'autre Magnus ! Et surtout pas toi !

Il lui releva la tête, le forçant à le regarder.

\- Regarde-moi ! Lis-tu de la peur dans mes yeux ?

\- Non… mais tu devrais !

\- Non, non j'ai confiance en toi, tu ne me ferais jamais de mal ! Même en perdant le contrôle ! Tu as oublié ? C'est moi ton point d'ancrage ! La force de l'amour qui nous lie nous ramènera toujours l'un vers l'autre !

\- Je te demande pardon Alec… pour tout !

\- Chut ça va… tu sais quoi ? Le procès de Jace et celui de ma mère ne sont que la semaine prochaine et on n'arrêtera pas Valentin ce week-end alors… que dirais-tu d'un week-end, que toi et moi, loin d'ici ?

Un sourire aux lèvres, Magnus releva la tête vers son amant.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu es en train de me proposer un week-end en amoureux ?

\- Oui.. oui c'est ça ! Lui répondit Alec avec un grand sourire. Mais à une seule condition : que tu me parles de toi…

\- Alec je… je te promets que tu connaîtras bientôt certains éléments de ma vie, mais pour le moment c'est trop difficile de t'en parler… laisse-moi juste un peu de temps… s'il te plaît..

\- O.k… on fait comme ça !

\- Merci… On va où alors?

\- Je te laisse choisir !

\- Les Bahamas? J'ai une plage privée là-bas !

\- Sérieux ? T'as vraiment une plage privée?

\- Tu n'as même pas idée du nombre de choses que je possède !

\- Ça paye bien sorcier en fait !

\- C'est normal, c'est un métier très difficile !

Alec sourit. Il aimait tellement voir le sourire du sorcier et voir ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

\- Va pour les Bahamas !

Il se releva et tendit une main à son amant qui la saisit et se releva à son tour. Il prit le jeune néphilim dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je vais passer le week-end à te faire l'amour sur la plage…

\- J'en doute pas une seule seconde… lui dit Alec en riant. Mais il faut que… faut d'abord que j'aie une discussion avec Maryse… après il sera trop tard…

\- Oui.. tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Si tu veux… c'est vrai que ça me rassurerait de t'avoir près de moi... mais elle ne doit pas te voir !

\- T'inquiète pas, j'ai un charme pour ça !

 **Institut**

Alec se tenait devant sa mère. Celle-ci, les mains posaient sur les barreaux de sa cellule, était méconnaissable. Elle qui arborait habituellement une tenue parfaite, ressemblait à une vulgaire vagabonde. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlaient, sa tenue de combat était déchirée, et du sang séché, résultat de sa rencontre avec le mur de l'infirmerie, collait à son front. Alec pensa qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de soutenir le regard qu'elle lui lançait, s'il n'avait pas senti la présence de Magnus près de lui. Celui-ci usait d'un charme, se rendant invisible aux yeux de Maryse.

\- Alec, mon chéri… l'appela Maryse d'une voix frêle.

\- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

\- Alec…

\- Non ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Nous faire ça ?! Tu as pensé à Max ? Il n'a que 9 ans et il va devoir grandir sans sa mère !

\- Tu peux éviter ça ! Dis à l'Enclave que tu me pardonnes, que…

\- Que je te pardonne ? Tu l'aurais tué si Catarina n'était pas arrivée à temps ! Tu aurais tué celui que j'aime devant mes yeux, et tu veux que je te pardonne ?!

\- C'est un monstre Alec ! Une créature obscure !

\- Oui c'est une créature obscure et pourtant il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne contrairement à toi ! Contrairement à beaucoup de chasseurs d'ombres même! Je ne te défendrai pas devant l'Enclave !

\- L'Enclave n'approuvera jamais votre relation !

\- Je m'en fiche du moment qu'ils nous foutent la paix !

\- Tu étais promis à une grande carrière… il a tout détruit ! Te rends tu comptes que tu ne dirigeras jamais l'Institut à cause de ton amour pour cette _chose_ qui ne mérite que la mort ?!

Alec s'avança vers elle, et sentit la main de Magnus se poser sur son bras. Alec savait que le sorcier lui disait à travers ce geste, de ne pas l'approcher. Pourtant, il posa ses mains à côté de celles de sa mère et lui murmura tout bas :

\- L'Enclave va te retirer tes runes et tu seras banni… si après ça je te vois l'approcher, lui, Izzy, Max, Jace ou qui que ce soit, je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Ma mère est morte il y a bien longtemps, toi tu n'es qu'un monstre… Je dirigerai l'Institut que tu as obtenue en massacrant des gens innocents et je laverai le nom des Lightwood du sang que tu as fait couler !

Il allait reculer mais sa mère lui attrapa les mains, et l'attira un peu plus contre les barreaux. Mais les réflexes de Magnus ne laissèrent pas à Maryse le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Il agita la main et elle recula dans un cri de douleur, lâchant les mains de son fils. On pouvait à présent voir des marques de brûlure sur la paume de ses mains. Elle fixa un point au-dessus de l'épaule du sorcier, qui demeurait encore invisible.

\- Tu ne lâcheras donc jamais mon fils, Sorcier ! Cracha-t-elle.

Magnus apparut alors, tenant la main d'Alec dans la sienne.

\- Jamais ! Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et cette fois je te tuerai !

\- Alec, comment peux-tu accepter cela ?!

\- Parce que je pense la même chose ! Tu l'approches, t'es morte !

Il se détourna et entraîna Magnus vers la sortie. A l'extérieur de l'Institut, soufflait un vent glacial, pourtant l'air frais fit du bien à Alec. Il s'adossa un instant contre le mur.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda Magnus.

\- Oui.. J'ai juste besoin de te sentir près de moi…

Le sorcier se rapprocha du jeune homme et l'embrassa délicatement, tout en ouvrant un portail de la main.

\- Les Bahamas nous attendent mon ange…

 **A suivre**

 **Bientôt fini: p**

 **Review :D**


	17. Chapter 17

Alec regardait, émerveillé, le paysage qui s'offrait devant lui : de l'eau turquoise et du sable blanc à perte de vue. Derrière lui, une magnifique villa surplombait la plage. De là où il était, il apercevait les immenses baies vitrées qui donnaient sur une terrasse tout aussi imposante. Le soleil chaud des caraïbes se reflétait sur les vitres des baies, éblouissant le jeune homme, qui pourtant n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la maison. Un jardin de palmier l'entourait et l'entrée était surplombée de magnifiques colonnes en marbre blanc.

\- Ferme la bouche mon amour, tu risques d'avaler des mouches ou...

\- C'est à toi tout ça ? Le coupa Alec, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- A nous ! Le corrigea Magnus. La plage, la villa, toute l'île est à nous !

\- L'île ? T'avais dit une plage privée, pas une île privée !

\- J'ai oublié de préciser, c'est pareil non ? Lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu es complètement dingue, tu sais ça ?

Il lui fit un magnifique sourire. Magnus sentit son cœur s'emballer. L'endroit était magnifique mais pas autant que le sourire que lui offrait son amant en cet instant.

\- Dingue de toi !

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire rougir le jeune néphilim. Le sorcier s'avança lentement vers lui et lui caressa la joue :

\- Un ange au paradis... murmura t-il. Tu veux visiter la maison ?

\- Ouais, je te suis !

Il attrapa la main que lui offrait son amant, qui l'entraîna en courant vers la maison. Avec ses paillettes, il semblait briller sous le soleil. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main. Alec eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir une légère lueur bleue, que la porte s'ouvrit.

\- T'as perdu les clés de celle-là aussi?

\- Non, je suis juste pressé !

\- Pressé de quoi ?

\- D'après toi ?

Alec regarda d'abord le sorcier sans comprendre, puis, voyant le désir brûlant qui brillait dans ses yeux, il comprit, ce qui le fit rougir de plus belle.

\- Alec, si tu veux visiter cette maison, ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît !

Amusé, Alec colla son bassin contre celui du sorcier.

\- Alec !

\- Quoi ? On la visite ou pas cette maison ? Lui rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Je pense que ça peut attendre...

\- Non non, je veux la voir maintenant ! Il fait chaud ici tu ne trouves pas ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'écartant de lui et entrant dans la maison, en gardant son sourire taquin sur le visage.

Le jeune homme, enleva sa veste en cuir tout en regardant le sorcier qui était resté figé à l'entrée, les yeux rivaient sur son amant. Il était passé où le jeune homme timide qu'il avait connu ? Mon dieu s'il continuait comme ça... Heureusement pour le sorcier, Alec se rendit compte de l'endroit dans lequel il avait pénétré. Un immense canapé blanc s'étendait au milieu d'un salon dont le sol était fait de marbre. Un lustre fait de diamants était accroché au haut plafond. Face à Alec, l'une des baies qu'il voyait de la plage, s'étendait devant lui, donnant sur une terrasse face à la mer, deux palmiers la délimitant de chaque côté. Une immense arcade donnée du salon dans la cuisine. Celle-ci semblait aussi imposante que le salon. Sur le côté, un immense escalier en colimaçon menait à l'étage. Au vue du rez de chaussée, Alec n'osait imaginer les chambres...

\- Wow ! S'exclama- t-il.

Magnus s'avança vers lui, et le frôlant, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Il y a un jacuzzi sur la terrasse...

Il s'assit sur le canapé, les bras appuyés sur le dossier, les jambes croisées. Il posait sur Alec un regard plein d'envie. Débarrassé de sa veste, il pouvait à présent voir les muscles du jeune chasseur d'ombres se dessinaient sous son tee-shirt noir.

\- Izzy va me tuer... murmura Alec, mais suffisamment fort pour que Magnus l'entende. Le sorcier ricana.

\- Tu devrais lui envoyer une photo !

Alec se retourna vers lui.

\- Ha ha ! Non ça ira, je tiens à ma vie figure toi ! Je l'entends déjà d'ici : « _Tu pars en vacance alors que moi je suis coincée_ _ici ? Il y a le procès de Jace, de la folle et on n'a toujours pas récupéré la coupe mortelle et toi tu pars au soleil ! Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter si tu veux survivre à ça ! »_ Elle n'aurait pas tort remarque...

\- Non, non, non ! Lui dit Magnus en se levant. Non , tu oublies Valentin, tu oublies tout ça et tu profites !

Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître des verres qui contenaient son célèbre cocktail bleu.

\- Tu peux le boire sans t'inquiéter, Clary n'est pas là ! S'exclama Magnus, un sourire en coin .

\- Très drôle ! Je suis ravi que ça te fasse rire maintenant !

Le sorcier frôla les lèvres d'Alec, des siennes .

\- Oui, mais c'était la dernière fois que tes lèvres se posaient sur d'autres que les miennes !

\- Serais-tu possessif mon amour?

\- Tu n'as même pas idée...

\- On continue la visite ou tu as d'autres idées en tête ?

\- Oh des idées j'en ai pleins, et à chaque fois tu finis nu dans mes bras... sur ce canapé, dans le jacuzzi, dans la piscine, sur la plage, dans la mer, sur la table,...Enfin tu vois quoi !

\- Hum oui je vois... on devrait peut-être commencer maintenant non ?

\- Je croyais que tu voulais voir l'étage...

\- Plus tard...

Alec posa leurs verres sur la table en verre du salon et tira le sorcier par sa chemise violette et l'attira à lui. Il captura les lèvres de son amant. Sa langue trouva la sienne. Il sentit que le sorcier souriait. S'écartant légèrement, il le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

-Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Lui demanda Magnus .

Alec sourit à son tour : la façon dont il le tenait, la mèche rouge dans les cheveux du sorcier, l'intensité de leur baiser...

\- Notre premier baiser...

\- Hélèèène ! S'exclama Magnus.

\- Non t'abuses, me rappelle pas ça ! Lui dit Alec en riant, l'image de Simon s'imposant dans son esprit.

\- J'adore ce vampire, sérieusement, je l'adore !

\- Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie je crois !

\- Je te ferais remarquer que tu étais quand même le seul à ne pas voir que tu étais fou de moi...

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Si ! Regarde, même Simon le savait !

\- J'avais juste peur...

-Je sais... je peux savoir ce qui t'a décidé à enfin m'embrasser ?

\- Je sais pas trop... plusieurs choses je pense... notre discussion le matin avant le mariage... En fait, j'ai failli t'embrasser à ce moment-là...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment..

Alec reprit leur baiser. Il sentit la main du sorcier passer sous son tee-shirt. Le simple contact de sa peau contre la sienne le rendait dingue. Il lui faisait tout oublier. Le sorcier le fit basculer sur l'immense canapé de la villa. Mettant fin à leur baiser, il croisa le regard de son amant et se noya dans le bleu de ses yeux. Un « je t'aime », traversa ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi...

Le sorcier lui enleva son tee-shirt.

\- Tu n'utilises pas ta magie cette fois ?

\- Non, j'ai l'intention de prendre mon temps...

Il embrassa délicatement chaque rune du torse de son amant, et en dessina le contour de sa langue. Il entendit les gémissements du chasseur d'ombres résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il sentit la main du jeune homme passer à travers sa chemise et la faire glisser à terre. Puis, il sentit sa main remonter lentement le long de son dos, suivant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale. Le jeune néphilim frotta son bassin contre lui et l'attira un peu plus à lui , passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- J'adore quand tu as cette mèche rouge... lui glissa Alec à l'oreille.

\- C'est bon à savoir...

Le sorcier enleva le reste de leurs vêtements et passa sa main sur les muscles bien dessinés de son amant, caressant délicatement ses cicatrices, vestiges d'anciennes runes ou de blessures. Ses lèvres avaient du mal à quitter celles de son amant. Il était devenu accro aux lèvres douces et chaudes du néphilim. Alec posa ses lèvres sur son cou et y déposa un tendre baiser. Puis il fit basculer Magnus sous lui. Alec le caressa tendrement et fit glisser sa main le long de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, effleurant légèrement l'intimité du sorcier.

\- Mon dieu Alec.. gémit Magnus.

Il sentit les lèvres de son amant remplacer ses mains et il se mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure, laissant un gémissement s'échapper. La langue du néphilim vint ensuite remplacer ses lèvres, faisant des va-et-vient sur le sexe du sorcier.

\- Alec...

Le jeune homme remonta et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Cette fois c'est moi qui ai le contrôle...

\- C'est pas bien la vengeance tu sais !

\- On en reparle après...

Alec reprit où il en était. Il sentit les caresses de son amant dans ses cheveux, l'appuyant un peu plus contre son intimité, qu'il finit par prendre totalement en bouche. Il attrapa la main du sorcier qu'il serra. Magnus mouvait son bassin de façon à être toujours en contact avec la bouche de son amant.

\- Alec...

Relevant la tête, les yeux du jeune homme croisèrent ceux du sorcier et en un seul regard il comprit. Il le prépara à l'accueillir puis le pénétra tendrement, l'embrassant dans le même temps. Leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, dans un mélange de gémissements et de baisers, traduisant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, sentant ce lien si puissant qui les unissait...

 **Plus tard**

Allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, mélangeant la chaleur de leurs corps, les deux amants s'embrassaient. Leurs respirations étaient encore légèrement saccadées. Magnus posa délicatement sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- Mon ange...

\- Mon amour...

\- Je crois que ce week-end s'annonce bien...

\- Hum je crois aussi...

\- Tu veux voir l'étage ?

\- Je m'habille et j'arrive...

\- Tu peux rester comme ça, ça ne me dérange pas !

\- Oh ça je sais bien, mais je veux avoir une chance de voir les chambres !

Le chasseur d'ombres se leva et récupéra ses affaires éparpillées dans la pièce. Enfilant sa tenue de combat, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pris aucune affaire.

\- Heu Magnus tu pourrais pas faire ton truc là et me faire apparaître mes affaires ? On a rien pris pour se changer.

\- Ma première suggestion tient toujours tu sais...

\- Même pas en rêve !

\- Bon, d'accord ! Capitula le sorcier. Il claqua des doigts et se tourna vers son amant.

\- Tes affaires t'attendent la haut !

\- Merci...

Le sorcier s'habilla à son tour et attrapa la main d'Alec.

\- Viens...

Il l'entraîna à l'étage faisant découvrir au néphilim les magnifiques chambres qui s'y trouvaient. Alec s'attarda dans celle dont le balcon donnait sur la plage. Il entendait le clapotis des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur les rochers qui bordaient la baie. S'appuyant contre la rambarde en bois, il laissa son regard se perdre au loin. A l'horizon, le soleil se couchait, éclairant la mer d'une lueur orangée.

\- Cet endroit est magnifique... murmura-t-il.

Magnus l'enlaça, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Pas autant que toi...Tu sais que tu es le seul à avoir pénétré le seuil de cette maison ?

\- Sérieux ? Tu n'as jamais emmené personne ici ?

\- Non... j'ai craqué sur cet endroit dès que je l'ai vu mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de revenir...

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu l'as ?

\- Non, pas vraiment... deux, trois ans à peu près! Je suis heureux que ça te plaise, parce qu'à vrai dire j'avais une idée derrière la tête quand je t'ai emmené ici...

-Oh... tu veux dire autre chose que de me faire l'amour dans toutes les pièces de ta villa ?

Magnus sourit mais Alec remarqua le changement d'attitude du sorcier. Alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il était le sorcier excentrique et dragueur, à présent sa carapace de protection qu'il avait portée ces derniers jours, était de retour. Alec prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui... j'ai quelque chose à te donner...

Le sorcier sortit de sa veste le cahier sur lequel Alec l'avait vu écrire ces derniers temps.

\- Tu m'as demandé de te raconter mon histoire... Je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces... alors je te l'ai écrit...

Il lui tendit le livre. Alec le prit, les mains tremblantes.

\- Il n'y a pas toute ma vie, ça aurait été trop long, mais il y a l'essentiel... J'espère qu'après l'avoir lu, tu ne me détesteras pas... j'ai écrit avec mon cœur et tu risques parfois de trouver mes mots trop durs à l'égard de certains chasseurs d'ombres ou...

\- Ou de ma famille...

-Oui...

Alec prit le visage du sorcier dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

\- Merci !

Puis il ajouta, en lui caressant la joue :

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te détester...

 **Plus tard**

Portant un simple jogging noir, Alec était allongé sur le lit de la Suite de la villa, il pouvait bien l'appeler comme ça compte tenu de la taille de la chambre. Magnus prenait une douche, il entendait l'eau coulée. Il en avait alors profité pour lire ce que le sorcier lui avait donné. Il pensa qu'il avait bien fait de le commencer maintenant, ça lui éviterait de ruiner la soirée qu'il prévoyait pour le sorcier.

Magnus sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille. Alec posa un regard plein d'envie sur lui. Comment faisait-il pour avoir des abdos aussi bien dessinés alors qu'il passait son temps à faire des fêtes pour tout et n'importe quoi, la dernière en date étant l'anniversaire de son chat, et à lui faire l'amour ? Les yeux du jeune homme quittèrent le torse du sorcier et remontèrent vers son visage et il fut ravi de constater que la mèche rouge était toujours là, tombant légèrement sur ses yeux. Fasciné par la vue que son amant lui offrait, il ne remarqua pas que celui-ci tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Lui dit Magnus la main tendue vers lui.

Alec baissa les yeux et recula en hurlant. Il se leva et se plaqua contre la baie vitrée de la chambre. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

\- Éloigne cette horreur de moi ! Lui hurla t-il, en pointant du doigt l'araignée que le sorcier avait sur la paume de sa main.

\- Ben quoi? Elle est mignonne !

\- Mi..mignonne ?!

Alec pensa que le soleil avait dû frapper trop fort sur la tête de son amoureux. D'où c'était mignon une _mygale_ ?

\- Tu sais, les araignées me font penser un peu à des créatures obscures. La plupart des gens en ont peur alors que si on ne leur fait pas de mal, elles sont inoffensives...

En lui disant cela, il s'était rapproché du néphilim qui semblait en panique totale.

\- Fais un pas de plus avec cette chose et je te jure que je rentre à New York ! A la nage s'il le faut, tant que je mets suffisamment de distance entre elle et moi !

\- Sérieux ? Tu chasses des démons et autres créatures et tu as peur d'une petite araignée ? Se moqua son amant.

\- Elle n'est pas petite ! C'est.. c'est une mygale !

\- Ouaip !

\- Tu l'as trouvée où ?

\- Sur la fenêtre de la salle de bain... Ça arrive souvent ici tu sais !

\- Tu... tu veux dire qu'il y en a d'autres ?!

Alec commençait à regretter New York finalement.

\- Bon je vais la remettre dehors !

\- Quoi ? Non non tu la tues, sinon elle risque de... de revenir !

\- Oui, elle va probablement aller chercher sa famille et envahir la maison ! S'exclama Magnus en riant . Allez Alec, détends-toi, ce n'est qu'une araignée !

\- Jette-moi ça ! Tue-la, mange-la si ça te fait plaisir, mais éloigne la de moi !

\- Je pourrais la manger mais faudrait que j'enlève d'abord le venin et c'est une opération très délicate et...

\- T'es dingue, tu es complètement dingue, il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez toi !

\- Tu sais, ces petites bêtes étaient là avant nous... Les Hommes prennent leur territoire, un jour elles disparaîtront probablement...

\- Oh mais c'est trop touchant, je vais me mettre à pleurer ! Ironisa Alec.

\- T'as pas de cœur ! Lui répondit le sorcier en déposant l'araignée sur la terrasse de la chambre. Il referma ensuite la porte et se tourna vers son amant toujours plaqué contre la baie, pâle et tremblant.

\- Ça vient d'où cette phobie ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Les phobies viennent toujours de quelque part, généralement d'un traumatisme durant l'enfance... on a tous une phobie...Mais je pensais pas que la tienne serait les araignées !

\- Ouais, ben maintenant tu sais !

Le sorcier s'habilla, tout en regardant son amant qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Tu va rester là ou tu comptes me rejoindre ?

\- T'es sûr qu'il y en a pas d'autre ? Lui demanda le jeune homme inquiet.

\- Alec, je te promets que si une armée d'araignées nous attend en bas, je te protégerais !

\- Très drôle ! Vas-y passe devant, je te suis!

Magnus regarda son amant et eut une idée. Alec risquait de lui en vouloir à vie mais il ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation :

\- Heu surtout tu ne paniques pas mais tu as une araignée au-dessus de ta tête !

La remarque du sorcier eut l'effet escompté. Le jeune homme poussa un cri, sauta par-dessus le lit et vint se placer derrière Magnus. Celui-ci pouffa. Et ça se prétend chasseur d'ombres !

\- Tu m'as menti ! S'exclama Alec.

\- Mais tu as quitté ton coin ! Et tu as fini dans mes bras... je devrais faire ça plus souvent ! Répondit Magnus avec un grand sourire.

\- J'espère que t'as bien profité parce que je ne suis pas prêt de retourner dans tes bras !

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Que je fais la grève du sexe !

\- Tu n'oserais pas...

\- Oh si ! Regarde moi bien, t'auras rien de plus !

Le jeune homme dévala les escaliers jusqu'au salon, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il savait très bien cependant, qu'il ne tiendrait pas et qu'il craquerait à la seconde où le sorcier poserait ses lèvres sur sa peau ou le frôlerait de ses mains. Magnus le rattrapa sans toutefois le toucher. Alec attrapa les cocktails qu'ils avaient laissés sur la table et en tendit un au sorcier. Celui-ci prit le verre, prenant bien soin au passage de frôler la main du jeune homme. Alec sentait que son petit jeu allait se retourner contre lui. Il but une gorgée du cocktail, ce qui lui brûla la gorge.

\- Faudra que tu me dises un jour ce que tu mets dans ce truc !

\- Secret de fabrication...

\- Ouais... de toute façon je suis pas certain d'avoir vraiment envie de savoir !

Magnus passa à côté de lui, le frôlant sans le toucher, fixant ses yeux dans les siens. Il ouvrit la baie du salon et sortit sur la plage. Alec le suivit. Le sorcier avait les yeux rivés sur la mer turquoise. Alec eut du mal à résister à l'envie de l'enlacer. Magnus dû le remarquer car il afficha un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu sais très bien que je finirai par te faire l'amour sur cette plage... tu te fais du mal pour rien mon ange...

\- Crois pas que tu peux m'avoir n'importe où, n'importe quand !

\- Vraiment ? Tu te sens capable de me résister ?

\- Alors là oui ! Facile !

\- Ah oui ?

Alec sut en cet instant, qu'il avait perdu. Son amant s'approcha de lui. Magnus passa sa main sur le torse du jeune néphilim, y appliquant une caresse légère du bout des doigts. Alec sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Il ferma les yeux alors que le sorcier tournait doucement autour de lui, sa main glissant sur sa hanche pour rejoindre le bas de son dos.

\- Tu aurais dû mettre un tee-shirt, je t'aurais peut-être eu moins facilement... susurra le Magnus à son oreille.

Alec sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Il ne pensait plus à rien. La main du sorcier descendit plus bas sur son ventre.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête Alexander ?

\- Non...

Magnus sourit, il avait gagné. C'en était presque trop facile. Il sentait le corps de son amant vibrer à chacune de ses caresses, et il le frôlait à peine. Le soleil était à présent couché. Seules les lumières de la villa et la clarté de la lune, éclairaient la plage. Le sorcier serra Alec contre lui et le jeune homme rouvrit ses yeux, les plongeant dans ceux du sorcier. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, leurs langues s'engageant dans un ballet qu'elles connaissaient par cœur.

\- Magnus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Viens...

Alec fit glisser la chemise du sorcier et le reste de leurs vêtements sur le sable et l'entraîna dans l'eau. Le sorcier le suivit sans hésiter mais Alec savait que les choses risqueraient de se compliquer. L'eau leur arrivait à présent au-dessus de la taille et Alec entraînait Magnus toujours plus loin. Celui-ci le laissait faire mais le chasseur d'ombres le connaissait par cœur. Il détectait le moindre changement d'attitude, même minime, du sorcier. Et en cet instant, son assurance du début avait disparu et une légère inquiétude brillait dans ses yeux éclairaient par la lune. Alec s'arrêta aussitôt et passa les bras autour de son cou. Il sentit que Magnus se détendait et passant ses bras autour des hanches du néphilim, il le serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Ça me va très bien de te faire l'amour dans la mer aussi tu sais... Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'échapper !

\- Non Magnus, ce n'est pas ça... Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit là-haut dans la chambre ? On a tous une phobie...

\- Et ? Tu as peur de l'eau en plus des araignées ? Lui demanda Magnus mais son cœur s'était accéléré et l'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

\- Magnus... fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre... pas avec moi...

\- T'as commencé à le lire ! s'exclama le sorcier.

Magnus avait une furieuse envie de faire demi-tour. Il était en train de comprendre ce que son amant avait derrière la tête.

\- Panique pas o.k... je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas !

\- Ça tombe bien, parce que je ne veux pas !

\- Magnus...

\- Quoi ? Me fais pas la morale s'il te plaît ! T'as même pas approché cette araignée ! Et si c'est une vengeance, c'est vraiment pas drôle Alec!

\- Tu me crois vraiment comme ça ? Moi je pense que non, sinon tu serais déjà sur la page ! Tu peux te dégager comme tu veux et tu le sais très bien ! Mais tu ne le fais pas parce que tu as confiance en moi ! Et ma phobie des araignées n'a rien à voir avec la tienne !

\- Si! C'est exactement la même chose !

\- Non... ma peur des araignées, je ne peux pas la vaincre ! Toi tu peux vaincre la tienne ! Ça tient plus du stress post-traumatique que d'autre chose !

\- 400 ans après ? Je pense pas non ! Je n'aurais jamais du te le dire !

\- Théoriquement, tu me l'as écrit !

\- Joue pas sur les mots ! C'est quoi ton plan ? A chaque page que tu vas lire, on va en discuter pendant des heures ?! De toute façon, tout va bien, je mets la tête sous l'eau quand je veux !

\- Vraiment ? Ben vas y, je te regarde !

Alec n'avait toujours pas lâché Magnus. Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Fais-moi confiance ! Tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi...

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le sorcier lui rendit son baiser.

\- Je vais effacer tous tes mauvais souvenirs pour les remplacer par des bons. Et je vais commencer par celui-là ! A chaque fois que tu mettras la tête sous l'eau, tu ne penseras plus à ton père essayant de te noyer, mais à moi te faisant l'amour... ce n'est plus le souvenir de ses mains que tu sentiras sur toi, mais les miennes !

Il l'entraîna un peu plus dans l'eau, celle-ci leur arrivant à présent au-dessus des épaules.

\- Fais-moi confiance...

\- Oui ...

Alec reprit possession des lèves du sorcier et tout en le serrant contre lui, il l'entraîna sous l'eau avec lui. Il sentait son amant s'agripper à lui et il le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, ses lèvres toujours plaquaient aux siennes. A bout de souffle, ils remontèrent. Alec sentit Magnus trembler tout contre lui.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Alec.

Pour toute réponse, Magnus l'attira à lui.

\- Fais-moi l'amour...

 **Plus tard**

Magnus était couché entre les jambes d'Alec, sa tête sur son torse. Celui-ci lui caressait l'épaule, le faisant frissonner. Il avait passé un moment magique avec lui dans l'eau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui ait donné si facilement ça confiance. Au fond de lui, il espérait que son amant ait raison, qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est à lui qu'il penserait et plus à son père adoptif essayant de le noyer. Mais il en doutait... avec le temps peut-être... Cependant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait une confiance aveugle envers le néphilim. Lui, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, était prêt à confier sa vie sans réfléchir au jeune chasseur d'ombres.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- A toi...

Il entrelaça sa main à la sienne et releva la tête pour fixer ses yeux bleus qui faisaient chavirer son cœur à chaque fois qu'il posait le regard dessus, et ce depuis le premier jour.

\- J'ai pas envie de rentrer à New York...

\- Ton chat ne te manques pas ?

\- Je peux le faire venir, ce n'est pas un problème...

\- Le week-end n'est pas fini...

\- Oui mais après on sera obligé de rentrer...Et ce qui nous attend là-bas, ne m'en donne pas envie !

\- J'aimerais aussi rester avec toi ici, dans cet endroit magique mais...

\- Mais il faut qu'on rentre...

Magnus semblait triste et cela toucha le jeune homme.

\- On reviendra, je te le promets !

\- Ouais... c'est juste que...

\- Que quoi ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber !

\- Magnus... dis-moi !

\- Tu es plus distant quand on est là-bas...Mais je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu as beaucoup de choses à faire... T'es un chasseur d'ombres après tout...

Alec serra un peu plus la main du sorcier dans la sienne. Comment lui expliquer qu'à présent tout son monde tournait autour de lui...

\- Peu importe où je suis, peu importe ce que je suis en train de faire, si tu me demandes de te rejoindre, je le ferais ! Tu passes avant qui que ce soit !

\- Non, c'est faux, pas avant Izzy ou Max !

\- Non c'est vrai... mais tu as autant de valeur qu'eux dans mon cœur !

\- Alec ne te justifie pas, ce sont tes frères et sœurs, c'est normal ! Je ne te demanderais jamais de me faire passer avant eux !

\- Je sais, t'inquiète pas !

\- Et Jace ?

\- Quoi Jace ?

\- Je connais la force d'un lien parabataï...

Alec se perdit dans ses pensées, réfléchissant. Il savait que s'il devait perdre Jace, sa vie ne serait plus jamais pareille, plus fade, qu'une partie de lui mourrait avec lui. Mais s'il devait perdre Magnus... Il le revit allongé dans ce lit, mourant petit à petit. Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là... S'il devait le perdre à lui, il en mourrait, il ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre sans lui...

\- Je mourrais s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose ! C'est la seule chose que tu dois garder à l'esprit !

Magnus l'embrassa amoureusement mais l'estomac d'Alec les rappela à la réalité. Le sorcier se leva.

\- Allez viens, on va manger !

Ils rentrèrent dans la villa et Alec suivit Magnus dans la cuisine.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ? Lui demanda le sorcier.

\- Ce que tu veux...

Magnus acquiesça, et s'apprêtait à faire apparaître des aliments d'un geste de la main, quand son téléphone sonna. Il regarda qui pouvait bien l'appeler : Izzy.

\- C'est ta sœur...

\- Elle a ton numéro ?

\- Longue histoire... Allo? Pourquoi tu...QUOI ?

Alec qui s'amusait à jeter un couteau et à le rattraper, s'arrêta tout à coup. Le visage du sorcier était devenu blême.

\- Comment c'est possible ?! C'est pas vrai...

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Alec.

\- On s'en va...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Maryse s'est évadée...

 **A suivre…**

 **Review Review :D**

 **Bisous :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Alors que Magnus s'apprêtait à faire apparaître un plat de son restaurant préféré, la sonnerie de son téléphone sonna. Il fut surpris de constater que la sœur d'Alec cherchait à le joindre.

\- Allô? Pourquoi tu…

\- Magnus, ma mère s'est échappée !

\- QUOI ?

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Alec qui s'amusait avec un couteau. Il tourna soudain son regard vers lui, inquiet.

\- Comment c'est possible ?! C'est pas vrai…

\- Il faut que vous rentriez tout de suite !

Magnus raccrocha, sans prendre la peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit ! Bien sûr qu'ils allaient rentrer ! Cette Maryse commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il s'en serait débarrassé depuis longtemps, mais il y avait Alec. Tuer sa mère risquait de jeter un froid sur leur relation, bien qu'Alec ne la portait pas spécialement dans son cœur en ce moment.

\- On s'en va… Annonça-t-il à Alec .

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Maryse s'est évadée…

Il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa colère dans sa voix. Alec pâlit.

\- Comment ça elle s'est évadée ?!

Magnus ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de secouer la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Habille-toi, ta sœur nous attend à l'Institut !

Le jeune homme avait le regard dans le vide. Il finit quand même par sortir de la cuisine pour rejoindre la chambre où il avait laissé sa tenue de combat. Il s'habilla et redescendit. Magnus avait déjà ouvert un portail dans le salon. Le sorcier se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il l'entendit descendre les escaliers. Il tendit la main vers le néphilim. Les yeux d'Alec glissèrent du portail sur sa main tendue puis à nouveau sur le portail.

\- Non...murmura-t-il.

\- Alec …

\- Non ! Répéta Alec, cette fois à haute voix. Elle va vouloir finir ce qu'elle a commencé ! Elle va tout faire pour te tuer !

Il vit un éclair de colère dans les yeux du sorcier.

\- Qu'elle essaye ! Elle ne fait pas le poids contre moi !

\- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi?! La dernière fois elle…

\- La dernière fois, je ne me méfiais pas d'elle ! Le coupa Magnus. Contrairement à aujourd'hui !

\- Peut-être mais je refuse de prendre le risque ! Elle ne te trouvera pas ici !

\- Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je vais rester gentiment ici ?!

\- En quoi ça te dérange ?! Quand je t'ai connu, tu te cachais de Valentin !

\- Oui, mais à l'époque il y avait un truc en moins dans l'équation… toi !

\- Reste ici ! Fais le pour moi !

\- Alec, tu peux me faire faire beaucoup de choses, mais ça, c'est hors de question !

\- Magnus…

\- Non ! Fin de la discussion ! Maintenant on y va !

Alec croisa les bras et fixa le sorcier.

\- Très bien… dans ce cas je ne bouge pas de là !

\- Alec, tu n'es pas sérieux là ?! Faut vraiment qu'on y aille !

Il commençait à être exaspéré par l'attitude du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu utiliser ses pouvoirs, du moins jamais dans leur pleine puissance. Son amant avait peut-être besoin d'une démonstration…

\- Bon ! Tu as le choix : soit tu traverses ce portail de ton plein gré, soit je te jette dedans !

Pour toute réponse, Alec leva les sourcils. Magnus soupira, il ne voulait pas faire ça, mais le néphilim ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il leva la main et envoya voler son amant à travers le portail.

\- Pitié, faites qu'il ne s'écrase pas contre mur ! Marmonna Magnus en traversant le portail à son tour.

 **Institut**

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Isabelle, entourée de Jace et Clary, faisait les cent pas à travers la pièce. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mis fin au week-end de son frère mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait senti au téléphone que le sorcier était très, très en colère.

\- Ils arrivent ! Annonça Jace.

Isabelle se retourna et vit un portail se former devant ses yeux. Ils attendirent mais personne ne traversa. Les trois jeunes gens se jetèrent des regards inquiets.

\- Ils font quoi là ? Ils se sont perdus ou quoi !

\- Ils ont peut-être eu un problème ! S'inquiéta Clary.

Jace allait la rassurer, quand un énorme fracas retentit. Alec venait de s'écraser sur une armoire disposée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Jace se précipita sur lui.

\- Ça va mec ?

\- Je vais le tuer ! S'exclama Alec en se relevant.

A ce moment-là, Magnus apparut à son tour et le portail disparut. Alec se précipita sur lui et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le plaquant contre le mur.

\- T'es cinglé ou quoi ?! Tu aurais pu me tuer !

\- J'avais prévenu !

\- Je sais pas ce qui me retient de…

\- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Leur demanda Isabelle.

\- Ouais, vous êtes censés roucouler à la base ! Renchérit Jace.

\- Expliquez-nous d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé ! Leur demanda Alec, tout en lâchant Magnus, qui lui lança un regard noir. Isabelle serra son frère dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente de te voir ! Je suis désolé, on n'a rien pu faire.

\- Izzy, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Répéta Alec. Comment ça se fait que Jace n'est pas enfermé ?

\- Il y a environ 2 heures, on a entendu des cris avec Clary qui provenaient du sous-sol… on est descendues voir. Les gardes qui gardaient les cellules étaient allongés au sol, la gorge tranchée… Au début on n'a pas fait attention à… à elle… on n'a pas vérifié si elle était toujours là, il faisait sombre, les torches étaient éteintes ! On a entendu Jace nous appeler ! On l'a libéré et c'est à ce moment-là que…

\- Que quoi Izzy ?

\- On est tombé sur Valentin… il a attrapé Clary… on a cru qu'il allait la tuer ! Jace s'en est mêlé et ça a dégénéré ! L'inquisitrice est arrivée, ainsi que d'autres chasseurs d'ombres, mais Valentin n'était pas venu seul ! Tout est allé si vite… on ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé, mais alors qu'une seconde avant, une bataille faisait rage, l'instant d'après, la moitié des chasseurs d'ombres qui étaient de notre côté étaient à terre, maman avait disparu et Valentin pointait son poignard sur l'Inquisitrice… Jace lui a sauvé la vie, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a fait libérer ! Je ne sais pas si maman était toujours là quand on est descendues avec Clary ou si elle a profité de ce qui se passait pour s'échapper….

\- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que Valentin était venu la chercher ? Demanda Magnus.

\- Si, bien sûr… C'est même probable… bien qu'il prétendait être venu chercher Jace… !

Le sorcier, qui était resté à distance des néphilims, s'avança vers eux.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais c'est une véritable passoire votre Institut ! Valentin, qui est quand même _censé_ être l'homme le plus recherché, pénètre à l'intérieur de l'Institut, _pour la deuxième fois,_ pour faire évader une personne _censé_ être sous haute surveillance, _pour la deuxième fois !_

\- Merci Magnus de cette remarque très pertinente ! Ironisa Jace.

\- Oh, mais de rien le blondinet !

\- Ça suffit… il faut la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de mal qu'elle n'en a déjà fait ! S'exclama Alec.

\- Si elle est avec Valentin, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué… leur fit remarquer Clary.

\- Le petit biscuit n'a pas tort ! Fit Magnus.

\- Magnus, arrête ! Demanda Alec.

\- Ben quoi?!

\- Tu nous aides pas là !

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, je vais tenter de la localiser, quelqu'un peut-il me donner un objet lui appartenant ?

Mais avant que les jeunes gens aient pu répondre, Alec prit son amant par le bras et l'entraîna plus loin.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en occupes !

\- Oh pitié Alec, ne recommence pas !

\- Très bien… dois-je comprendre que tu ne comptes pas rester en dehors de cette histoire ?

\- Oui, voilà, c'est ça !

\- Je pourrais te faire enfermer…

\- Vas-y !

Magnus tendit ses poignets joints devant lui mais Alec prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle te trouve ! Je ne serais pas efficace si je m'inquiète pour toi ! S'il te plaît…

\- Très bien ! Capitula le sorcier. Tu proposes quoi ?

Soulagé, Alec se tourna vers Jace.

\- Je peux te demander un service ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux !

\- Protège-le ! Reste avec lui, ne quittez pas l'appartement !

\- Pas de problème !

 **Plus tard- Appartement de Magnus**

Jace, étendu sur le canapé du salon du sorcier, s'amusait avec la télécommande de la télé. Zappant sans cesse, il se demandait ce que les terrestres pouvaient bien trouver d'intéressant là-dedans. Magnus était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre, à peine arrivé. Jace comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à rester en arrière. Mais il avait promis à Alec qu'il veillerait sur le sorcier. Celui-ci sortit de sa chambre, fusillant Jace du regard. Il se versa un verre de whisky et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu aurais pu refuser !

\- De ?

\- De jouer ma nounou !

\- Ça ne m'amuse pas non plus ! Crois-moi !

\- Alors laisse-moi partir ! Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je t'ai torturé ! Proposa Magnus.

\- Oui, ils vont sûrement me croire !

\- Tu…

La sonnerie du téléphone de Jace interrompit leur conversation. Jace décrocha, ignorant les protestations du sorcier.

\- Allô ? Ouais il est avec moi ! Il essaye de marchander !

\- Je sais que c'est toi Alexander ! Tu ferais mieux de rappliquer ici si tu ne veux pas que je transforme ton parabataï en cochon d'Inde ! Hurla Magnus en direction du téléphone.

\- Ton mec est complètement hystérique Alec !

\- Tu sais, il s'est passé beaucoup de _choses_ sur ce canapé où tu poses tes fesses Jace ! Observa Magnus.

\- Ah je veux pas savoir ! Répondit Jace en se levant d'un bond. Oui Alec, je t'écoute… Tu disais quoi ?

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te raconte ? Demanda Magnus à Jace.

\- Va te faire voir ! Non pas toi Alec !

\- Bon, j'ai compris, j'arrive ! Déclara Alec.

Jace raccrocha et se tourna vers le sorcier. Celui-ci leva son verre vers lui, un grand sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

\- Tu voulais qu'il vienne…

\- Oui !

\- Comment il fait pour te supporter ?!

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? J'ai de bons arguments...

\- Non… Et merde ! Ça y est, j'ai l'image !

\- La salle de bain est au fond à droite !

\- C'est plutôt les toilettes qu'il me faut… pour vomir ! Rajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Il entendit les ricanements du sorcier derrière lui.

\- Par l'Ange, j'espère qu'Alec va se grouiller ! Murmura Jace à lui-même.

 **Plus tard**

Alec monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'appartement. Il s'était dépêché d'arriver, se rendant compte qu 'il avait fait une erreur en laissant son parabataï et son amant ensemble. Il pénétra dans l'appartement. Une musique, une sorte de folklore russe, dont le volume semblait avoir été poussé à fond, retentissait dans l'appartement. Alec trouva Jace appuyé contre le bar, les mains contre ses oreilles. Il articula un « Je vais le tuer », en direction d'Alec.

\- Où il est ? Hurla Alec pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

\- De quoi ?

\- Éteins la musique ! Lui dit Alec en illustrant ses paroles par des gestes.

\- J'ai essayé figure toi ! Il s'est arrangé pour que lui seul puisse l'éteindre ! Je vais le tuer ! Je te jure que je vais le tuer !

\- Je m'en occupe, c'est bon !

Alec se dirigea vers la chambre et y trouva le sorcier, tranquillement allongé sur le dos, dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. Le néphilim s'approcha et s'allongea sur lui, se frottant contre son corps au passage. Le sorcier sourit et Alec l'embrassa. Magnus ouvrit les yeux.

\- Enfin tu es là !

\- Éteins la musique ! Jace est furax !

\- C'était le but recherché !

\- Allez, arrête un peu …

\- A une seule condition...

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu le sais bien !

\- Je vais remplacer Jace !

\- C'est intéressant, mais ce n'est pas ce…

\- Je sais ! Le coupa Alec. Mais la réponse est toujours non !

\- Tu joues au chef maintenant ?!

\- En l'absence de mes parents c'est moi qui dirige l'Institut !

\- Je ne suis pas un chasseur d'ombres, je n'ai donc pas à t'obéir mon chou !

\- Alors vas-y… désobéis moi et je te fais arrêter par l'Enclave pour désobéissance envers le directeur de l'Institut de New York !

\- Ça fait deux fois que tu me menaces de me faire arrêter !

\- Tu devrais peut-être commencer à me prendre au mot alors !

\- Et toi tu devrais commencer à comprendre que je ne suis ni à ton service ni à celui de ta famille !

\- Magnus …

Le sorcier poussa le chasseur d'ombres et sortit de la chambre, éteignant la musique au passage. Alec le suivit, énervé lui aussi. Il entendit Jace vociférer sur un Magnus qui lui jetait un regard moqueur.

\- On dirait un petit chiot qui aboie ! C'est trop mignon !

\- Alec fait quelque chose là ! Moi je peux plus ! S'exclama désespérément Jace en se tournant vers Alec.

Alec fit signe à son ami de le suivre. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Retourne à l'Institut, je m'en occupe !

\- Bon courage ! Sérieux comment tu fais ?!

\- Jace…

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce qui m'a fait subir en même pas une heure !

\- C'est ma faute… j'aurais dû me douter que ça se passerait comme ça…

\- Tu me revaudras ça Alec ! Et sinon, entre vous... ça va ?

\- Oui, mieux que ça même ! Bon là il boude, mais ça va passer ! Lui dit Alec en souriant.

Jace serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi sincère sur le visage d'Alec.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi mon frère ! Je me charge de retrouver Maryse !

\- Tiens-moi au courant ok ? Je devrais m'en occuper mais je le connais, il va vouloir s'en mêler ! Alors que si je reste avec lui…

\- Je comprends, reste avec lui, je m'occupe de tout !

\- Parabataï !

\- Parabataï !

Jace partit et Alec retourna auprès de Magnus. Il l'attira à lui, plaquant son torse contre le sien.

\- Arrête de faire la gueule…

Alec posa ses lèvres sur le cou du sorcier et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

\- Je veux juste te protéger…

\- C'est très touchant Alexander, mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges !

\- Très bien… alors imagine que c'est ton père qui veuille me tuer et que je voudrais aller le trouver... tu ferais quoi ?

Magnus soupira. Alec avait marqué un point.

\- Il est probable que je t'attache pour t'empêcher d'y aller…

\- Tu vois… tu ferais tout me protéger ! Tout comme moi en ce moment ! Si tu veux m'en vouloir pour ça, alors vas-y… Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu restes en vie !

\- Tu veux que je reste ici ?

\- Oui… s'il te plaît…

\- Et c'est obligé que quelqu'un joue les gardes du corps ?

\- Oui…

\- Ok… Dans ce cas j'exige que ce soit toi !

\- Tu exiges ?

\- Oui !

\- Mais je ne suis pas à ton service… lui dit Alec en souriant.

\- D'accord, j'avoue que je l'avais mérité celle-là…

Alec s'écarta de lui.

\- J'ai demandé à Catarina de la localiser…

\- D'accord… j'aurais pu le faire tu sais…

\- Magnus, stop ! Je ne veux plus en parler !

\- Bien… tu veux manger un truc ?

\- Ouais je veux bien…

 **Plus tard**

Magnus profita du fait que son amant était au téléphone avec Jace pour envoyer un message à Catarina : _« Trouve Maryse avant eux ! Mens leur s'il le faut ! Préviens-moi quand tu l'as trouvée_ _! »_. Il envoya le message, s'en voulant de trahir Alec et sursauta quand celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras.

\- C'est quoi les nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il à Alec.

\- Pas grand-chose, ils attendent des nouvelles de Catarina.

\- D'accord…

Son portable vibra. Il savait que c'était un message de son amie mais il n'osait pas regarder avec Alec aussi proche de lui.

\- Tu ressens quoi pour Maryse?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, je sais qu'elle a essayé de me tuer mais… elle reste ta mère !

\- On va la retrouver et on la livrera à l'Enclave où elle sera jugée !

\- Tu n'es pas honnête avec toi même Alec …Ils vont la bannir et sans ses runes, et vu ses antécédents… beaucoup de créatures obscures veulent sa mort… Elle n'y survivra pas longtemps… Es-tu prêt à ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je… je sais pas… jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours été là pour moi, à sa manière certes mais… c'est elle qui me berçait quand j'étais enfant pour que je m'endorme, qui me racontait des histoires, qui me rassurait quand j'avais peur… Elle m'a toujours encouragé contrairement à mon père… j'ai toujours été plus proche d'elle que de lui… Mais ce qu'elle a fait… j'ai l'impression que ma mère est morte et qu'une autre personne a pris sa place !

Des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux, et Magnus sentit la culpabilité serrer son cœur. Alec était en train de faire vaciller la décision qu'il avait prise un peu plus tôt.

\- Je comprends… viens on va se coucher …

Il l'entraîna vers la chambre et aperçut le cahier qu'il lui avait donné aux Bahamas. Décidément, Alec emportait ce truc partout. Il l'attrapa et lui donna .

\- Tu en es où ?

\- Pérou… lui répondit-il avec un sourire, que son amant lui rendit avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je vais prendre une douche… A tout à l'heure ! Annonça Magnus en l'embrassant.

Alec le suivit du regard, jusqu'à que la porte de la salle de bain se referme sur lui. Il entendit l'eau couler et l'image du sorcier nu sous sa douche s'imposa dans son esprit et l'attira vers lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, ses vêtements gisaient au sol et il se retrouvait sous la douche avec son amant. Il colla son torse au dos du sorcier. Le contact de l'eau chaude et de la peau de son amant contre la sienne, lui firent tourner la tête.

\- J'ai envie de toi… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Magnus se tourna vers lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à lui. Plus tard, les gémissements des deux hommes résonnèrent dans tout l'appartement alors que la buée envahissait l'ensemble de la salle de bain.

 **Plus tard**

Magnus caressait tendrement la joue d'Alec. Serré contre lui , le jeune homme, les cheveux encore légèrement mouillés, dormait. Magnus regarda son téléphone , comme il l'avait deviné précédemment, il avait reçu un message de Catarina : « _J'espère que tu ne t'apprêtes_ _pas à faire une énorme erreur Magnus !», un deuxième message indiquait « Je l'ai retrouvée ! J'ai dit à tes amis chasseurs d'ombres que je n'avais_ _rien pour le moment !Fais vite ! Entrepôt, Bat.A, New York Sud !_ Magnus posa son téléphone et agita la main. Le jeune néphilim se retrouva attaché aux barreaux du lit à des menottes en fer, ce qui le réveilla. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé.

\- Magnus ! Tu comptais abuser de moi dans mon sommeil ou quoi ! Je ne serais pas contre de recommencer mais j'ai besoin de dormir !

Magnus le fit taire d'un baiser.

\- Pardonne-moi Alec…

\- De.. . de quoi ?

Il commençait à comprendre, au vu de la tête du sorcier, qu'il s'était trompé sur les intentions de ce dernier.

\- Magnus, tu fous quoi ? Détache-moi !

\- Quand je serais parti, j'appellerai Jace, il viendra te détacher… Je n'avais pas le choix, tu m'en aurais empêché…

\- Magnus, non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Détache-moi bordel !

Le sorcier prit le visage du néphilim, qui essayait de se détacher, dans ses mains.

\- Arrête ! Tu vas finir par te faire mal !

\- Détache-moi ! Hurla Alec.

\- Je suis désolé… Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais !

\- Magnus, non, ne fait pas ça ! Ne me fais pas ça…supplia le jeune chasseur d'ombres, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Le sorcier posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Pardon… murmura-t-il.

Il regarda une dernière fois son amant et disparut.

 **Entrepôt**

Devant l'entrepôt où il devait retrouver Catarina, Magnus s'appuya un instant contre le mur. Cela avait été plus dur que prévu. Il sortit son téléphone et appela Jace. Celui-ci décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sorcier, je te manque déjà ?

\- Va chercher Alec chez moi…lui dit-il, la voix tremblante.

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Va le chercher ! Pose pas de question !

Le sorcier raccrocha, souffla un grand coup, et entra dans l'entrepôt.

 **Appartement de Magnus**

Inquiet, Jace pénétra dans l'appartement hurlant le nom de son ami. Il le trouva allongé, torse nu, vêtu d'un simple jogging, attaché aux barreaux du lit par des menottes. Il aurait trouvé la situation comique si les poignets de son parabataï n'étaient pas en sang, meurtris par les menottes qui le maintenaient attaché.

\- Alec !

\- Détache-moi Jace ! Vite !

Jace sortit sa stèle. A la tête que faisait son ami, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de faire une quelconque remarque. Alec continuait à tirer sur ses menottes, le gênant pour réaliser la rune lui permettant d'ouvrir les menottes.

\- Arrête de bouger ! Lui ordonna Jace.

Il finit la rune et libéra son ami. A peine détaché, le jeune homme se précipita dans le salon où il récupéra son portable. Il appela Magnus mais tomba sur la messagerie.

\- Putain Magnus, tu me fais quoi là ?! Peu importe ce que tu as derrière la tête, laisse tomber et reviens !

Après avoir raccroché, il enfila un tee-shirt et s'apprêta à sortir, quand Jace lui barra le chemin.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? Magnus m'appelle et me dit de foncer ici te chercher et je te retrouve attaché, les poignets en sang !

\- Il est parti chercher Maryse… Jace, je…

\- Il a fait quoi ?!

\- Je lui faisais confiance… Faut que je le retrouve !

\- Ok ! On y va mais laisse-moi d'abord soigner tes poignets !

\- Non ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça !

Il se précipita hors de l'appartement, appelant Catarina. Elle aussi était sur messagerie. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit.

\- Catarina, viens tout de suite à l'Institut !

 **Institut**

Alec pénétra en trombe dans le hall de l'Institut. Il aperçut Catarina en pleine discussion avec Isabelle. Il fonça droit sur elle.

\- Où il est?!

\- De quoi tu me parles jeune néphilim ?

\- Me prends pas pour un con, je suis pas d'humeur !

\- Magnus tolère peut-être que tu lui parles sur ce ton mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi !

Furieux, Alec frappa la table du poignet !

\- Putain Catarina ! Je sais que tu tiens à lui alors je t'en prie, dis moi où il est !

\- Je ne sais pas !

\- Quelqu'un peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda Isabelle, choquée de l'attitude de son frère, qui généralement contrôlait ses émotions. A présent, ses yeux étincelaient de colère, son corps tremblait et il semblait sur le point de tout casser autour de lui.

\- Magnus est parti retrouver Maryse ! Lui répondit Jace.

Lui aussi fixait Alec. Il avait l'impression que la situation s'était inversée : d'habitude, c'était lui qui était hors de contrôle et Alec qui faisait tout pour le calmer avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Cette fois, c'était le contraire, c'était à lui de calmer son ami avant que celui-ci ne s'en prenne à la sorcière. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Calme-toi, tu ne résoudras rien en pétant un plomb !

\- Elle sait où il est Jace ! Comment tu crois qu'il a trouvé ma mère ?

\- Il ne savait peut-être pas encore où elle était !

\- Oh si ! Crois-moi ! Il n'aurait jamais trahi ma confiance s'il n'était pas sûr de mettre la main sur elle !

\- Et cela te surprend petit Chasseur d'ombres ? Il en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête ! Même s'il est vrai que là c'est différent… Son amour pour toi est si fort…

\- Dis-moi où il est !

\- Non…

\- Catarina, dis-moi où il est ! Répéta Alec en détachant chaque mot.

\- Magnus est mon ami depuis très longtemps… il m'a sauvé la vie…

\- Alors sauve-le à ton tour !

\- Il n'est pas en danger ! Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé si je pensais qu'il y avait un risque !

\- Catarina, je t'en supplie…

\- Alec je…

La sorcière planta son regard dans les yeux bleus du néphilim. En cet instant, elle comprit pourquoi Magnus avait cédé si souvent aux demandes du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait un charme indéniable. Mais Catarina ne posait pas sur lui le même regard que le sorcier. Elle voyait en Alec un enfant au grand cœur, fragile. Elle avait prévenu Magnus, elle lui avait dit que l'enfant Lightwood était jeune, que ce n'était qu'un adolescent. Au début, elle pensait que Magnus voulait juste rajouter un nom à son tableau de chasse et que le fait que ce soit un Lightwood était une vengeance personnelle envers cette famille qu'il n'avait jamais portée dans son cœur. Elle s'était cependant très vite rendu compte que son ami était en train de tomber amoureux de lui et elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis que le jeune homme partageait sa vie. Elle même aimait bien les enfants Lightwood, ils étaient tellement différents de leurs parents. Elle soupira, Magnus risquait probablement de lui en vouloir mais elle prenait le risque.

\- Entrepôt, Bâtiment A, New York Sud...

 ** _A_ _suivre_**

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :D**_

 _ **Bientôt la fin :D**_

 _ **Bisous :D**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Avant dernier chapitre :D**_

 _ **Merci pour vos review :D**_

Magnus avançait prudemment dans l'entrepôt désaffecté. Habillé d'une simple chemise en flanelle bleue et d'un jean, il pensa qu'il aurait dû prendre une veste, ça lui aurait évité d'être gelé de la tête aux pieds. Il sentait la présence de Catarina de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à marcher dans cet entrepôt glacial, où on pouvait encore sentir l'odeur des poissons qui y étaient entreposés des années plus tôt, à l'époque où New York n'était pas celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui, il trouva enfin la sorcière à la peau bleue. Elle avait acculé Maryse Lightwood dans un coin. Celle-ci était dans un état pire que la dernière fois où Magnus l'avait vue. Il aurait pensé qu'elle se serait fait une beauté depuis, mais visiblement, elle n'en avait soit, pas eu le temps, soit pas les moyens. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon négligé, ses vêtements étaient troués à certains endroits et elle avait des plaies sur les bras et le visage qu'elle n'avait pas la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisée. Peut-être était-ce la bataille qu'avait donnée Valentin dans le sous-sol de l'Institut qui l'avait mis dans cet état, mais il ne lui semblait pas qu'Isabelle ait mentionné sa mère prenant part à la bataille. Elle avait juste disparu, enfin c'est ce qui avait été dit. Il l'entendit sangloter: « mes enfants, je veux juste retrouver mes enfants… s'il vous plaît... ». Catarina, qui avait dû sentir la présence du sorcier, tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Que sait-il passé ? Demanda Magnus à la sorcière, qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

Maryse ne sembla pas remarquer la présence du sorcier, qui pourtant s'était ostensiblement rapproché.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête Bane ? Pourquoi mens-tu à tes amis chasseurs d'ombres ? Le questionna Catarina. Et plus important encore, pourquoi tu lui mens à _lui ?_

 _-_ Tu veux la vérité ?

\- Je préférerais oui ! J'aime savoir à quel genre de problème je vais devoir me confronter pour toi !

\- Je voulais la tuer !

\- Mauvaise idée ! Tu romprais les Accords !

\- Je sais ! J'ai dit « _je voulais »_ pas je veux !

Maryse, repliée sur elle-même continuait de sangloter, que pouvait-il lui être arrivé ? Magnus sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Il ferma les yeux un instant, il se doutait un peu de qui l'appelait. Alec devait être furieux, et encore le mot était faible. Il savait qu'il lui devrait des explications et l'idée de la confrontation avec le néphilim l'angoissait au plus haut point. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est le portable de Catarina qui sonna. Elle le sortit et regarda l'identité de l'appelant qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

\- Ton chasseur d'ombres ! Annonça-t-elle à Magnus.

Oui, forcément, Magnus disparu, Alec appelait Catarina pour le retrouver. Il s'en doutait un peu. Il fit signe à la sorcière de ne pas répondre.

\- Il m'a laissé un message !

Catarina consulta sa messagerie et mit le haut-parleur pour que Magnus entende : « _Catarina, viens tout de suite à l'Institut ! »._ La voix de son fils sortit Maryse de sa torpeur. Elle remarqua enfin la présence du sorcier et se jeta sur lui. Magnus, perturbé lui aussi par la voix d'Alec, réagit trop tard, Catarina avait déjà plaqué Maryse contre le mur.

\- Pas bouger ! Lui dit-elle. Puis se tournant vers Magnus : Vous avez la même faiblesse on dirait !

\- Va à l'Institut, je m'occupe d'elle !

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, l'air suspicieux.

\- Discuter…

\- Magnus, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire ! Ton néphilim ne te pardonnera jamais si tu la tues ! Et moi je ne te le pardonnerais pas non plus si je me retrouve avec une armée de chasseurs d'ombres en colère aux fesses à cause de toi !

\- Je ne vais pas la tuer ! S'il te plaît va à l'Institut, distrais les !

\- Distrais les ?! Et je lui dis quoi à ton chéri ?

\- Rien ! Tu lui dis que tu ne sais rien !

\- Il ne me croira pas !

Elle relâcha son emprise sur Maryse, qui s'écrasa au sol, telle une poupée de chiffon. Ignorant ses lamentations, les deux sorciers continuaient leur discussion.

\- Alors retiens-le ! Le plus possible…

\- J'espère que tu ne prépares pas un sale coup Bane !

Elle se tourna pour créer un portail, lui lança un dernier regard suspicieux et traversa. Magnus se retrouva seul avec Maryse. Il se pencha vers elle. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul, mélangé à du dégoût.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

\- Je vois que nos rapports sont toujours aussi amicaux !

\- Tues moi! Vas-y !

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention… enfin plus maintenant en tout cas !

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?!

\- Que t'es t-il arrivé ?

\- Tu crois que vais te répondre Sorcier ? Je n'ai aucune raison de répondre à tes questions !

Magnus leva la main et Maryse fut soulevée du sol, les mains plaquée sur sa gorge. Elle semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer.

\- Et maintenant ? Tu n'es pas en position de force, alors je te conseille de me répondre avant que je ne perde patience !

\- Lâ...che...moi…. Arriva t-elle à articuler.

\- Seulement si tu réponds à mes questions ! On est d'accord ?

\- Oui…

Le sorcier la relâcha. Maryse se mit à tousser, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

\- Tu as une tête à faire peur, je t'ai connue plus...disons… classe !

\- Je… je fuis Valentin.. .

\- Vraiment ? C'est pourtant lui qui t'a sauvé non ?

\- Non… il était venu chercher Jace ! Il ignorait dans quelle cellule il était et en le cherchant il… il est tombé sur moi…Je lui ai fait croire que je voulais rejoindre ses rangs… je ne voulais pas être bannie… j'avais peur de ne plus jamais revoir mes enfants… Il a ouvert la cellule, mais à ce moment-là, Isabelle et la fille Morgenstern sont arrivées… Valentin a plongé les cellules dans le noir et j'ai entendu Jace crier et après…

Maryse secoua la tête.

\- Je me suis enfuie… j'en ai profité pour m'échapper mais Valentin a fini par me retrouver… il… il a ce démon avec lui qui nous fait voir ce qui nous fait le plus peur…mes enfants… mes enfants… ils étaient morts… j'ai cru que…que c'était la réalité.

Elle sanglotait de plus en plus et Magnus fut touché par sa détresse. Il savait qu'elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout, mais malheureusement, elle les traitait en soldat la plupart du temps et se montrait dure avec eux. Isabelle avait été celle qui en avait le plus souffert. Elle avait dû supporter les critiques de sa mère qui n'était jamais satisfaite, à longueur de journée. Bien entendu, Alec était le dernier en date à avoir subi l'amour étrange de sa mère, elle qui avait tenté de tuer son petit ami car il ne convenait pas à son « haut rang ». Mais Magnus était persuadé, à présent, qu'il y avait plus que cela qui suscitait la haine de cette femme envers lui.

\- Ils vont bien… tes enfants vont bien….

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui...Que sait-il passé ensuite ?

\- Valentin m'a abandonné au milieu de nulle part… disant que j'étais tombée bien bas… qu'il se fichait de mon sort…

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas ralliée à lui ?

\- Non! Jamais ! Mes enfants… à l'époque je voulais un monde meilleur pour Alec tu le sais… mais je me suis rendu compte que Valentin était en train de faire tout le contraire… il était allé trop loin !

\- … j'ai une autre question : pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ?

\- Pour la même raison que tu me détestes Magnus !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Alec…

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai fait des choses horribles à l'époque du Cercle … tu es rattaché à cette époque… tu t'es battu contre nous… je me souviens de cette nuit-là, avec la petite loup garou ! Je ne voulais pas ça… s'était aller trop loin !

\- Et donc ?

\- J'ai vu ton regard… tu nous aurais tués si Valentin ne t'avait pas blessé !

\- Peut-être oui…

Magnus lui cacha la véritable raison qui l'avait empêché de tous les réduire en poussière. Après tout, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose qu'elle ne connaisse pas tous les détails.

\- J'ai lu la haine dans tes yeux… alors quand je t'ai vu avec mon fils… j'ai eu peur que tu ne le tournes contre moi, que tu te serves de lui… que tu lui fasses du mal, que tu te venges ! J'ai voulu le protéger ! Sanglotait-elle.

\- Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Alec...Tu l'as bien vu non ?! Je l'ai soigné quand il a été blessé!

\- Oui, mais tu l'as éloigné de moi ensuite ! Tu m'as interdit de l'approcher !

\- J'avais besoin d'être près de lui…

Magnus comprenait à présent son erreur. Lorsque Alec avait été blessé, paniqué à l'idée de le perdre, il l'avait gardé près de lui et avait rejeté Maryse. Celle-ci , persuadée que le sorcier voulait du mal à sa famille du fait de leur lourd passé commun, en avait vu là, la preuve que ses craintes étaient fondées.

\- C'était une raison pour me tuer ? Alec en aurait été détruit !

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi… J'ai été aveuglée par ma haine envers toi !

\- Et voilà le résultat…

\- Je veux juste protéger mes enfants !

\- Je ne représente aucun danger pour eux Maryse… Je mourrais pour Alec !

\- Moi aussi…

\- On n'est peut-être pas obligé d'en arriver jusque-là…. Alec nous aiment tous les deux et…

\- Non… non il me déteste ! Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux ! Le coupa-t-elle.

\- Non.. tu es sa mère… malgré tout… rien ne redeviendra comme avant mais rien n'est perdu pour autant…

\- Vraiment ?

Magnus lut de l'espoir dans ses yeux, là où auparavant, il n'y avait vu que de la haine.

\- Vraiment…

Ils entendirent des pas qui approchaient et des voix indistinctes parvinrent jusqu'à eux. Maryse, paniquée, essaya de se relever mais retomba lourdement au sol, gémissant de douleur.

\- Valentin !

Magnus sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Si vraiment c'était Valentin qui arrivait, ils allaient avoir un gros problème. Il attrapa Maryse, l'a remis sur ses pieds et l'appuya sur lui.

\- Allez on y va, avant qu'une armée de fou furieux nous tombe dessus!

Les pas se rapprochèrent et il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien l'appeler.

\- Et merde… je crois que j'aurais préféré que ce soit Valentin, tout compte fait !

Maryse lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension et il allait la reposer au sol quand Alec les aperçut. Il du croire que sa mère s'était jetée sur le sorcier car il hurla « Éloigne toi de lui tout de suite ! »

Maryse jeta à Magnus un regard entre la déception et la colère.

\- Tu disais quoi déjà ? Il ne me déteste pas?! Lui dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- En ce moment ? Je pense qu'il me déteste plus que toi ! Puis, se tournant vers un Alec à la fois inquiet et furieux : Tout va bien Alec !

Celui-ci l'écarta de sa mère et lui jeta un rapide un regard, sûrement pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien et se pencha sur sa mère.

Derrière le jeune néphilim, se tenaient Jace, Isabelle et Clary. Les jeunes chasseurs d'ombres leur jetaient des regards inquiets.

\- Où est cette traîtresse de Catarina ? Demanda Magnus en la cherchant des yeux.

Alec, qui avait entrepris de tracer des Iratzes sur les plaies de sa mère, tourna un regard furieux vers lui !

\- De vous deux, le traître ce n'est pas elle !

\- Alec… dit le sorcier en avançant une main vers lui, mais le néphilim se dégagea et se releva, sa mère dans les bras.

\- Jace, emmène la à l'Institut, elle a besoin de soin ! Puis appelle l'Inquisitrice, informe la qu'on l'a retrouvée !

\- Alec, tu devrais attendre avant de l'appeler ! Lui dit Magnus.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Je t'expliquerai… fais-moi juste confiance !

\- Confiance ? Te faire confiance à toi ? Plus jamais de ma vie !

Ses mots blessèrent le sorcier. Il savait qu'il avait pris un risque en trahissant Alec mais il savait aussi qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

\- Écoute au moins ce que j'ai à te dire et décide ensuite !

Alec qui tenait toujours sa mère dans ses bras, la reposa au sol et Jace vint la soutenir, aidé par Isabelle. Magnus créa un portail et le petit groupe le traversèrent. Maryse fut emmenée à l'infirmerie, et des gardes furent placés devant sa porte. Alec n'appela cependant pas l'Inquisitrice. Il avait décidé d'écouter ce que le sorcier avait à dire. Mais il voulait les deux versions, il resta donc auprès de sa mère et Magnus rentra seul à son appartement. Jace lui tomba dessus au moment où il allait franchir la porte de l'Institut.

\- Tu vas passer une mauvaise soirée ! Je te préviens, Alec est furieux !

\- Merci je sais, j'avais remarqué !

\- Bonne chance mec ! Lui dit Jace en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

 **Appartement de Magnus**

Cela faisait des heures que le sorcier tournait en rond dans son appartement . Il regardait son portable toute les deux minutes, espérant des nouvelles d'Alec. Il avait fait disparaître les menottes dans la chambre, mais avait remarqué du sang dessus. Il s'en voulait mais il n'avait pas eu le choix et il espérait qu'Alec le comprendrait. Mais il l'avait trahi et il savait que son amant donnait sa confiance difficilement. Il avait failli l'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois mais s'était ravisé au dernier moment. Le harceler n'était pas la solution. Soudain, il entendit la porte claquer. Son cœur s'accéléra, il ne sentait pas très bien cette discussion : il n'eut besoin que d'un seul regard vers son amant pour s'apercevoir qu'Alec avait enfilé sa carapace de protection. Son regard était froid, indifférent, et tout dans son attitude empestait l'arrogance. Ce n'était pas Alexander Lightwood que le sorcier avait en face de lui, mais le chasseur d'ombres. Alec s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée et croisa les bras.

\- Alors, ton explication ?

\- Je….

Magnus ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Alec n'avait jamais employé cette attitude avec lui. Aucun sentiment n'émanait de lui, c'était un véritable glaçon. Il avait l'impression d'être une créature obscure interrogée par un chasseur d'ombres et pas Magnus Bane devant donner des explications à son petit ami.

\- Je voulais que cette situation avec ta mère cesse. Au début, j'ai voulu la tuer, mais ensuite j'ai compris que tu ne souhaitais pas sa mort, que ça te détruirait. Puis plus je réfléchissais, plus je me disais que le fait que je sois une créature obscure et qu'elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, n'était pas une raison suffisante pour expliquer ses actes. Je voulais une explication, je voulais comprendre… Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas faire, même si je te l'expliquais… je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être une solution pour qu'elle ne soit pas condamnée à l'exil… que tu puisses continuer à voir ta mère…Tout ça, c'était entre elle et moi depuis le début…. C'était à moi de régler cette histoire !

\- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer… si Valentin avait été là… tu serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Je sais, j'en ai conscience. Mais je devais prendre le risque! Ton bonheur passe avant tout le reste… même avant ma haine pour ta mère…

\- Bien…

Alec se détacha enfin de la porte et déposa une clé sur la table du salon. Magnus comprit, à la seconde où le néphilim se dirigeait vers la sortie, ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Alec, non ! Ne fais pas ça !

\- Tu m'as trahi… j'avais confiance en toi et…

Le sorcier se mit face à lui et tendit la main, mais pour la deuxième fois, le jeune homme s'écarta.

\- Alec, je te demande pardon ! Je ne voulais pas… je n'avais pas le choix !

\- Pas le choix?! On a toujours le choix ! C'est ce que tu me disais non ?

\- Dans ce cas j'ai fait le choix de risquer ma vie pour ton bonheur ! Oui j'ai trahi ta confiance, mais je ne l'ai pas fait contre toi !

\- Peu importe pourquoi tu l'as fait, tu… tu as brisé toute les promesses que tu m'avais faite! Tu avais juré de ne jamais me faire de mal ! Résultat, j'ai failli me rompre le cou parce que tu m'as balancé à travers un portail, je me suis ouvert les poignets parce que tu m'avais attaché pour pouvoir filer en douce ! Tu m'avais juré de ne jamais me mentir, pourtant tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux en me jurant que tu ne t'en mêlerais pas, tu… tu as risqué ta vie alors que tu savais que j'en mourrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, et tout ça en une seule journée ! Comment veux-tu que j'ai confiance en toi après ça ? Et une relation ne marche jamais sans confiance … tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi, c'est toi le plus âgé de nous deux !

Magnus n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son amant. Son costume de chasseur d'ombres avait enfin disparu pour laisser place à son Alec. Bien que les mots du jeune homme lui firent mal, il était heureux de le retrouver. Lorsque Alec lui parla de la blessure à ses poignets, il se rappela du sang sur les menottes. Son regard descendit alors vers les mains de son amant mais la tenue de combat qu'il portait l'empêchait de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il s'avança doucement et prit la main du jeune homme. Celui-ci allait se dégager à nouveau, mais Magnus le retint.

\- Laisse-moi voir tes poignets… s'il te plaît…

Alec accepta d'un signe de tête et le sorcier releva la manche de son poignet droit. Il laissa échapper un gémissement. Il s'attendait à trouver une simple cicatrice, pensant qu'Alec aurait soigné sa blessure avec une Iratze, mais au lieu de ça, il trouva une plaie d'où du sang s'écoulait encore légèrement. Il fit jaillir des étincelles bleues dans sa main et la passa délicatement au-dessus de la blessure. Il fit de même avec l'autre poignet.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de te détacher !

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû m'attacher ! Lui rétorqua le jeune homme en se dégageant.

Alec contourna le sorcier et sortit de l'appartement. Magnus le rattrapa alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte du hall de l'immeuble. Il lui barra la route, refermant la porte d'un coup sec.

\- Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît !

\- Magnus, bouge de là !

\- Non !

\- Magnus….

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Je veux que tu remontes, que tu reprennes ta clé et que tu restes avec moi !

\- Ouais et ben moi j'aurais aimé que tu m'écoutes et tu n'ailles pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Tu vois, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut !

\- Alors je ne bougerai pas de là avant de l'avoir obtenu !

\- Va te faire voir Bane !

\- Alec, je t'aime !

\- Que… quoi ?

Alec sentit sa colère retomber d'un coup. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que le sorcier le lui disait, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui le lui dise en cet instant.

\- Je t'aime ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un auparavant ! Je refuse que nous deux ça se finisse comme ça ! Pas après les moments qu'on a passés sur cette île…

Les souvenirs de leur « week-end » aux Bahamas, bien qu'écourté, revinrent à l'esprit d'Alec. Le sorcier et lui n'avait jamais été aussi proche, une confiance aveugle s'était installée entre eux là-bas…

\- Oui mais on est rentré maintenant et… et t'as brisé cette confiance que j'avais envers toi !

\- Alec, tu peux toujours me faire confiance ! Je ne te trahirais jamais… sauf si tu me demandes de faire quelque chose que je juge aller à l'encontre de ton bonheur ou de ta sécurité ! Bon sang, crois-moi s'il te plaît ! Ne vois-tu pas que tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi ! Mon monde tourne autour de toi, il n'y a plus que toi qui comptes ! Te mentir m'a fait mal, te blesser m'a fait mal, mais… mais je ne voulais pas que tu ais à faire le deuil de ta mère à cause de moi ! Alors oui, un instant j'ai pensé à la tuer mais je ne l'ai pas fait… j'ai laissé vivre la femme qui a massacré les miens pendant des années et qui était prête à me jeter en enfer, pour toi ! Parce que tu es ma vie ! Ma vie pour la tienne Alec…

Le jeune homme fut touché par les paroles du sorcier . Il s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier menant à l'appartement, la tête dans les mains.

\- Pourquoi est-ce toujours aussi compliqué entre nous ? Tout était si simple là-bas, alors pourquoi on n'y arrive pas ici ?

Magnus s'avança vers le jeune homme, s'agenouilla près de lui et posa une main sur sa joue, le faisant relever la tête vers lui.

\- C'est le monde dans lequel on vit qui est compliqué, pas notre relation Alec…

Magnus posa son front contre celui de son amant.

\- Reste…

Alec le serra dans ses bras. Il sentit que le sorcier s'accrochait à lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille. Mais le néphilim n'avait plu l'intention de s'en aller. Une fois de plus, la force de l'amour qui le liait à lui, était plus fort que tout !

\- Ne me refais jamais ça Magnus ! Jamais ! J'ai tellement eu peur de… de te retrouver blessé ou…

\- Chut, n'y pense plus ! Je n'ai rien ! Tout va bien, c'est fini !

\- Il reste le procès….

\- Oui, mais je ne témoignerai pas contre elle !

\- Tu pourrais ! Ce serait ton droit, puis elle doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes !

\- Alec, as-tu parlé à ta mère ?

\- Non, elle dormait… je suis sorti faire un tour avant de venir ici…

\- Tu devrais avoir une discussion avec elle… vraiment !

\- Ok…

\- On rentre ?

\- Oui…

Magnus lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

\- Au fait, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé notre petit moment dans la douche de tout à l'heure….

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui et il me semble que tu n' étais pas contre le fait de recommencer, si mes souvenirs sont bons…

\- Oui, mais il me semble t'avoir aussi dit qu'il fallait que je dorme….

\- Tu dormiras plus tard…

Magnus poussa son amant contre la table du salon et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Le jeune homme s'assit et rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Le sorcier se plaça entre ses jambes, les deux mains sur ses cuisses, tout en continuant ses baisers. Il fit remonter ses mains le long des cuisses de son amant et ses mains passèrent sous son tee-shirt, rentrant en contact avec sa peau . Alec enleva sa veste et colla ses hanches un peu plus contre le sorcier qui lui enleva son tee-shirt. Il fit ensuite descendre ses lèvres sur son torse puis elles remontèrent pour se poser sur celles du néphilim. Alec passa une main dans les cheveux du sorcier et gémit son nom. L'entendre ainsi de la bouche de son amant, fit monter le désir de Magnus. Il lui enleva son jean en cuir, tenue de combat officielle, et caressa ses cuisses du bout des doigts, déviant progressivement vers l'intérieur. Il le sentit frissonner sous ses caresses. Sa langue descendit sur son cou puis toujours plus bas, la peau d'Alec laissant un goût sucré sur les lèvres du sorcier. Celui-ci déposa un coup de langue sur le sexe du néphilim.

\- Putain… Magnus…

\- Oui mon ange ?

\- Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi, tu le sais ça ?!

Magnus sourit. Si on lui avait dit un jour que le petit garçon dont Maryse lui parlait il y a 16 ans, un Lightwood, serait à moitié allongé et nu sur la table de son salon, il l'aurait certainement pris pour un fou. Mais bon dieu, comme il aimait ça.

\- Je n'ai pas pu te faire l'amour sur la table de la villa des Bahamas comme je te l'avais promis alors... je le fais ici…

Alec rougit et Magnus captura ses lèvres.

\- Si beau… lui murmura-t-il le faisant rougir de plus belle.

\- On n'est pas à égalité là ! Dit Alec, en enlevant les vêtements de Magnus. Maintenant, oui !

Magnus déposa d'abord une légère caresse de sa main sur l'intimité de son amant, puis sa main se fit plus pressante, effectuant dessus des vas et vient de plus en plus rapides. Alec attrapa le bord de la table , les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte laissant échapper des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Magnus alla à nouveau à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

\- Magnus… s'il te plaît… maintenant !

Le sorcier allongea le néphilim sur la table et celui-ci enserra ses jambes autour de la taille de Magnus, le collant à lui. Le sorcier le pénétra doucement puis ses coups de reins furent de plus en plus forts. Il sentit les mains d'Alec glisser dans son dos et caresser sa nuque et il le sentait mouvoir ses hanches à chacun de ses mouvements en lui. Il trouva le regard bleu océan du chasseur d'ombres, qui mit sa main dans la sienne. Magnus sentit le plaisir venir et de sa main libre, il reprit les caresses sur le sexe de son amant tout en lui donnant un grand coup de rein qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Le jeune néphilim se tendit, libérant sa jouissance en même temps que le sorcier.

\- Waw...dit Alec à bout de souffle.

\- Waw, répéta Magnus en riant.

Ils reprirent doucement leurs esprits et Magnus entraîna Alec jusque dans leur lit. Il le serra contre lui alors que le néphilim nichait sa tête dans son cou, s'enivrant de l'odeur du sorcier. Il se sentait tellement bien quand il était dans ses bras. Magnus lui déposa un baiser sur le front et Alec sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes. Il tenait quand même à préciser une chose au sorcier avant de s'endormir.

\- Si quand je me réveille, tu m'as attaché, je te jure que cette fois je te tue !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… la prochaine fois que je t'attache, ce sera pour te faire l'amour…

Il prit un poignet de son amant et déposa un baiser à l'endroit où, quelques heures auparavant, une plaie s'y trouvait.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu te blesses…

Alec posa sa main sur la joue du sorcier et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

\- N'y pense plus… j'ai connu pire ! Juste, si tu comptes vraiment me faire l'amour comme ça, prends-en des plus confortables !

\- Promis ! Lui dit Magnus en riant.

 **A suivre**

 **Bisous :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**ruka croiwseria : Merci beaucoup :D et non pas forcement ça dépend si j'ai le temps ou pas:)**

 **Voilà le chapitre final :)**

Alec se réveilla doucement et sentit des bras chauds autour de son corps. Il garda les yeux fermés encore un petit moment pour profiter de cet instant et se plongea dans ses souvenirs. La première fois où il s'était réveillé dans les bras du sorcier, s'était après qu'ils aient couché pour la première fois ensemble. Sa première fois. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti. La veille, il s'était réveillé la boule au ventre à l'idée du mariage qui l'attendait dans l'après-midi, et le lendemain, il se retrouvait nu comme un ver dans les bras de Magnus. Il se souvint s'être dit : « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? », mais, très vite, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien qu'en cet instant. Tout était allé très vite : leur premier baiser, leur première fois , l'apparition de leurs sentiments... Le sorcier était rentré dans sa vie tellement vite, c'était comme s'ils avaient été destinés à se rencontrer. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré le sorcier, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois, dans cet appartement, lorsque le sorcier s'est présenté à lui, qu'il a senti ce trouble. C'était une sensation étrange, comme des papillons dans le bas du ventre. Il avait eu du mal à aligner deux mots à la suite et surtout à détacher son regard de celui du sorcier. Il ne saurait pas expliquer ce qui l'avait autant troublé, si c'était l'assurance que dégageait le sorcier, la manière dont celui-ci le regardait, son côté « atypique » ou simplement le fait qu'il avait un corps parfait. Magnus l'avait ensuite ostensiblement dragué devant tout le monde. Ça l'avait certes mis mal à l'aise, mais ça ne lui avait pas déplu. Puis, lorsque le sorcier lui avait pris la main au moment de convoquer le démon, leurs regards s'étaient à nouveaux croisés et le simple fait de le toucher l'avait... perturbé. Bien-sûr, à ce moment là, il pensait être amoureux de Jace. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte à quel point il s'était trompé. Mais bon, il était jeune, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'était vraiment l'amour. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le rencontre... lui... Magnus Bane. Il n'avait jamais voué une haine comme ses parents envers les créatures obscures, mais de là à vouloir coucher avec... Parce que c'était cela qu'il avait ressenti au début. Ce n'était pas des sentiments, c'était de l'attirance physique. Il avait perçu le regard brûlant de désir du sorcier, à chacune de leur rencontre. Il avait essayé de résister à la tentation, à l'attraction qui l'attirait vers lui. Mais les rapprochements entre Clary et Jace et Magnus qui tournait autour de lui comme un aigle guettant sa proie, n'avaient pas aidé. Le sorcier lui faisait des avances de plus en plus claires. Puis il y avait eu cette nuit là, après avoir soigné Luke. Il était perdu parce que ses parents voulaient le marier et Jace lui avait dit que Magnus demandait sa présence. C'était pour lui qu'il s'était finalement rendu à l'appartement du sorcier pour l'aider à soigner Luke. Il avait ressenti ce besoin de le voir. Puis il était resté passer la soirée avec lui pour deux raisons : il s'inquiétait pour lui, il avait utilisé beaucoup de magie et semblait à bout de forces, et puis surtout, alors qu'il le connaissait à peine, il se sentait bien lorsque le sorcier était près de lui. Magnus et lui avaient alors passé la soirée à boire des cocktails et à parler. Il n'avait pas menti à Izzy, il ne s'était rien passé ce soir là. Même s'il en avait eu très envie. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Magnus lui avait raconté ce qu'il appelait le « Top 5 de ses pires soirées », ce qui avait fait rire Alec. Le sorcier lui avait alors dit qu'il avait un sourire magnifique et le jeune homme avait rougi. Puis Alec lui avait raconté ses souvenirs d'Idris, bien qu'il n'y soit allé que très peu de fois. Puis la conversation avait dérivé sur les lois de l'Enclave, et pour la première fois, il avait avoué être attiré par les hommes à quelqu'un. Il savait que sa sœur s'en était aperçu mais il n'en avait jamais parlé avec elle. Et pourtant, il en avait parlé ce soir-là avec Magnus. Il se sentait à l'aise avec le sorcier. Ils avaient passé la soirée à rigoler, assis sur le canapé du salon, ce qui lui avait fait du bien, lui permettant d'évacuer la tension des derniers jours. Puis, en prenant un verre que lui présentait le sorcier, leurs mains s'étaient effleurées et Alec avait senti comme une décharge électrique lui traverser le corps. Magnus lui avait alors pris la main et il n'avait pas cherché à se dégager. Le sorcier lui caressait le dos de la main avec son pouce. Alec avait senti sa respiration s'accélérer et son regard, jusque-là fixé sur les yeux maquillés du sorcier, avait dévié sur ses lèvres. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et ça lui avait fait peur. Magnus avait dû s'en rendre compte ou alors il n'avait pas voulu risquer de faire quelque chose qui le ferait fuir, mais il lui annonça qu'il était peut-être tant qu'il rentre, mais il avait pris soin de rajouter qu'il espérait le revoir. Alec et lui était ensuite resté en contact, se voyant en cachette à l'appartement du sorcier. Il aimait ces moments avec Magnus, même s'il ne faisait rien d'autre de plus que de se prendre parfois la main. Alec sentait qu'un lien commençait à se créer avec lui. Mais il y avait toujours l'idée de mariage de ses parents. Il s'était confié au sorcier. Celui-ci lui avait clairement dit de refuser. Lorsqu'il lui avait alors annoncé qu'il avait demandé à Lydia de l'épouser, Magnus avait réagi froidement. Alec avait bien essayé de l'appeler mais il refusait de lui répondre. Alec se souvint avoir été terrifié à l'idée que le sorcier sorte de sa vie. Puis Isabelle avait été arrêtée et avait demandé à ce que ce soit Magnus qui la défende. Alec n'avait pas osé se l'avouer mais il avait été ravi d'avoir une raison pour le revoir. Mais le sorcier lui en voulait toujours et le jeune homme vit qu'il souffrait. Alec décida donc de mettre des distances à son tour avec Magnus. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait alors à quoi bon le faire souffrir... Se faire souffrir tous les deux... Mais le sorcier avait finalement décidé de ne pas laisser tomber et tenta tout pour le faire changer d'avis, jusqu'au jour même de son mariage avec Lydia. Il lui avait envoyé un seul message « Faut que je te parle » et il avait accouru jusqu'à chez lui. Encore une fois, il n'osait se l'avouer, mais il était heureux d'avoir une raison pour revoir le sorcier, pour ce qu'il pensait être la dernière fois. Par l'Ange, Alec avait bien failli l'embrasser cette fois-là. Magnus ne s'était jamais montré aussi direct avec lui, il sentait dans ses paroles et ses actes un dernier appel à le rejoindre. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne se sentait pas prêt à prendre le risque de tout perdre . Pourtant, quand Magnus lui avoua ce qu'il ressentait quand il le voyait, il faillit craquer et l'embrasser. Il se détourna donc de lui pour reprendre ses esprits mais quand il se tourna à nouveau, le sorcier avait disparu. Puis il y avait eu le mariage. Comme un automate, il avait commencé à suivre le rituel des frères silencieux, il avait regardé Lydia avec un regard résigné, conscient qu'il avait perdu celui qui hantait ses rêves depuis plusieurs nuits maintenant. Puis une porte claqua et il le vit, là au milieu des invités. Il n'oublierait jamais le regard que Magnus posa sur lui à ce moment-là. Et il sut... Il s'excusa auprès de Lydia et descendit de l'autel. Il ne voyait plus que lui, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il s'avança vers lui, ignorant les protestations de sa mère, et succomba au désir qu'il nourrissait depuis des jours, collant ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser plein de promesses. Depuis, ils avaient avancé ensemble main dans la main, malgré les obstacles qui s'étaient dressés devant eux, malgré les disputes . Leur relation n'était pas simple mais le lien qui les unissait était de plus en plus fort chaque jour. Il avait lié sa vie à la sienne. Les chasseurs d'ombres chassaient depuis des siècles les créatures obscures en tous genres. Pourtant, lui, Alexander Lightwood, chasseur d'ombres, était tombé amoureux du grand sorcier de Brooklyn, ennemi juré de ses parents . Il était drôle de constater comme parfois le destin se jouait de nous, choisissant toujours les chemins les plus compliqués. Mais par l'Ange, il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Il avait changé au contact du sorcier. Il avait gagné en assurance, Magnus lui avait donné confiance en lui, et surtout, il lui avait appris que la loi était moins importante que l'amour.

Il sentit une main lui caresser le dos, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur son visage.

\- On fait semblant de dormir mon ange ? Lui susurra une voix à l'oreille.

\- Non, je pensais à toi...

\- En bien j'espère ? Demanda Magnus.

\- Ça dépend des moments! Lui dit Alec en riant.

Magnus se mit au-dessus de lui et commença à l'embrasser.

\- Entendre ton rire me fait tomber amoureux de toi à nouveau...

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon rire ?

\- Il est magique !

\- Comme toi ! Fit Alec avec un grand sourire.

\- Je t'aime Alexander...

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus...

\- Pour toujours...

\- Et à jamais...

Magnus reprit les lèvres de son amant, savourant chaque instant de ce baiser.

\- Magnus, faut que je me lève...

\- Hum... non !

\- Magnus, allez ! Ria Alec, alors que le sorcier s'amusait à lui déposer des baisers un peu partout.

\- Tu pourrais rester...

\- Faut que j'aille à l'Institut ! Il y a encore plein de choses à régler...

\- Ta mère va être emmenée à Idris ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu sais que tu m'as promis d'aller lui parler ?

\- Ouais je sais ...

\- Et tu vas le faire...

\- Oui ! Si seulement elle avait pu accepter notre relation...

\- Ce n'est pas notre relation qu'elle n'accepte pas, mais moi ! Elle et moi on ne se serait jamais entendu, même si elle n'avait pas fait tout ça ! Il y aurait forcément eu un moment où ça aurait explosé ! Notre passé commun est chargé de haine... c'est comme ça ! On ne peut pas revenir en arrière !

\- Et avec mon père ?

\- Avec ton père... c'est tout aussi compliqué mais il ne se mêle pas de nos affaires donc... je fais un effort pour être courtois quand je le croise mais...

\- Mais tu ne l'aimes pas non plus...

\- Non, c'est vrai... Admit Magnus.

Alec se mit à rire. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il trouvait la situation comique. Sur toutes les créatures obscures que ses parents avaient rencontrées au cours de leur vie, il était tombé amoureux de celle qu'ils détestaient le plus, celui qui les avait combattu lorsqu'ils faisaient partie du Cercle. Puis son sourire s'effaça. Ça n'avait rien de drôle en fait. Que se serait-il passé si Magnus les avait tués à l'époque ? Il ne serait certainement pas là avec lui, en train de passer les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Magnus .

\- Rien d'important ! Viens par là...

Il le fit basculer sous lui et lui vola un baiser avant de se lever. Le sorcier râla en le voyant s'habiller.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais mettre un peu de couleur sur tout ça...

\- Non ! Oublie !

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi c'était le noir la tenue officielle... Les terrestres sont plus logiques que vous sur ce coup-là ! C'est vrai, pour eux le noir c'est pour le deuil... Vous, va comprendre pourquoi, mais c'est le blanc !

\- C'est la tradition !

\- Oui, « la loi c'est la loi ! »

\- Exactement ! Lui dit Alec avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu devrais mettre du bleu...

\- Nannn !

Alec sortit de la chambre, habillé de la tête aux pieds de noir, au grand dam de Magnus. Celui-ci enfila juste un jogging et sortit à son tour. Il le trouva au téléphone dans le salon, une tasse de café dans la main.

\- D'accord, je lui dis... Oui Izzy, promis !

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Izzy te passe le bonjour et me dis que j'ai intérêt de te remercier comme il se doit pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous !

\- Ahhhh enfin quelqu'un de sensé ! Bénie soit ta sœur ! Et donc... comment comptes-tu te faire remercier ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne demandais pas de paiement quand ça me concernait ?

\- Ça dépend du paiement...fit Magnus, un sourire en coin.

\- Obsédé !

\- Si peux..

Alec l'embrassa puis lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

\- On verra plus tard... je vais y réfléchir...

\- Bien... Réfléchis alors... Au fait...Tu allais oublier quelque chose... lui dit Magnus en attrapant la main de son amant dans laquelle il déposa une clé.

Alec sourit, rangea sa clé dans sa poche et fila à l'Institut. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment, il vit que toute l'Institut était en effervescence. Les chasseurs d'ombres couraient dans tous les sens : certains prenaient des armes, d'autres fixaient les écrans, d'autres étaient au téléphone. Il chercha Jace ou Izzy et finit par tomber sur eux au détour du couloir menant à la salle d'entraînement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leur demanda t-il.

\- On a trouvé Valentin !

\- Où ça ?

\- Au même endroit que l'autre fois ! Il ne cherche plus à se cacher...L'heure est venue de la confrontation !

\- L'Enclave a été prévenue ?

\- Oui, la force nous rejoint là-bas !

A ce moment-là, Clary arriva en courant, suivit de Simon.

\- On a un souci ! Valentin a quitté le port ! Il a jeté l'encre au large! Annonça-t-elle.

\- Fait chié ! Comment va-t-on faire pour monter à bord ? Demanda Alec.

\- Les chasseurs d'ombres n'ont pas de bateau ? S'étonna Clary.

\- La force si ! Nous non !

\- On n'a pas le temps de réfléchir à ça ! On y va et on voit là-bas ! Leur dit Jace.

\- Non ! Jace il nous faut un plan ! Il s'agit de Valentin je te signale !

\- Je sais Alec ! Je sais de quoi il est capable ! Mais on tient une occasion de l'avoir !

\- Il l'a voulu qu'on le trouve ! C'est un piège et tu le sais très bien ! Il contrôle les démons. Il a la coupe et l'épée ! On devrait attendre que la Force arrive !

\- Ils ne seront pas là avant des heures ! On n'a pas le temps Alec !

\- Arrêtez de vous engueuler tous les deux ! C'est pas le moment ! S'écria Isabelle. Pendant que vous vous chamaillez, certain réfléchisse ! Luke à une voiture et il nous attend dehors ! On va s'en servir pour rejoindre Valentin !

\- Izzy une voiture ne va pas dans l'eau ! Firent Alec, Jace et Simon en cœur.

\- Non, mais j'ai un frère qui sort avec un _sorcier !_

 _-_ Quel rapport ?!

\- Apparemment Isabelle est la seule ici qui réfléchit ! Fit une voix derrière eux.

\- Magnus ! S'exclama Alec. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Il me semble que vous avez un problème de bateau...

\- Et ? Tu vas me dire que tu as un bateau ?

\- Non mais je l'envisage ! Par contre, comme la précisé Isabelle, je suis un sorcier !

Tous les jeunes chasseurs d'ombres, excepté Izzy, le regardèrent avec une totale incompréhension.

\- Mon dieu... On vous apprend quoi à l'Académie d'Idris...

\- Magnus va transformer le pick-up de Luke pour qu'il puisse aller dans l'eau !

\- Pardon ? S'exclama Jace.

\- On va tous mourir ! Dit Alec. Vous êtes dingue ! Tous ! C'est hors de question que je mette les pieds dans une voiture flottante ou je ne sais quoi !

\- Tu préfères y aller à la nage ? Lui demanda Magnus.

 **Plus tard- Port de New York**

Alec pesta pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au port : contre Jace, qui était complètement inconscient, contre Isabelle et son idée stupide de transformer une voiture en demi-bateau, contre Magnus qui l'avait suivi, contre Clary qui avait entraîné le vampire avec elle, et contre Simon qui avait accepté de venir. Il était persuadé qu'ils allaient tous se faire tuer.

\- Franchement, mourir avec des abrutis pareils, ça devrait être interdit ! Leur dit-il alors qu'ils descendaient du pick-up.

\- Oui on sait Alec ! Change de disque un peu tu veux ?! Lui fit Jace.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours raison !

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester ici si tu as peur !

\- Va te faire Jace !

Magnus avait déjà commencé à transformer la voiture. Simon le regarda faire et se tourna vers ses camarades.

\- En fait je commence à penser un peu comme Alec, c'est peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça!

\- Ah vous voyez ?! Même le vampire le dit ! Fit remarquer Alec.

\- Oh ça suffit ! Je suis le grand sorcier de Brooklyn ! Vous ne risquez rien !

\- Ben voyons ! Faisons confiance à un mec qui porte de l'eye liner et des paillettes et qui a une mèche bleue dans ses cheveux ! Marmonna Simon.

Seul Alec, qui se tenait près de lui, l'entendit et il ne put que confirmer.

\- Ouais... on va tous mourir !

 **Bateau de Valentin**

Miraculeusement, selon Alec, ils avaient pu atteindre le bateau de Valentin. Magnus était resté dans la voiture pour enlever les protections que Valentin avait mises autour . Les jeunes chasseurs d'ombres et Simon, s'étaient séparés en montant à bord. Jace, Clary et Simon d'un côté, et Alec et Isabelle de l'autre. Ces derniers se trouvaient à présent acculés contre la rambarde. La pluie s'était mise à tomber, et il faisait sombre comme en pleine nuit. Mais cela était peut-être dû au fait que Valentin avait visiblement convoqué une armée de démons. Isabelle et Alec étaient entourés de monstres plus affreux les uns que les autres : crocs acérés en tous genres, tentacules,... Bref, un festival de l'horreur. Alec trancha, à l'aide de son poignard séraphique, une des têtes du démon qui menaçait de planter ses crocs dans sa chair. Il sentit de l'ichor se répandre sur sa main, le brûlant légèrement. Sa sœur, elle, était aux prises avec un Ravener, démon à mi-chemin entre l'alligator et le scorpion . Elle fit fouetter son fouet et trancha le démon en deux.

\- Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux Alec !

\- La Force devrait être arrivée depuis longtemps maintenant !

Un démon Drevak fonça sur lui et il évita de justesse le jet de pics empoisonnés qu'il projeta sur lui. Il lui décrocha une flèche qui le fit basculer par-dessus le bateau . Mais plus ils en tuaient, plus il y en avait. Alec était inquiet, il n'avait plus vu son parabataï, Clary et Simon, depuis un moment. Il n'avait rien senti au niveau de sa rune parabataï donc Jace allait bien, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins inquiet. Les démons affluaient de plus en plus. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Sa sœur évita un démon qui lui fonçait dessus mais perdit l'équilibre et bascula par-dessus la rambarde du bateau. Alec la retient de justesse d'une main alors qu'un démon fonçait sur eux. Un poignard vint alors se loger dans la poitrine du démon et une armée de chasseurs d'ombres déferla sur le ponton du navire : la Force.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Alec tout en remontant sa sœur. Celle-ci avait une blessure au bras et était très pâle. Le démon l'avait blessée et le venin commençait à faire son office. Alec sortit sa stèle et appliqua une Iratze au niveau de la blessure. Il fallait qu'il la sorte d'ici. Elle n'était pas danger, l'Iratze commencait déjà à faire effet, mais elle était affaiblie et donc par conséquent, elle n'était pas en état de se battre. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'une forte secousse ébranla l'ensemble du bateau. Il entendit des cris et le navire se fissura en deux. La moitié des chasseurs d'ombres et des démons tombèrent à la renverse dans la fissure et finirent leurs courses dans l'eau. Alec, qui tenait toujours sa sœur, avait réussi à s'accrocher au bastingage mais il y eut une nouvelle secousse et il fut projeté en avant. Il heurta sa tête contre quelque chose de dur, bascula à son tour dans l'eau et perdit connaissance.

Magnus qui était resté dans le pick-up de Luke, avait réussi à poser des barrières autour du bateau pour empêcher Valentin d'invoquer encore plus de démons, mais ces derniers étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que les chasseurs d'ombres. Il cherchait Alec des yeux lorsqu'il vit le navire de Valentin se partager en deux. Puis il vit Alec basculer par-dessus bord. L'inquiétude le gagna quand il s'aperçut que le jeune homme ne remontait pas. Magnus ne pouvait pas le remonter par magie, ayant utilisé toutes ses forces pour bloquer Valentin. Il plongea alors sous l'eau et aperçut Alec qui coulait à pic. Il nagea vers lui , passa un bras autour de sa taille et le remonta. Il le déposa sur l'arrière du pick-up/bateau.

\- Allez Alec ouvre les yeux, m'oblige pas à te faire un bouche-à-bouche !

\- Pourquoi ça te dérangerait ? Vous faites ça à longueur de journée ! Lui fit Simon, trempé lui aussi, qui grimpait à bord de la voiture.

Magnus ne l'écoutait pas et donnait de petites tapes sur les joues de son amant.

\- Alec, réveille-toi !

Le sorcier commença à lui faire un bouche-à-bouche et le jeune homme finit par ouvrir les yeux, crachant de l'eau. Magnus s'appuya contre la carrosserie de la voiture et ferma les yeux, soulagé. Ce chasseur d'ombres finirait par avoir sa mort un jour, il en était persuadé. Clary arriva peu de temps après, suivi de Jace qui soutenait Isabelle. Celle-ci se précipita sur son frère.

\- Alec ça va ?

\- Ouais.. je vous l'avais dit...murmura-t-il.

Les jeunes gens et le sorcier se mirent à rire. Puis reprenant son calme, le sorcier leur demanda ce qui s'était passé.

\- Il y avait trop de démons, on était en train de perdre, alors... j'ai tracé une rune sur la paroi du navire... je pensais pas que ça ferait cet effet là...expliqua Clary.

\- Tu as bien failli tous nous tuer Clary, mais je dois reconnaître que c'était la meilleure idée de la journée ! Fit Alec.

Il se releva et prit la main de Magnus.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ça va... Valentin ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Jace.

\- Aucune idée ...

-... Allez on rentre sur la terre ferme ! Annonça Magnus.

 **Plus tard – Institut**

Arrivé à l'Institut, Alec trempé jusqu'aux os, était parti dans sa chambre pour se changer. Magnus l'avait accompagné et s'était effondré sur le lit.

\- Je vous aide plus ! C'est fini ! Ronchonna-t-il.

Alec sourit et s'allongea près de lui.

\- Je suis fier de toi...

\- De moi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai transformé un pick-up en bateau ?

\- Non... parce que tu as affronté ta plus grande peur... seul...

\- De quoi tu... ah ça...

\- Oui...

\- J'ai cru que tu allais te noyer, je pouvais pas rester sans rien faire et j'avais utilisé trop de magie donc j'ai bien été obligé !

\- Je suis quand même fier !

Magnus sourit et embrassa le jeune homme.

\- Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-il en baillant.

\- Continuer à pourchasser Valentin...

\- Hum...d'accord...

Le sorcier avait fermé les yeux et dormait à moitié. Alec se pencha et il lui déposa un baiser sur le front en souriant.

\- Dors, je reviens vite...

Le jeune néphilim sortit et partit en direction des cellules. Il avait promis à Magnus d'avoir une discussion avec sa mère, donc il tenait sa promesse. L'Institut était pratiquement déserte. Son père avait convoqué une réunion de crise. Bien entendu, lui et les autres n'avaient pas eu le droit d'y assister : « Trop jeune » avait dit son père. Alec ne s'en formalisait pas, il avait d'autres choses à faire. Arrivé devant la cellule de sa mère, il faillit faire demi-tour, mais Maryse le vit.

\- Alec ! Non, ne pars pas !

\- Magnus m'a dit que je devrais avoir une conversation avec toi...

\- Magnus... murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Et je te préviens je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre tes décharges de haine à son sujet !

\- Je ne l'aime pas Alec... et je ne l'aimerai jamais...

\- C'est réciproque, je te rassure !

\- Je sais... les actes du passé ... on ne peut plus revenir en arrière... Quand je t'ai vu avec lui, j'ai pris peur... j'ai pensé qu'il te voulait du mal ! Je n'ai aucune excuse...

\- Non, aucune effectivement !

\- J'ai du mal à accepter de te savoir avec lui mais... mais je crois que j'ai compris une chose ...

\- Laquelle ?

\- Il ne veut que ton bonheur...

Alec fut surpris d'entendre cela de sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? I peine quelques jours tu disais qu'il allait ruiner ma vie !

\- D'une certaine façon, je le pense toujours ! Ta vie aurait été meilleure si tu ne l'avais pas liée avec la sienne mais... il a refusé de me tuer !

\- Et ?

\- Ce sorcier me hait autant que je le hais ! Nos valeurs et nos idéaux sont à l'opposé les uns des autres ! Et pourtant il a refusé de me tuer... pour ton bonheur, pour toi...

\- Je sais ...

\- Et savais-tu qu'il s'est opposé à mon bannissement ? Il a dit à l'Inquisitrice qu'Asmodée avait utilisé sa puissance pour m'obliger à l'invoquer... L'Enclave m'a condamnée à rester à Alicante jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je n'aurai pas le droit d'en sortir...Un peu comme ils ont fait avec Hodge... Mais je vais garder mes runes !

-Il... il a fait ça ?

\- Oui... il a dit que la haine qu'il me portait ne devait pas priver Max, Izzy et toi, d'une mère...

\- Je pense pas que je te pardonnerai...

\- Je comprends...

\- Comment puis-je être sûr que tu ne tenteras plus jamais rien envers lui ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas perdre mes enfants...

 **Plus tard**

Alec était en train de s'entraîner avec Jace. Avant tout ça, ils s'entraînaient pratiquement tous les jours ensemble. Maintenant, ces moments étaient devenu rares. Jace fit une pause et attrapa une bouteille d'eau.

\- Alors avec Maryse?

\- Ché pas trop ! Lui dit Alec en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas prêt de lui pardonner, ça c'est sûr !

\- Magnus doit vraiment t'aimer pour avoir demandé à ce qu'elle ne soit pas bannie !

\- Oui...

\- Il est où d'ailleurs ?

\- Dans ma chambre, il dort !

\- Sérieux ? C'est des petites natures ces sorciers... Fit Jace en secouant la tête.

\- Hé ! Pas du tout ! Il nous a bien aidés je te signale !

\- C'est mignon ! Tu prends sa défense ! Rigola Jace. Par contre, tu sais que je t'en veux à propos d'un truc !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ben généralement, quand on couche pour la première fois avec quelqu'un, on le raconte à son meilleur ami !

\- Que... quoi...non... je... Balbutia Alec en rougissant.

\- Allez s'il te plaît, me la fait pas à moi ! En ce moment tu passes toutes tes nuits avec lui ! Je pense pas que vous jouez aux cartes, vue comment je t'ai retrouvé l'autre jour !

\- Quoi ? Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Tu le sais en plus ! Il m'a attaché pour que je ne le suive pas ! On n'a pas... non !

\- Mouais tu n'étais pas très habillé quand même...

\- Je dormais quand il...

\- Je pensais pas que tu étais du genre à te laisser attacher quand même !

\- J'ai pas eu le choix !

\- Ah ouais ? Il est du genre sado alors ?

\- Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Arrête de rire !

Jace était parti dans un véritable fou rire. Alec était rouge comme une pivoine et s'embrouillait de plus en plus dans ses explications.

\- Tu vois pas que je te fais marcher ?

\- Va te faire voir Jace !

\- Ouais... mais par contre je sais que vous l'avez fait tous les deux !

\- Ouais et pas qu'une fois si tu veux savoir ! Rétorqua Alec.

\- Nonnn ! Allez raconte !

\- Non je vais pas te raconter ça ! On dirait Izzy !

\- Non Izzy te demanderait les détails ! Moi je m'en passerai largement ! Donc... c'était bien ?

\- Hum...

\- Hum quoi ?! Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, c'était bien à quel point ?

\- Jace ! Est-ce que je te pose des questions sur tes coucheries avec Clary ?!

\- Non ! Mais tu peux! De toute façon on n'a pas eu trop la tête à ça ! Je pensais qu'elle était ma sœur il y a pas si longtemps que ça je te signale ! Mais moi au moins, je t'ai dit que j'avais eu envie d'elle , alors que toi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Magnus jusqu'à que tu l'embrasses en plein mariage !

\- Je savais pas comment... comment te parler de ça !

\- De quoi, de ton homosexualité ? Je le savais depuis longtemps ! J'attendais juste que tu m'en parle !

\- J'avais peur de ta réaction !

\- Ouais, parlons-en de ça ! Comment as-tu pu penser que je te rejetterai ?

Jace posa une main sur son épaule .

\- T'es mon frère, mon parabataï ! Tout ce qui compte c'est ton bonheur ! Bon, j'ai envie de tuer ton mec toute les 30 secondes tellement il est insupportable, mais je l'aime bien quand même ! Puis je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis que Magnus est dans ta vie ! Et surtout, il t'a sauvé d'un mariage qui t'aurait rendu malheureux toute ta vie !

\- Merci...

\- De rien... et donc cette première fois ?

\- 9 ! Les 10 on les a atteints la deuxième fois ! Lui dit Alec en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Alec sortit et se rendit dans sa chambre. Le sorcier dormait encore, mais le jeune néphilim n'avait pas envie de rester ici. Il voulait retrouver l'appartement du sorcier. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer mais il se sentait mieux là-bas qu'ici. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du sorcier puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Mon amour...

\- Hum...

\- Viens on va chez toi, on sera mieux qu'ici...

\- Pour faire quoi ? Lui demanda Magnus d'une voix endormie.

\- Pour passer la soirée ensemble...

Magnus agita la main et un portail s'ouvrit.

\- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ! Lui fit remarquer Alec.

\- Justement ! Je choisis la solution la plus rapide !

Le sorcier se leva, entraînant son amant à travers le portail. Arrivé au loft, Alec colla son torse contre le dos du sorcier et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Ou boire un truc ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Hum...

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Magnus se retourna vers lui en entendant son ton inquiet.

\- Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai entièrement récupéré ! Ça va, je t'assure ! C'est juste que... il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander...

\- Oui vas-y... dis moi !

\- J'aimerais que... que tu viennes vivre avec moi...

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Il y aura une suite mais dans une autre histoire ne vous inquiétez pas :D**_

 _ **Merci pour toute vos review et vos encouragements qui m'ont motivé à continuer :D**_

 _ **Gros bisous :D**_


	21. Bonus

_**Coucou:D**_

 _ **Comme vous êtes mignons, j'ai eu l'idée d'un petit bonus : la soirée d'Alec et Magnus à l'appart après avoir soigné Luke. Ça vous dit ou pas ? Et vous préféreriez le lire du point de vue de Magnus ou d'Alec ? Histoire de vous faire patienter:D**_

 _ **La suite arrivera bientôt, dès que j'aurai relu ce que j'ai écris pour pas m'embrouiller :D Ça me permet de corriger les fautes aussi qui ont réussi à m'échapper :D**_

 _ **Bisous :D**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**BONUS**_

 _ **PDV Magnus**_

 _Je regardais Alec nettoyer les traces du sang de Luke sur le canapé pendant que je nous servais des cocktails. Luke dormait dans ma chambre, se remettant doucement de ses blessures. Jace, Clary et Simon étaient rentrés à l'Institut. J'aurais pensé qu'Alec serait parti avec eux, mais à mon grand étonnement et pour mon grand plaisir, il était resté. Jace l'avait regardé d'un air suspicieux mais n'avait pas posé de questions. Je me tournais vers lui._

\- Tu sais que j'ai de la magie pour ça, Alec ?

\- Je crois que tu t'es déjà assez fatigué comme ça pour aujourd'hui…

 _Oh, on s'inquiète petit népilim ? Ce garçon était vraiment surprenant…_

\- Un petit verre ? Lui proposais-je en lui tendant le cocktail que je lui avais préparé.

 _Il releva la tête et me sourit en s'avançant vers moi. Donc il acceptait de prendre un verre avec moi... Lors de notre première rencontre, je n'avais cessé de lui faire des allusions pour lui faire comprendre qu'il m'intéressait. Si sa sœur Isabelle n'avait pas caché qu'elle comprenait parfaitement que je draguais son frère, lui, en revanche, avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Ensuite on avait convoqué ce démon et j'ai très vite compris que ce beau néphilim aux yeux bleus était amoureux de son parabataï, qui, lui, était amoureux de la rouquine. Oh et pour couronner le tout, il n'assumait pas son homosexualité. Cela dit, quand on a été élevé selon les lois rigides et fermées de l'Enclave, il ne peut pas en être autrement. Ah et oui, j'allais oublier_ … _c'est un Lightwood. Mon dieu… me voilà en train de prendre un verre avec le fils de Maryse et Robert Lightwood… Deux anciens membres du Cercle avec qui j'ai un passé un peu compliqué. Oh et que je déteste… Je savais que leur fils aîné dirigeait l'Institut de New York en leur absence_ _mais je ne l'avais jusque-là jamais rencontré , évitant l'Institut et ses chasseurs d'ombres. J'avais entendu des rumeurs bien sûr, disant que les enfants Lightwood étaient différents de leur parent. A vrai dire, personnellement, pour avoir connu plusieurs membres de cette famille, je pensais voir des jeunes arrogants, froids et calculateurs, comme leur parent. Au lieu de ça, j'ai eu droit à un garçon n'ayant aucune confiance en lui, perdu et se cachant derrière son parabataï et une jeune fille qui me souriait d'une manière si pure et sincère...Du jamais vu chez des Lightwood. Mais ce n'est pas la fille qui avait retenu mon attention, mais le garçon… Brun aux yeux bleus… ma combinaison préférée. Mon cœur avait raté un battement quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Et ce sourire quand il m'a dit son nom… J'avais eu envie de le revoir. Et voilà qu'il se tenait dans mon salon. Il fit la grimace en buvant une gorgée du cocktail. Bon je dois avouer que_ _j'aurais peut-être dû_ _le faire un peu moins fort mais j'avais envie qu'il se détende un peu… Je n'arriverais à rien s'il reste en « mode chasseur d'ombres ». Je voulais voir la personne qu'il y avait derrière ce costume. Fier de moi, je bus_ _une gorgée de mon verre également. Bien-sûr, j'avais pris quelque chose de moins fort, du whisky. Si je voulais que le jeune homme en face de moi perde le contrôle, moi, en revanche,_ _je comptais le garder._

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Alors que Jace et Clary étaient déjà là ? Me demande t-il.

 _Sa question me surpris. Jace ne lui avait pas dit ? Bon ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, ça l'aurait à coup sûr rendu mal à l'aise et il ne serait pas resté. Or j'avais envie qu'il reste._

\- Heu… Jace ne t'a pas dit ?! Aucune importance, c'était un mensonge de toute façon.

 _Bon d'accord sauf sur le fait qu'il était vierge… Ça c'était vrai… Mais j'aurais pu me servir de l'énergie des deux autres. Sauf que je voulais le revoir et c'était l'occasion rêvée. J'avais été déçu de constater, quand Clary, Jace et Simon avaient débarqué chez moi en portant un Luke blessé, qu'Alec, n'était pas avec eux. Je m'éloignais de lui, pour lui cacher le sourire qui apparaissait sur mon visage_ _et m'approchait de la fenêtre._

\- Les sorciers se montrent-ils toujours aussi cryptique ?

\- Je ne me montre pas cryptique, je me montre...évasif.

 _Visiblement, il n'avait pas compris ce que je voulais. C'était le moment d'être plus clair…._

\- Très bien je vais te le dire clairement !

 _Je m'avançais doucement vers lui._

\- J'avais envie de te revoir…

 _Il rougit à ma remarque. Sérieusement, il était vraiment un Lightwood ?! Mais il est vrai que ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, il était encore plus craquant comme ça._

\- Pourquoi ?

 _J'aimerais bien te le dire mais tu prendrais la fuite donc… Mais je commençais à me demander pourquoi il était resté. Il avait bien vu ce que je voulais quand même ? Je lui avais clairement fait des avances, je m'en étais pas caché…_

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

 _Je le vis réfléchir, gêné._

\- Je suis pas sûr…

 _Vraiment ? Peut-être pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont poussé à accepter un rendez-vous avec moi un peu plus tôt dans la journée avant que Luke ne soit blessé, non ? Ce n'était pas gagné… On n'avançait pas vraiment là… S'il n'était pas honnête avec lui-même, je ne pourrais rien pour lui. Peut-être fallait-il que je sois encore un peu plus clair_ …

\- Pendant presque un siècle j'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne rien ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre… homme ou femme…Tu as débloqué quelque chose en moi...

 _Je vis dans son regard qu'il comprenait le message. Mais il ne savait plus quoi dire…Il n'osait même plus me regarder. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça. La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Et merde… qui que ce soit, même si c'est la jolie Isabelle, je les déteste. Ce foutu appel le sauvait et lui donnait l'occasion de s'en aller et donc d'éviter de me répondre. Il décrocha et je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel._

\- Ouais ? Ah maman…

 _Maryse ! Ben tiens, toujours à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues celle-là! Déjà que je ne l'aime pas, en plus elle va venir me gâcher la soirée ! S'il lui dit qu'il est avec moi, elle va le faire rappliquer direct à l'Institut, j'en suis certain. Discrètement, je tendais l'oreille afin d'écouter leur conversation._

\- Bien sûr… ouais.

 _Il raccrocha. Et ben, c'était court. Cette chère Maryse réclame son soldat…_

\- Je dois y aller ! M'annonça-t-il en posant son verre.

 _Oh non, je ne crois pas !_

\- Oh, les sourcils froncés, Maryse doit sûrement t'appeler pour une mission … inconvenante !

 _Pour rien donc… Si ça avait était quelqu'un d'autre qui l'aurait appelé, je crois que je l'aurais laissé partir. Cette soirée était mal partie de toute façon… Mais le fait que ce soit Maryse… Non, c'était décidé, j'allais tout faire pour qu'il passe la soirée avec moi !_

\- Écoute Magnus… je voudrais..enfin je...je sais pas si je…

 _Je mis un doigt devant ses lèvres, sans le toucher cependant, pour le faire taire._

\- Je comprends…

 _Je comprends que ta mère est un vrai dragon, donc tu vas rester ici avec moi…_

 _Il me sourit à nouveau. Je repris son verre qu'il avait à peine touché et le lui tendit._

\- Reste au moins pour un autre verre et décide ensuite…

 _C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis la voix de Clary qui hurlait contre Luke dans la chambre. Elle n' était pas partie elle ?! Bon d'accord, je n'avais eu d'yeux que pour Alec mais honnêtement je pensais qu'elle était parti! Je pensais vraiment que Luke dormait ! Cette fois je levais les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire Alec. Clary sortit en trombe de la chambre, en m'agitant une feuille de papier devant les yeux et en baragouinant qu'elle savait où était cachée la coupe ! J'avais une furieuse envie de lui dire que je m'en fichais. Mais bon, comme je suis aimable…_

\- Luke a besoin de dormir ! De se reposer ! Et toi aussi ! Alors rentre à l'Institut, dors et reviens demain matin ! C'est un ordre !

\- Magnus a raison… Dirent en choeur Luke et Alec.

 _Merci mon dieu ! La jeune fille capitula à contre cœur et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se tourna au dernier moment vers Alec._

\- Heu Alec tu…

\- Bonne nuit Clary ! Lui dis-je en la poussant dehors.

 _Je m'appuyais un instant contre la porte. Il me fatiguait ces chasseurs d'ombres… Je rejoignis mon beau néphilim qui m'annonça que Luke était parti se coucher. Ah oui Luke… J'agitais la main vers la chambre. Il allait dormir longtemps, un sommeil un peu forcé par ma magie mais au moins il ne nous dérangerait pas. Je me tournais à nouveau vers Alec. Il était vraiment beau… Une mèche lui tombait devant les yeux, lui donnant un air sauvage. Il me souriait, ce qui me faisait encore plus craquer. Je m'assis dans le canapé et lui fis signe de me rejoindre. Je suis surpris de constater qu'il s'assoit tout près de moi… trop près… c'est dangereux ce que tu fais Alec… Je pouvais admirer ses traits fins, ses yeux bleus posaient sur moi… Je secouais la tête pour me concentrer. Il fallait que je trouve une distraction…_

\- Parle-moi de toi… lui demandais-je.

 _Mais évite le sujet Maryse s'il te plaît._

\- De moi ? Tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- Tout !

\- Bon d'accord, heu…

\- Quel âge tu as ? Le coupais-je.

\- Heu 17…Presque 18…

\- Presque 18 ?

\- Ouais, le 10 septembre…

\- Je m'en souviendrais !

 _Il rougit encore une fois. J'avais envie de l'embrasser…_

\- Et toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

 _Houlà non, pas de question sur moi… chemin glissant…_

\- Dans les 400 par là…A peine un peu plus que toi !

 _Il rit et je le suivis dans son euphorie. Il avait un joli rire.. Il était magnifique même… Mon cœur rata un battement…. Pourquoi me faisait-il autant d'effets ?_

\- Maintenant plus de question sur moi !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as des choses à cacher sorcier ?

\- Peut-être bien… Mais c'est surtout que j'ai envie qu'on parle de toi, pas de moi !

\- D'accord ! Deal ! Me dit-il en levant son verre.

 _Il en but une nouvelle gorgée et sa réaction fut assez semblable à la première._

\- C'est...fort !

\- Je sais… c'est fait pour…

\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu comptes me soûler ?

\- Tu me crois comme ça ?

\- Oui… je pense que tu en es capable…

\- ….

\- Bon… tu veux que je te parle de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, commence par le début !

\- J'ai une sœur, que tu connais… Izzy, un petit frère, Max… il a 9 ans. Je ne le vois pas souvent, il passe beaucoup de temps à Idris avec mes parents. Puis il y a Jace… On est parabataï…

\- Tu as des sentiments pour lui…

\- Quoi ? Non enfin je… c'est comme un frère !

\- Tu te mens à toi-même alors… Tu peux me le dire à moi… Je ne me suis pas caché avec toi. La moindre des choses serait que tu en fasses autant avec moi…

 _J'avais essayé de parler avec une voix la plus douce possible. Je voulais qu'il se confie à moi…_

\- Je…

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu ressens ! Et surtout pas ici !

\- Tu connais les lois de l'Enclave !

 _Je vis dans ses yeux une profonde tristesse qui me toucha. Oui je les connaissais ! Je savais qu'il risquait le bannissement et de perdre ses runes. Ils étaient fermés, intolérants…._

\- Oui, je sais…

\- Ma famille me rejetterait!

 _Je pris son visage entre mes mains. Il baissa les yeux, évitant mon regard._

\- Regarde-moi.. Alexander, regarde-moi !

 _Il consentit enfin à lever ses yeux vers moi. Ils étaient embués de larmes. En cet instant, je m'en voulu. Le faire pleurer n'était pas l'effet recherché. Il ne fallait pas que j'oublie qu'il était jeune. Leur formation de chasseur d'ombres faisait grandir ses enfants d'Idris, trop tôt, trop vite… Former comme des soldats à tuer et à se couper de leurs émotions. J'essuyais une larme qui coulait de sa joue._

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…

\- C'est pas toi… c'est juste que… j'en ai marre de faire semblant… d'avoir à cacher qui je suis… à cacher d'aimer… d'aimer les hommes…

 _Je souris. Enfin il l'avait dit._

 _-_ Ils veulent me marier !

 _Pardon ? A son âge ! Non, hors de question ! Il serait malheureux toute sa vie et puis… je le perdrais…_

\- Refuse !

 _Je me servis un autre verre alors que lui tardait à finir le sien. Je l'avais peut-être trop dosé…. Ça me rappela quelque chose…et j'avais envie de changer de sujet, celui-ci me donnait le cafard !_

\- Bon changeons de sujet… Tu sais que je tiens un classement des pires soirées de ma vie ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui !

\- Et celle la, tu… tu la classes dedans ?

\- Non, je la classe dans les meilleures…

 _Et voilà son sourire timide réapparut. J'avais gagné._

\- Bon je vais te servir un autre verre, je pense que celui-là est trop fort ! Dis-je en me levan _t_ et en prenant son verre.

 _Je lui en emmenais un autre et ma main effleura la sienne. Ce simple contact suffit à provoquer des frissons dans tout mon corps. Il dut ressentir la même chose que moi vue la façon dont-il me regarda. Je pris alors sa main dans la mienne, la caressant du pouce. Il ne me repoussa pas et serra même légèrement ma main. Était-il possible que je lui fasse oublier son Jace ? Je ressentis une pointe de jalousie. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je lui parlais_ _donc de mes pires soirées, notamment celle où j'avais du supporter Ragnor et Raphael, ensemble, dans la même soirée… Croyez-moi, ça fait_ _des dégâts… Mes anecdotes firent rire Alec puis il me raconta ses souvenirs de la cité de verre. Il n'avait passé que très peu de temps à Alicante, lui et sa sœur ayant essentiellement grandi ici, à New York. Pendant qu'il me parlait, il s'amusait à entrelacer_ _ses doigts avec les miens. Je l'avais senti se détendre tout au long de la soirée. Puis il s'arrêta de parler et me regarda avec un grand sourire, la tête posée_ _sur le dossier du canapé. Son regard dévia vers mes lèvres… Je voyais qu'il avait envie de m'embrasser et j'avais terriblement envie qu'il_ _le fasse. Cela faisait des heures que j'en mourrais_ _d'envie… de goûter enfin à ses lèvres, à ce corps que je désirais tant… Non c'était une mauvaise idée, il n'était pas prêt et je le savais. De plus il avait bu. Donc non…_

\- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi ? Le soleil vient de se lever… Lui dis-je à contre cœur.

 _Mais il fallait qu'il parte avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler. J'avais envie de lui… de l'embrasser… Je le raccompagnais à la porte, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Au moment de nous dire au revoir, je serrais sa main un peu plus fort, le ramenant un peu plus vers moi… Bon sang il fallait que je le laisse partir alors que je n'avais qu'une envie c'était qu'il reste… pouvoir continuer à admirer son sourire, ses yeux, écouter son rire, sa voix… C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça aussi vite pour quelqu'un… même avec Camille ça n'avait pas été aussi fort._

\- Promets-moi qu'on se reverra…

\- Je te le promets…

Puis il partit. Et moi j'avais besoin d'une douche bien, bien froide…

 _ **Voilà voilà :)**_

 _ **Le point de vue d'Alec est en préparation )**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonus**

 **PDV Alec**

 _Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais j'étais resté aider Magnus à nettoyer les traces qu'avait laissées le sang de Luke sur le canapé de son salon. J'avais lu la surprise dans le regard de Jace quand je lui ai annoncé que je restais encore un peu. Il n'avait pourtant posé aucune question. Je sentais le regard de Magnus posé sur moi… c'était un peu gênant. Il est vrai pourtant, que j'avais apprécié le contact de son corps contre moi tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il s'etait effondré dans mes bras, à bout de forces d'avoir utilisé autant de magie pour soigner Luke. Celui-ci était en train de discuter dans la chambre de Magnus avec Clary._

\- Tu sais que j'ai de la magie pour ça, Alec ? Me dit Magnus.

 _Oui mais non, bien que j'avais apprécié qu'il s'effondre dans mes bras, je m'étais inquiété pour lui. Par l'Ange mais pourquoi je m'inquiétais pour lui, je le connaissais à peine..._

\- Je crois que tu t'es déjà assez fatigué comme ça pour aujourd'hui…Lui dis-je.

\- Un petit verre ? Me proposa-t-il.

 _Je levais la tête et croisais son regard. Je souris malgré moi et acceptais le verre qui me tendait. Ça avait l'air fort son truc...Je bus une gorgée et manquais de m'étouffer. Ouais, c'était même au-delà de fort. Je levais à nouveau les yeux vers lui… Il me fixait toujours avec cette lueur dans le regard que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Il m'avait fait des avances devant tout le monde mais je pense que c'est pour rire… enfin je crois… je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment intéressé par moi. Pourquoi le serait-il d'ailleurs ? Puis est-ce que ça me plairait qu'il le soit? Oui, je crois. En fait, il me troublait et… et il m'attirait. C'était différent d'avec Jace… mais je ne saurais pas l'expliquer… Puis il y avait quelque chose qui me tracassait…_

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Alors que Jace et Clary étaient déjà là…

 _Il parut surpris. Ben quoi, j'aurais dû le savoir ?_

\- Heu… Jace ne t'a pas dit ?! Aucune importance, c'était un mensonge de toute façon !

 _Me dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Jace aurait dû me dire ? Çe serait bien qu'il soit plus clair… Jace m'avait juste dit que Magnus avait besoin de ma force._

\- Les sorciers se montrent-ils toujours aussi cryptique ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Je ne me montre pas cryptique, je me montre...évasif.

 _Mouais… c'est pareil hein, ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup._

\- Très bien, je vais te le dire clairement !

 _Ah enfin…_

\- J'avais envie de te revoir…

 _Hein ? Pardon ? Quoi ? Envie de me revoir ? Moi ? Mais…_

\- Pourquoi ?

 _D'accord, ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire mais je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux._

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

 _Alors là, bonne question ! A vrai dire, je ne le sais pas. Quand Jace m'avait appelé pour me dire que Magnus avait besoin de ma force, j'avais été un peu perdu. Puis Izzy m'a annoncé que mes parents voulaient me marier. La nouvelle m'avait...choqué… mis en colère… enfin un peu de tout ça… Je ne voulais pas me marier moi ! J'allais encore devoir jouer combien de temps à être quelqu'un d'autre ? J'avais toujours suivi les règles de l'Enclave et c'est comme ça qu'ils me remerciaient… en me mariant... Je crois que j'ai pris peur et je me suis réfugié vers celui qui avait semblait mieux me comprendre en un seul regard, que ma famille en toute une vie… à part Izzy peut être…_

\- Je suis pas sûr…

\- Pendant presque un siècle, j'ai fait tout mon possible pour ne rien ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre… homme ou femme…Tu as débloqué quelque chose en moi… Me confia Magnus en s'avançant lentement vers moi.

 _J'avais débloqué quoi ? Bon d'accord, là, il ne pouvait pas être plus clair… il était attiré par moi… Et moi étais-je attiré par lui ? Oui je crois… mais tout ça m'effrayait… je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre… Que j'avais peur ? Non, je me serais ridiculisé… La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de mes réflexions. Par l'Ange merci ! Ça m'évite de lui répondre._

\- Ouais ? Ah maman…

\- Rentre à l'Institut ! Tout de suite ! Je veux que tu fasses un rapport sur les derniers événements de cette semaine !

\- Bien sûr… ouais.

 _Je raccrochais. Je n'avais pas envie de partir… J'avais envie de rester avec lui…Je posais pourtant mon verre et lui annonçais que je devais partir._

\- Je dois y aller !

\- Oh, les sourcils froncés, Maryse doit sûrement t'appeler pour une mission … inconvenante !

 _Je remarquais un éclair de colère passer dans ses yeux mais qui disparut si vite que je crus avoir rêvé._

\- Écoute Magnus… je voudrais..enfin je...je sais pas si je…

 _Super, je n'arrivais même plus à aligner deux mots à la suite. Il me coupa en mettant un doigt devant mes lèvres, sans me toucher, ce qui me fit sourire. Non je n'avais vraiment pas envie de partir…_

\- Je comprends… Reste au moins pour un autre verre et décide ensuite…

 _Il me tendit mon verre à nouveau et on entendit Clary se disputer avec Luke. Au vue du visage surprit_ _de Magnus, j'en conclus_ _qu'il avait oublié leur présence. Clary déboula alors devant lui et lui agita un papier devant la figure. Elle disait savoir où était la coupe. Honnêtement, je m'en fichais, j'avais envie qu'elle s'en aille, j'avais envie d'être seul avec lui… Magnus lui ordonna de rentrer à l'Institut et de ne revenir que demain matin, ce que je m'en pressais_ _d'approuver, avec l'aide de Luke. Il me semblait qu'il avait compris que Magnus et moi avions envie de rester seul. Magnus jeta pratiquement Clary dehors et Luke retourna se coucher, endormi à l'aide de la magie de Magnus. C'était pratique d'être un sorcier quand même... Il s'assit sur le canapé et me fit signe de le rejoindre,_ _ce que je fis… tout près de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait_ _ça, mais je remarque son regard agréablement surpris._

\- Parle-moi de toi… Me demanda-t-il.

 _Je veux bien mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je lui raconte ? Je n'ai pas une vie aussi palpitante que ça…_

\- De moi ? Tu veux savoir quoi ?

\- Tout !

\- Bon d'accord, heu…

\- Quel âge tu as ? Me demanda- t-il.

\- Heu 17…Presque 18…

\- Presque 18 ?

\- Ouais le 10 septembre…

\- Je m'en souviendrais !

 _Ça remarque me fit rougir. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que je pique un fard à chaque fois ?_

\- Et toi ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Dans les 400 par là…A peine un peu plus que toi !

 _Ah oui quand même ! Je me mis à rire et il me suivit. J'étais vraiment bien avec lui. Il avait toujours cette lueur dans son regard et maintenant je savais ce que c'était : du désir. Et elle était de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure de la soirée._

\- Maintenant plus de question sur moi ! M'annonça-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as des choses à cacher sorcier ?

\- Peut-être bien… Mais c'est surtout que j'ai envie qu'on parle de toi, pas de moi !

\- D'accord ! Deal ! Lui dis-je en levant mon verre.

 _J'en bus une nouvelle gorgée. Décidément, c'était vraiment fort ce truc !_

\- C'est...fort !

\- Je sais… c'est fait pour…

\- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ? Tu comptes me soûler ?

\- Tu me crois comme ça ?

\- Oui… je pense que tu en es capable…

\- ….

\- Bon… tu veux que je te parle de quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, commence par le début !

\- J'ai une sœur, que tu connais… Izzy, un petit frère, Max… il a 9 ans. Je ne le vois pas souvent, il passe beaucoup de temps à Idris avec mes parents. Puis il y a Jace… On est parabataï…

\- Tu as des sentiments pour lui…

\- Quoi ? Non enfin je… c'est comme un frère !

 _Comment l'avait-il vu ? Ah oui, le démon…_

\- Tu te mens à toi-même alors… Tu peux me le dire à moi… Je ne me suis pas caché avec toi. La moindre des choses serait que tu en fasses autant avec moi…

 _Il avait raison. Il avait été honnête envers moi, je me devais de l'être à mon tour._

\- Je…

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu ressens ! Et surtout pas ici !

\- Tu connais les lois de l'Enclave !

\- Oui je sais…

 _Oui, il me comprenait...Il n'avait pas l'air de les aimer beaucoup…_

\- Ma famille me rejetterait ! Rajoutais-je.

 _Je sentis les larmes me venir et je baissais les yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit aussi faible, aussi ridicule. Ce n'était pas digne d'un chasseur d'ombres de pleurer. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je gardais le visage baissé pour éviter son regard. Pourtant, le contact de ses mains douces sur mon visage, me fit du bien._

\- Regarde-moi.. Alexander, regarde-moi !

 _J'aimais bien quand il prononçait mon nom complet… Je relevais enfin le regard vers lui et il essuya, avec son pouce, une larme qui coulait sur ma joue._

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…

 _Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute…_

\- C'est pas toi… c'est juste que… j'en ai marre de faire semblant… d'avoir à cacher qui je suis… à cacher d'aimer… d'aimer les hommes…

 _Je le vis sourire. Il avait l'air heureux que je reconnaisse enfin ce fait. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre…_

 _-_ Ils veulent me marier ! Lui annonçais-je.

 _Je vis son visage se décomposer et il perdit son sourire._

\- Refuse ! Me dit-il.

 _Ouais j'aimerais bien tu sais… Mais je dois penser à ma famille… Il faut qu'on garde l'Institut ! Il se servit un autre verre et se tourna vers moi._

\- Bon changeons de sujet… Tu sais que je tiens un classement des pires soirées de ma vie ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui !

\- Et celle la tu… tu la classes dedans ?

\- Non, je la classe dans les meilleures…

 _Vraiment ? Était-il vraiment sincère ? Il avait l'air..._

\- Bon je vais te servir un autre verre, je pense que celui-là est trop fort ! Me dit-il en prenant mon verre et en m'en amenant un autre.

 _Sa main effleura la mienne. Une décharge d'électricité traversa mon corps et je sentis comme des petits papillons dans le bas du ventre. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et en caressa le dos avec son pouce, déclenchant des frisons sur ma peau. Il me parla de ses pires soirées, son fameux top 5. Main dans la main, on riait ensemble. Ouais j'étais vraiment bien avec lui. Je lui parlais_ _d'Idris puis je posais_ _ma tête contre le canapé, jouant à entremêler mes doigts aux siens. Puis mon regard dévia vers ses lèvres. Une envie de l'embrasser s'empara de moi. Je crois que j'avais même envie de faire plus que ça.. Une envie tellement forte qu'elle me fit peur. Et cette lueur de désir dans son regard…. elle n'avait jamais été aussi forte._

\- Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi ? Le soleil vient de se lever… M'annonça-t-il.

 _Cependant, je sentis qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie que je parte. Je n'en avais pas envie non plus mais c'était sûrement mieux comme ça. Je me levais pour me diriger vers la sortie. Au moment où j'allais partir, je sentis sa main, qui n'avait pas quitté la mienne, me ramener légèrement vers lui._

\- Promets-moi qu'on se reverra…

\- Je te le promets…

 _Oui je le lui promettais, j'en avais envie… je ne regrettais pas d'être resté…. Mais j'avais besoin d'une douche froide maintenant. Et j'espérais ne pas croiser ni Izzy, ni mes parents…_

 _ **Voilà voilà :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**La suite sera dans une nouvelle histoire « Ma vie pour la tienne »**_

 _ **Bisous :)**_


End file.
